Morning Glory
by Severus-Toujours
Summary: One lovely summer brings about some steamy changes in Severus and Lily's relationship. Everything flows rather smoothly over break but how will they be received upon their return to Hogwarts? Marauder era, AU, rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1 Lilies

**Severus and Lily are JKR's beautiful creations. This is my AU spin on them.**

**Summary—** One lovely summer brings about some steamy changes in Severus and Lily's relationship. Everything flows rather smoothly over break but how will they be received upon their return to Hogwarts? Marauder era, AU, rated M for some extra steamy scenes.

**Some background info:** This takes place the summer after 5th year. Lily did not witness the levicorpus incident after OWLs and so Severus called her no name. Their friendship grew stronger after some objective recounting of the event.

**I'd love to give a shout-out to my lovely beta and BFF iphooqui! If you're a Twilight fan, check her out!**

* * *

><p>Severus and Lily walked through the back door of her house. Lily was chatting mindlessly about her best girlfriends, Alice Fortescue and Mary Macdonald, while Severus listened intently. Lily went straight to the refrigerator and opened it.<p>

"I'm starved. I've been waking up so early lately. I'm never in the mood to eat very early in the morning so come like 11 o'clock I'm just completely famished. Do you want something?"

"No, thank you," Severus replied.

She ignored him and started making them each a sandwich. She knew he had to be hungry. His mother didn't quite keep the refrigerator properly stocked to feed a growing teenage boy.

"Anyway, I've really started to enjoy watching the sun come up," she started, "maybe it's a bit lame but I like to leave my curtains open and just lie in the bed and watch. Is that strange? Alice and Mary don't get it."

"I don't think so," Severus said sitting on a bar stool, accepting his sandwich and taking a bite. Lily sat on the countertop and started on some chips. She was about to start talking again when an owl flew through the kitchen window with a bouquet of flowers clenched in its talons.

"Oh!" Lily said jumping down, a few bits of chip sprinkling the floor as she did.

"Oh look Severus, Hilbert Tivorly sent me flowers," she said examining the card that was attached.

Severus choked a bit on some bread and scoffed.

"Don't be mean, Sev! It's sweet."

"Oh of course, Lily. I mean what could possibly be sweeter or more creative than beautiful lilies for a beautiful girl called Lily? How brilliant. How thoughtful," he said sarcastically.

Lily blushed, "should I even tell you that that is exactly what the card says?"

"You're kidding."

"I'm not, lilies for Lily, no lie," she laughed. Severus shook his head. "You think he fancies me then?" she asked putting the flowers in water and adding a drop of sustaining draught to help them live longer.

Severus hesitated. "Well— well I think that is an acceptable conclusion to come to considering…" he answered nodding toward the flowers. There was a pause. "Why? …Do you fancy him?"

"Ha. Oh no. No, no Severus," she said with a smile and returned to her chips. "He's just a nice guy— maybe not too original but he's nice." Severus nodded and began to examine his shoes. Lily looked at the way his hair fell in front of his face. The top part of his pale ear was exposed and she thought he looked handsome. His brooding demeanor and dark clothing gave off this attractive mysterious vibe. She absently wondered if any girls currently fancied _him._

"Let's go back to the creek, Sev. Petunia and my parents should be coming home soon." "Alright."

"Oh and I saw you eyeing this. You can have it, I'm sure you can figure out how to improve upon it, potions master," Lily said tossing Severus the vile of sustaining draught with a wink.

Lily and Severus stayed out well after dark. They had chatted by the creek for a couple of hours before catching a bus into town and going to a movie. After that they drifted to the park, read books and just enjoyed each other's presence. They doubled back to the creek on the way back home to grab the blanket Lily had left there. Severus dipped off into some bushes and came out with some vines while she balled up the blanket.

"What's that, Sev?" He gave an uncharacteristic grin, which made Lily smile. "Severus, what are you up to!" Lily more shouted at him than asked.

"I—" Severus was cut off by a loud crash of thunder. Heavy rain began to fall seconds later. They stood there for a moment— shocked and wondering what to do. Finally Lily looked up at sky, opened her arms wide and laughed. She spun in a few circles. Severus watched her, admiring her free spirit… and the way her wet, dark red hair clung to her milky chest. A strike of lightening lit up the sky, breaking Lily out of her reverie.

"Let's run!" Lily said grabbing Severus's hand, a spark of adventure in her eyes. The two took off running for Lily's house, hand and hand. They stopped outside her bedroom window, soaked to the bone, cold, laughing and attempting to catch their breath.

Lily pushed open her window and climbed inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Severus asked. "Are you crazy Sev? You can't go home right now. The storm is picking up. Your house is too far. Come inside."

"I'm— I'm soaking wet, Lily."

"Oh please Sev, so am I! I'll steal some of my dad's gym clothes for you to wear. Trust me— he will not notice _those_ are gone," she laughed. Severus climbed inside but hovered near the window, willing himself not to look at Lily. He was remarkably skilled at controlling both his emotions and actions but this was asking too much— he was a teenage boy after all. He dared a glance across the room. Lily was ringing out her hair into the trashcan. He loved the way it naturally formed loose curls. He looked at the way her wet clothes clung to her curvy body. Her nipples were hard beneath her thin tank top and white bra. Water trickled down the front of her thighs. He was silently thankful that he was ridiculously cold at that moment and that his body was more focused on regulating his body temperature than the lustful thoughts running through his mind. He could barely force himself to look away from her. Luckily she tossed a towel over his head and he was able to snap out of it a bit. "I'll go grab us some dry clothes."

Lily was back moments later handing Severus a dark green T-shirt and grey sweatpants.

"Green's your favorite color right?"

"Yes," he replied taking the clothes.

"I never did understand that, Sev. I never see you wear it. Well I guess unless I count the little bit on your school robes. Is that why it's your favorite? Showing some Slytherin spirit?"

Severus looked into her eyes, "No."

Lily shook her head. "Hmph. Anyway, you can just change out here," she added before walking into her bathroom. Severus waited until she closed the door to take the vine he found and set it up just outside her window with a drop or two of the sustaining draught. The plant was invisible in the darkness.

Lily emerged from the bathroom just as Severus finished pulling the dry shirt over his head. As he did this Lily caught a glimpse of the bottom of his pale stomach and the dark straight hairs under his navel that disappeared into the sweatpants hanging low on his hips. "Oh sorry, Sev" Lily said with a slight blush. "I figured you'd be dressed by now!"

"Well…I am," he said giving his hair a little shake.

"Well yes, I guess you are," she said feeling awkward. Lily thought it was a little strange that in all the years she'd known Severus, and with as much time as they spent by the water in the summer, she'd never seen him shirtless. She assumed he didn't like swimming or was worried about getting sunburned or something— or maybe he was just modest. Whatever the reason, she didn't let the thought linger.

They both ended up sitting on Lily's bed, chatting casually, backs against the headboard. After a while conversation got sparse. "I'm getting sleepy," Lily yawned. She decided to lie down. It was silent for a while but Lily's mind was racing. All she could really think about was being near Severus— nearer than she already was. Gathering up a bit of her Gryffindor courage, she lifted her head and put in his lap. "You can stay here tonight if you want, Severus." He didn't respond. It wasn't that she said he could stay— they'd had many sleepovers before but something just felt different to him. He wondered what Lily was thinking.

After a few minutes Lily's body went limp and her breathing got deeper. "Lily?" Severus said softly. When she gave no response, he very carefully reached for the blanket behind her and pulled it over her body. He hesitated one moment before gently gathering all the hair that was sprawled across her face and putting it behind her, exposing her neck. He wasn't feeling sleepy. He had a lot on his mind. He was so in love with her. It had been that way for years now but it had eventually just sort of become something he carried around day to day without thinking much about it. Lily had never given any sign that she could see them as more than friends. In fact, she had dated a few other guys. Severus had pretty much come to terms with the idea that his love for Lily would not be returned and just wondered if (maybe even hoped) someone else would come around to take his mind off Lily and stop the persistent ache of unrequited love. Severus had felt that way until today. He didn't want to get his hopes up but something had definitely felt different about today, different in a good, scary and new way.

Severus watched Lily sleep for a while before he finally dozed off. He was awoken a few hours later when Lily suddenly snatched the blankets away from him. She had rolled herself off of his lap long ago and drifted into a very active, very deep sleep. Severus was humored. It was 4am, the sun would be waking her soon. He decided to go back to his house and come back to visit her later or tomorrow. He didn't want her to get tired of being around him. He carefully got out of the bed and walked to Lily's desk. He took a sheet of parchment, folded it in half like a card and wrote a note inside. He placed the homemade card on the windowsill next to the vine and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. More chapters soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Morning Glory

**Severus and Lily and any other characters you recognize are, of course, creations of JKR, not me.**

**Thanks to my beta, iphooqui.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2— Morning Glory<strong>

Lily slowly began to stir as the sun rose higher in the sky. Severus was the first thing she thought of once her mind cleared of sleep. "Sev?" she called out quietly before sitting up. She quickly realized that he had gone and wondered why it made her feel so sad. She snuggled back up in her blankets and looked to her window to finish watching the sun come up. She saw the vine Severus found hanging there and smiled. She hadn't noticed the little flower buds before. As the sun continued to rise, the little buds began to open up, exposing cute blue flowers— like magic. That's when Lily saw the bit of folded parchment sitting on the windowsill. She felt slight embarrassment at the way she sprung out of bed to see what it was but that faded away as soon as she started reading: "Since beautiful Lily already has beautiful lilies, I thought she could use some morning glories for a glorious morning. –Sev." Lily laughed out loud. She knew Severus was trying to make her laugh at Hilbert's expense but the gesture was pretty thoughtful and that made her blush. It was just nice that he'd actually been listening to her rambling and knew she would be awake to see them bloom.

Lily felt a strong temptation to go over to Severus's house. She didn't go there much. She could tell Severus was a little embarrassed by the condition of his house and the lack of food and nice things. About a year and a half ago his father took a job on a fishing boat and wasn't home very often. There was usually trouble whenever he did make it back to town but things were better than when he was home every night. Severus's mother was pretty much a recluse and stayed in her bedroom almost all of the time. Lily also realized that Severus was likely to be asleep and she'd also considered that he might have left in attempt to get a little space. She couldn't help herself though. She made a plan to go see him in a couple of hours. If it was awkward she could always make up some excuse for showing up— maybe something potion related.

Lily stripped her bed coverings and put them in the wash before taking a long shower and analyzing her feelings. She was unable to deny that within the course of 24 hours, her feelings toward Severus had transitioned to more than friendly. It was like a light had been turned on. It felt so simple and natural and familiar and necessary and comfortable and right. The only questionable thing she could really see in the whole situation was whether or not Severus felt the same. One time a few years back she had gotten the idea that Severus had a crush on her but she could hardly remember the details that led her to that. She did remember it was around the time that he started giving her these random ambiguous looks. Mary had noticed it first actually (and has ever since held tight to her belief that Severus is madly in love with Lily). He would look at her for a long time, just barely short of staring, but his face was always unreadable— one of those blank yet filled with a thousand words at the same time kind of faces. Most people would probably just find it awkward but Lily had come to accept it as one of Severus's quirks, pushing Mary's insistence that it was something more aside.

Lily had breakfast with her family. She was surprised her parents didn't have a lot of questions about where she was most of the day and night yesterday— she'd forgotten to check in with them— but then again, they were preoccupied with Petunia's recent announcement of her engagement to Vernon Dursley. After breakfast Lily hurried upstairs to get dressed. If she'd known she would be forced to go out to lunch with her family she would have skipped out on breakfast. She wanted to spend a little time with Severus before then. Lily searched through her closet for something to wear. She was a bit embarrassed by her very deliberate pick of her favorite dark green sundress but it just so happened that Severus's favorite color looked really good with her skin and hair and matched her eyes too. She shook off a passing thought of make-up. She didn't want to look like she was trying to look good, if that made any sense. She wore her old converses on her feet, threw her colorful beat up knapsack over her shoulder and left her long air dried curls loose which gave her the more effortless look she was going for. She laughed at herself as she headed for Severus's place.

The Snape household sat on a relatively large piece of isolated land. The yard was full of weeds, patchy grass, and rocks. The bushes by the front door were very overgrown. Lily had only ever known the family to use the back entrance to the small wooden house, which was in desperate need of a paint job. The creek that Lily and Severus spent so much time by ran right through his backyard but the trees were rather thick and the banks were much higher than the part of it that was closer to Lily's house. The back door to the house was open, aside from the holey screen door. You could see directly into Severus's room from there. Lily was happy to see that he was awake and dressed. He was just sitting quietly on the end of his bed fiddling with what appeared to be an old radio. Lily powerfully banged on the doorframe. Severus dropped the radio on the floor and it began to play music. "Sorry! Sorry!" Lily shouted feeling ridiculous and loud. "I didn't mean to startle you," she said as he approached the door.

"Well uh. Well we don't get too many visitors you know."

"Yes I know. I hope it's alright I'm here…"

"Of course it's alright, Lily," Severus said plainly as he opened the screen door.

Lily felt a surge a butterflies. Listening to Severus's voice was like taking her eardrums to a spa. It sounded so smooth and effortless. Somehow it managed to be casual, eloquent, relaxing and exciting all at the same time. It was just… sexy.

"May—May I come in?" Lily asked with a smile as Severus was completely blocking the doorway.

"Right. Of course," he said moving a bit.

"Sev…" she laughed at the tiny space he had made. It was very obvious he didn't welcome guests very often. Lily squeezed by him. She liked the way he smelled. It was just light and simple, cool and clean like a fresh shower. Being so close to him also made her really recognize his height, "I never realized you were so tall, Severus." He gave a facial expression she'd never seen him wear before. It was like bashful mixed with flattered and perhaps a bit guilt? Whatever it was, Lily was happy to have got it out of him, Severus was stingy with those sorts of things.

"Well I guess I don't really stand up as straight as I should most of the time," he said scratching the back of his neck and looking down. After a moment he slowly looked back up and then gave Lily that same slightly awkward ambiguous look she was thinking about earlier. "I like your dress Lily, you look nice," he said before gently fixing the thin spaghetti strap that had slipped off her shoulder.

She could feel the heat flush her face when his fingertips made contact with her skin. Lily gave him a great big smile, "Thank you, Severus! I figured I could wear your favorite color for you since you don't like to. And thank you for the flowers! It was so pretty— they bloomed just after I woke up. Oh and the card gave me a great laugh. Ha! You are a witty one, you." Lily felt incredibly lame and clumsily tried to laugh off her comments as she entered his bedroom which was very neat and tidy compared to the rest of the house.

Severus's mind was racing. Was it in his head or had Lily turned into a giddy, nervous mess around him?

She sat on his bed and he sat on his chair. This disappointed her. "Sit by me, Sev." That ambiguous look appeared again. "Why do you look at me that way? What are you thinking about?"

"I'm sorry," he said quickly redirecting his gaze. "I realize I do that often. I just find you… intriguing, Lily," he said joining her on the bed.

"What does that even mean Sev? Is that good or bad?"

"It's good," he said simply, looking straight ahead.

Lily smiled and nudged him with her shoulder before diving in to a long spiel about Vernon and Petunia, which eventually transitioned into a talk about school.

Severus and Lily had been going back and forth naming different stereotypes about each of the Hogwarts houses that get passed around the school by students.

"Gryffindors are the best athletes," Lily said.

"Oh I dunno, maybe for men but I've always heard that Ravenclaw has the best female athletes." Severus replied.

"Hm well maybe that's why people say that Ravenclaw girls are overachievers. They are good at everything they do."

"Yea, maybe so. … Hufflepuffs like to party," Severus stated.

"Yesss. And anyone can get into a Hufflepuff party but everyone knows that Slytherins throw the best, and of course, most exclusive, parties," Lily added.

"So I've heard as well. I certainly wouldn't know first hand," Severus said with a smile. Lily laughed out loud.

"How about dating stereotypes," she said still giggling.

"Dating? What do you mean? What is dating?" Severus said with a perfect poker face. Lily fell back onto Severus's bed in a fit of laughter. "I certainly wouldn't know anything about that first hand either," he added. Lily continued to laugh. Severus watched her with a half smile, enjoying the look of her on his bed "Gryffindor girls have the best sense of humor."

"Hufflepuff girls are sensitive," Lily said trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, I heard they were crybabies."

Lily sat up and playfully punched his arm, "Be nice!"

"What? I didn't come up with it! I didn't even come up with this game. You did and you called it 'name the stereotype' not 'sugarcoat the stereotype,'" He said teasingly.

"Ha. Ha. Okay, Sev. Mr. follow-all-the-rules. Slytherin boys are heartbreaking douche bags." Severus looked stunned for a moment before starting to laugh, "D-did you say douche bags, Lily?" Lily nodded with a rebellious grin on her face.

Severus smiled, "Well unfortunately, with few exceptions, I think that one is largely true."

Lily loved Severus's warm dark eyes when he opened up this way and just had a good time. People at school never understood how they could be friends but they didn't know. They've never seen the Severus she sees. Lily suddenly felt greedy and selfish. She felt special that Severus only opened himself up to her. She didn't want other girls to see how amazing he was. She didn't want to share him.

"Hufflepuff boys are cheesy," he said.

"Oh that must be how the boys hear it. All the girls say Hufflepuff boys are perfectly charming and romantic."

"Lily," Severus said with a smirk, "do I really need to remind you about Hilbert's little gift yesterday?" Once again Lily found herself lost in laughter before throwing out another stereotype, "Ravenclaw girls are emotionally unavailable. I just suppose their priorities are in a different order."

"Slytherin girls are… well, never mind," Severus said.

Lily laughed, "Yes I've heard that one as well. Hmm, let's see… Gryffindor boys are arrogant."

Severus was happy that Lily brought that one up first. He felt he preached that topic a little too much during the school year— of course not from a romantic perspective, but he was all too familiar with the arrogance of a few select Gryffindor boys at least.

"…Gryffindor girls are the prettiest," he said boldly looking at the side her face. Lily looked at him. She could feel that courageous Gryffindor inside, pushing her to say the only other big stereotype she could think of, "Syltherin boys are the best… lovers. And by lovers of course I mean se—"

"Since we've already established that Slytherins are heartbreakers I can figure what you must mean by lovers," he said with a stiff laugh, color rising in his neck. He didn't think he could bear to listen to Lily directly talk about sex and keep his composure.

"Well. Is it true?" she prodded. Severus was extremely flushed and it didn't help that Lily was just staring at him. This wasn't the first time sex had come up in one of their conversations— Lily was dating a very pushy guy at some point and often vented her frustrations about the whole issue to Severus, which was difficult for him to listen to but he was glad Lily ended up dumping him before anything happened.

"I—I wouldn't know, would I?"

"Oh, I suppose not. Well, you know. I mean what about the girls?" Severus just looked at her for a moment.

"Lily. If you haven't noticed, I don't have many friends. Other than you, I think there are maybe three people at Hogwarts that I regularly hold conversations with and I hardly even think you can count talking to Professor Slughorn about potions. So do you really think I'd know _anything_about _that_ first hand?"

Lily looked down at her lap. It was silent for almost 30 seconds before she spoke, "I think… if people got to see you the way I do, you would. You'd know, I mean."

Severus's heart was beginning to race. "The way you see me?"

"…Yea."

There was another long pause before Severus spoke again. "I—I really don't want to misconstrue what you're trying say, Lily."

"…I don't think you will, Sev," she said staring directly into his eyes. Severus could have melted and exploded at the same time but all he felt was confidence as he leaned in towards Lily. He stopped mere centimeters away from contact, allowing Lily the opportunity to protest.

"Do it," she breathed. And Severus's lips were immediately on hers. She reveled in the fullness of his lips and the fervent way he moved them against hers. She'd only been kissing him for a few seconds but she was starting to think that that one stereotype just might be true.

Severus pulled away first. Lily left her eyes closed for a few seconds, holding on to the moment. Severus thought about how freaking pretty her face was and how perfect it felt to finally have kissed her. It felt amazingly surreal and wonderful but not quite how he'd thought it would feel. When he had allowed himself to imagine what it would be like, he'd always expected it to feel hugely momentous— stars, hearts and fireworks style. But it didn't feel like a big ordeal or even anything they needed to have a serious conversation about— it just felt natural, easy. That's not to say that Severus didn't feel completely and utterly in love and elated about what had happened, it was just different— a very good different.

Lily smiled brightly before kissing him again, a quick peck on the lips. "I've got to go meet my family for lunch," she said, still smiling. Severus just looked at her the way he often did. Lily blushed, "'Kay. Well I—I guess I'll see you later? Is that alright? Can I come back tonight?"

"My father is supposed to be coming home tonight. I'll go to you."

"Okay," Lily said standing, "You sure?"

"Well it's not as if I am particularly interested in spending quality time with my dad. I'd actually rather not be here." Lily took Severus's hands and pulled him off the bed.

"Well you can stay me with me if you want," she said giving him a hug, her arms around his waist and her head on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, thanks for reading and I'll be posting more soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Dog Rose

**Sev and Lily belong to JKR.**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews!**

**Thank you iphooqui for being my beta!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3— Dog Rose<strong>

Severus tapped lightly on Lily's window at precisely 10pm. Lily had been pacing her room in her nightclothes before quickly letting him in. He could see that she was very upset. "Did your dad come?" she asked obviously trying to hide that something was bothering her. "He did, yes… and he's already passed out drunk on the comfort of the living room sofa— what's wrong? You seem…" Lily gnawed on a fingernail. "Distraught," Severus finished. Lily's face turned very red and she bit her bottom lip, fighting back tears. This put Severus's stomach in a knot. He wasn't sure what he should do. Lily rarely cried— he liked that. She was really tough so something big must have been upsetting her.

She wiped the moisture from her eyes and took a deep breath, "I _despise_ that man, Severus. Despise," she said through gritted teeth, continuing to pace the floor.

"Vernon?"

"Yes. Yes. He is absolutely foul. I have never met a more arrogant, holier-than-thou, know-it-all _fool_ in my life. He is boorish, tacky, grouchy, prejudice, cheap and smelly. And do you know what else? I think he is ugly. There. Yes. I said it. I said it! He is a beastly man, Severus. Fat too— just plain obese, actually. In fact, he shares striking resemblances with a walrus. I don't even feel bad saying it, Sev. He is a fat, ugly, atrocious man. If you could have heard the things he said. Talk about a superiority complex! Ugh and you know I love my sister, I do— but she is so damn two-faced I can't decide which of her personas I want to slap first! Telling that man I go to some school for the criminally insane! Really? Why? Why is that necessary? I could just scream," Lily said ferociously slapping a teddy bear off her bed.

"So… so the lunch didn't go well," Severus said feeling stupid and trying to push aside the thoughts about how freaking cute Lily looked carrying on the way she was.

Lily laughed in spite of herself. Severus gave a small smile, "do you feel better getting all that out at least?"

Lily exhaled deeply and tried running her fingers through her hair but they got stuck in a tangle, "yes, much better. I—I just want more for Petunia. I know you don't care for her much but she is my big sister you know. I mean— I know the real her. She puts on a terrible front and it is just so frustrating to me. I wish I could help her but I'm the last person she wants to talk to about anything and it just hurts. If I hadn't lost her already, choosing to marry this Dursley man really feels like the final straw. She is so enthralled by him and I haven't the tiniest idea _why._ I mean I honestly feel like she is trying to make some kind of point and just ugh! All this talk about '_normalcy_.' I don't even want to talk about it. What happened with your dad?"

"Transitioning from one fabulous topic to another?"

"Right. Nevermind," Lily said with a laugh. Severus smiled at her. "I love it when you do that," she blushed.

"Do what?"

"When you smile, of course. You don't give them up easily you know. And you have—," Lily moved closer to him with a grin, "here… smile again." Severus gave a small smirk. Lily laughed, "You have one dimple right here," she said running her fingertips over the skin to the right of his mouth. "It's so cute."

Severus raised his eyebrows, "cute?"

"Very," Lily laughed before kissing him lightly on the cheek. She sighed. "I have experienced the hugest range of emotions today but when I really look back on it, the overall feeling is really, really good… sort of fabulous actually."

"I'm glad to hear it," Severus said, becoming increasingly distracted by their close proximity.

"Are you really?" Lily spoke with a lustful tone.

Severus nodded as she moved so close that she had to look up at him. "I like this. Being close to you," she said taking one of his hands and placing it on the small of her back. Severus was glad that Lily was good at communicating just how she felt about things; it made life a lot easier for him. She kissed his shoulder, breathed in his scent and pulled him into a tight embrace where she ran her hands up and down his back. Severus enjoyed the herbal, refreshing scent of her rosemary mint shampoo. She took a tiny step back and quickly scanned his face before kissing him on the mouth.

"Let's watch a movie," Lily suggested.

"Alright. You can pick."

Lily walked over to her small collection of movies.

Severus immediately regretted allowing her to pick when her hands landed on her battered copy of _"Grease*."_ He so badly wanted to protest but she looked so happy when she turned to look at him.

"How about this!" she asked, almost bouncing with excitement.

Severus forced a smile, "Erm, okay."

Lily squinted her eyes at him, "Are you sure? I sort of got the impression that you don't care for musicals."

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well…I don't know," Lily shrugged away her concerns and put in the movie.

Her television was tiny so she grabbed the pillows and blanket off the bed and set up a comfy little mound closer to it for her and Severus to lounge on.

Lily was instantly absorbed in the movie. Severus felt tired and decided that Lily would be unlikely to notice if he snoozed for a little while, so he adjusted the pillows behind his head and closed eyes. It seemed like only minutes later he was being startled awake by loud, off-key singing. "Merlin's beard, Lily!"

"What— Severus, were you _asleep_?"

"Were you being tortured because it sure sounded—"

"Oh no. Don't you use my singing to get out of this. Sev, it's a really good movie! I want you to watch it with me. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Alright, Lily. How about I give the movie a fair chance if you agree to stick to lip-syncing. Plus, you're likely to wake your parents…and every dog in the neighborhood." he teased.

Lily put on a mock-hurt face and gave him a little shove. "Fine."

Once Lily caught Severus up on what he'd missed he actually began to enjoy the movie. Lily silently mouthed the words to the songs until the scene for _"You're the one that I want" _came up. She made a little squeal and slapped her hands over her mouth. "Sev, this is my favorite part!"

"Lily, I'd be glad to plug my ears and let you go at it but like I said, you'll probably wake your parents and I don't want to have to explain what I'm doing here in the middle of the night."

"That's alright! I don't have to sing," she said bounding off the floor and grabbing a hairbrush off her dresser. She used the brush as a microphone as she danced around her bedroom, flipping her hair around. Severus watched her. A small smile grew on his face as he was reminded of why he thought this girl was so amazing. After three straight minutes of dancing, Lily collapsed onto the mound of pillows and blankets with a laugh, trying to catch her breath.

"You are… energetic," Severus said, admiring her flushed skin.

"Is that all you have to say after that amazing performance, Severus?" Lily asked, in between breaths.

"Oh well, I'll admit that your dancing is slightly better than your singing."

"Slightly!" She said sitting up on her knees. "Is that all?"

"I'm a tough a critic," he said simply.

"You're ridiculous. And you know, now that I think of it, I've never heard you sing, nor have I seen you dance so tell me who exactly you are to be such a tough critic."

"Well there's a reason you've never heard me sing and probably never will."

"And what is that?"

"_I_, unlike some people I know, can accept when I am no good at something and just leave it behind me… you know, politely spare the ears of those around me."

Lily buried her face in her hands. "You're an absolute mess! And what about dancing? Are you saying you've got some skill in that department?"

"Some, yes… more-so the slow variety, however. My mother taught me."

"Really? You'll have to show that off one day," she said, a curious edge to her voice.

Severus smiled. "Let's finish watching the movie."

"Oh ho! Somebody's hooked."

"It's alright," Severus said, trying to sound indifferent.

For the second day in a row, Severus found himself wandering home in the early hours of the morning. He had to stop outside of his house to bring himself back to his senses when he realized he'd been absentmindedly humming one of the tunes from the musical. At that point he made a plan to sleep most of the day away. He felt like some happy-go-lucky character pulled out of a cheesy movie and that just did not go nicely with his brooding image. Severus felt even more ridiculous for thinking of himself as having an "image" at all. It was definitely time for bed. He very quietly crept through the backdoor making sure not to disturb his snoring father. Once in his bedroom, he shook his head at himself and collapsed face-first onto his bed. His dreams weren't as pleasant as he might have expected. His subconscious was all too eager to remind him that good times never last for Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Sorry if it was a bit heavy on the cheese lol. My first few chapters are pretty short so I'll try and post two at a time. I actually haven't written beyond the first few chapters but I intend to make future ones longer than these. Look for chapter 4 soon!<p>

* I realize Grease may be an anachronism… technically Severus and Lily attended Hogwarts in the 70s but I generally imagine them in more recent times so sorry if I mention products/movies/events that don't quite align with whichever time period you are imagining. I picked Grease because I know it came out sometime in the 70s but is still popular today.


	4. Chapter 4 Hibiscus

**Severus and Lily are JKR's characters. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.**

**Iphooqui... Thanks girl!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4— Hibiscus <strong>

It had been over two weeks since the shift in Severus and Lily's relationship. They were inseparable, which made the four-day vacation Lily took with her parents and Petunia all the more awful. The two would spend most of their time by the creek or at Severus's house. They had a lot of privacy there once his dad went back to work. Many mornings Lily would wake up early and walk to his house. She'd let herself in the backdoor and climb in bed with him where they'd sleep a little longer or just enjoy each other's company. This was one of those mornings. Severus heard Lily open the backdoor. He'd woken up very early and couldn't go back to sleep so he'd taken a shower and cleaned up a bit. He was sitting on his bed with damp hair reading a book when Lily entered his room and closed the door behind her.

"That's new," Severus said referring to the door.

"Uh yea, I saw some kids trying to catch frogs down by the creek a—and you know how people can just see straight in here, it's weird."

Severus gave a small nod in response, choosing to let her awkward explanation go. "I like your uh—hairstyle."

"Ah, yes. This is known as a ponytail," she said with laugh and twirling the end of the ponytail gathered high on her head. Severus liked being able to see all of her face. She slipped out of her trainers and tossed her jacket over the back of his desk chair before walking to the side of the bed that he was sitting on and kissing him deeply.

"Scoot over."

"You think you can just come over here and kiss me and then make me move from my spot, Lily?"

"Yes."

"I know what you're up to."

"Scoooot!"

"You just want this spot because I've made it all warm."

Lily gave a mischievous grin, "Fine. Don't scoot," she said opting to straddle him instead, "I like this much better anyway." Severus tensed up and had to very quickly send his mind somewhere else for a few seconds.

"Hmph. Relax, Sev."

"I am. Relaxed," Severus said sounding anything but relaxed and adjusting himself under her. The two had done plenty of innocent kissing over the last several days but they really spent most of their time doing what they always had done: talking, reading, walking around. Severus was comfortable with that. Anything more felt like he was really pushing his luck.

"It's almost time for school to start back, Sev, and I know we won't be able to spend as much time together at Hogwarts. I just want to take advantage of our… privacy you know? While we've got it. Don't you want to," Lily ran her thumb over his bottom lip, "I don't know— mess around?" she laughed at her choice of words.

"Are—are you seriously asking me that question?" Severus laughed and began to kiss her. He could feel the eagerness behind her kiss and it took him by surprise. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and let her hands roam his body. He ran his hands up the outsides of her thighs, which made her give a low moan. Severus could feel his arousal growing as he slid into a lying down position and brought Lily with him. He loved the feel of her legs in his hands. As he felt, squeezed and caressed her lower body Lily became increasingly distracted from kissing him. He loved his ability to affect her this way and began to work his lips and tongue across her neck as she played with his ears. Lily began to fiddle with the hem of his T-shirt, trying to sneak her fingers underneath it but Severus prevented her by locking his fingers with hers. She freed her hands and tried again and he stopped her again.

She smiled against his kiss and sat up. "Are you modest, Sev?"

Severus sat up too, "No. I wouldn't say that. Not in the way I think you mean at least."

"Well—" Lily was interrupted by an owl tapping on Severus's bedroom window. "Oh I bet that's your school supply list." They both got up to go see.

Severus paid the owl and scanned the letter. "You're right, unfortunately. I don't want to go back yet." He put the letter down and leaned against the desk. Lily walked over and ran her hands down his chest.

"I love your eyes," he said.

Lily smiled, "Yours are so dark and warm. I don't see how they don't give you away as the mush-head you are."

"How did I, the poor, tacky, awkward, mush-head little boy from Spinners End, end up so lucky?"

She looked up at him through her eyelashes with a slight blush.

"I love you," he said, the tone of his voice deep, rich and absolutely mellifluous. "I've loved you for a long time."

Lily was quiet for a few moments. "I know it," she said before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him ardently. "I love you too, Sev." They kissed a bit more before Lily broke away with a playful gleam in her eye.

"Since you're in love with me and everything, does that the mean I can bug you, Mr. I-wouldn't-say-I'm-modest?"

"Yes," Severus answered simply with a small smile as he watched Lily pace around his room.

"I've known you for what? Like seven years? And I've never once seen you without your shirt on— even though we spend most of our time outside in the hot sun or by the water."

"I don't like to swim," Severus said still giving a half smile.

"Of course, Sev. I guess you don't want to sunburn your perfectly pale skin either. You're so frustrating! And none of that explains why you wont let me touch you."

Severus just looked at her for a few moments, humored. "So you want to see me with my shirt off, Lily? Is that it? This is something you've given a lot of thought, isn't it? You want to see my body." Severus put on an exaggerated look of realization, "Have— have you been fantasizing about me?" he said teasingly with a shameless smile.

"Yes," she said with a straight face, arms crossed.

"Well I'm flattered… And I have absolutely no problem with you viewing or touching me."

"Then why did you stop me? Was I moving too fast?"

"Ha, no. No you were not moving too fast. I don't think we could move too fast with seven years of friendship behind us."

"Well what the hell, Sev?"

Severus rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt over his head. Lily took him in for a moment. His skin was as pale as ever and the thin dark strip of hair under his navel turned her on. He had long wiry muscles that were likely just visible because he was so thin but they were sexy regardless. He also had very angry pale pink scarring starting midway up his belly and continuing up his right side, all the way to his shoulder. It looked like it wrapped around his back some too.

"Is— is that a burn scar, Sev?" she asked a little perplexed.

He nodded.

"What happened?"

"Well my dad—"

Lily slapped her hands over her mouth.

"No, ha. No, Lily he didn't do this to me. This, I did to myself."

Lily's eyes widened and her hands stayed in place.

"On accident!" Severus added quickly.

Lily relaxed.

"Short story really. I was six and my dad put some water on the stove to boil. I found my mom's wand and started playing with it. Next thing I remember is a lot of pain and my parents freaking out and arguing. The scars don't really bother me but I mean I don't like showing them off either."

Lily's hand had crept back over her mouth. "I thought they could heal burns easily at St. Mungo's, especially from a non-magical source."

"They can and that's what my parents were arguing about. My mom wanted to take me to St. Mungo's but my dad wanted to take me to a muggle hospital. I can't really blame him. He saw it like I wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place if it weren't for magic so... Anyway, obviously my dad won that argument and probably every single one since then— well except the one about my going to Hogwarts. Whole thing really turned him off to magic and to his family by default, I guess."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this story?"

"Well I don't know. It never came up and it's a bit of an awkward thing to bring up randomly, don't you think? It's also old news to me, you know. Happened before I even knew you existed."

Lily walked over to him and placed her fingertips on his skin. He flinched a little and she quickly pulled her hands away. He smiled and placed her hands back on his chest, "cold fingers s'all."

"Right," she said softly as she began to feel his chest. She looked back at his face then at her left hand against his scarred skin, "You're so handsome," she said softly. Severus lifted her chin and kissed her.

The two were back on the bed in no time. Lily, on top of Severus, kissed her way up and down his body, following the wrinkly skin the burns left behind. She sat up and lifted her arms above her head, "I think it's only fair," she grinned. Severus sat up and pulled her shirt over her head exposing her simple white bra. So much was running through his head. This was a scenario he had been dreaming of for years and it was actually happening. He shut out the part of his brain that was shouting that the whole situation was too good to be true. Lily kissed his neck and nibbled on his earlobe before just resting her head over his heart and listening to it beat. Severus lightly scratched her back and played with her hair while they relaxed in silence for a few minutes.

"Sev?" Lily said softly.

"Hm?"

"I—I have a proposition."

"Okay."

"I propose that we" she traced a few circles around his nipple before continuing, "that we— well, have sex… _before _we go back to Hogwarts."

"…You realize that is just five days away?" he responded sounding as cool as ever but he was sure Lily would notice the jump in his heart rate.

"I do. But you said yourself that there is really no moving too fast for us."

"I didn't mean— I mean of course— well," Severus took a breath, "why before we go back?"

"Well it's bound to happen soon I'd think. I know how I feel and you can play Mr. Reserved all you want but I know you want me. I see how you look at me sometimes. Anyway, I don't want to end up doing it off some supposed to be deserted corridor at school— well, at least not the first time," she said with a small laugh. "And we wont be back home til Christmas and Petunia's wedding is over that break so I know they'll have one hundred and one things for me to do when all I'm gonna want to do is spend time with you."

"Lily, we haven't even talked— I mean what…" Severus paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Are we _together_?"

"I thought that was implied, Severus. We've been snogging for weeks, I just told you I love you, I'm thinking about what's going to be going on months from now…"

"Well yes, I know, but still. I guess everything has happened so quickly. This is all I've wanted for years and I'm honestly not used to getting what I want so I guess I've just been waiting for the loophole. I know that sounds bad but I don't know."

"Sounds like you should start getting used to getting your way a little more often. If it will make you feel better though, I am hereby your girlfriend."

Severus felt silly.

"Oh don't look that way, Sev. Don't worry so much. Just breathe and go with it like we've been doing. We've got a good thing."

Severus ran his hand across her back. "I am up for whatever you want, Lily."

"Good. I just want you… in both senses," she said with a laugh.

Lily stayed at Severus's house for a couple of hours until she had to go home and work on some chores that her mother expected to have finished by the time she returned from work. Severus offered to help but Lily declined seeing as how Petunia was home and the two had never gotten along well but she promised to return the next morning.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Orchid

**Thanks to JKR for creating such an amazing series!**

**Thanks to iphooqui for being my beta!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited my story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5— Orchid<strong>

Lily woke up early, as usual. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she went to take her daily dose of contraceptive potion. The more she thought about her and Severus's plans though, the more antsy she felt. She managed to completely work herself up wondering when and how everything would play out. Lily fell back onto her bed and took a deep breath. There was a knock on the door just a few moments later.

"Yes?" Lily called out unenthusiastically.

Petunia walked in.

"Good morning, Lily."

"What do you want, Tuney?"

"Well, I suppose I want to apologize."

Lily raised herself up on her elbows.

"Well you know I'm no good at this sort of thing. I know that you were offended at lunch the other day and I just want to set things straight before you go back to— ahem, uh _school _and before I move away and start my life with Vernon," she ended airily.

Lily stared at her for a second, unimpressed. "Oh alright," she sighed, "I could really use a sister right now anyway."

"Splendid! But before I forget, I've been trying to find you a date for the wedding and I think I've found someone. Vern—"

"Can I not bring my own date?"

Petunia scoffed, "Own? Who— well who would you bring, Lily?" she started sharply. "Sure you don't— surely not just some— some fr— some boy from—"

"No, not just _some_ _boy _from school. My— my boyfriend."

"Your_ boyfriend._ I am terrified to ask_, _but who exactly is your _boyfriend_, Lily?"

"Severus, of course."

A vein bulged in Petunia's forehead. "Is it your goal in life to humiliate me, Lily? How could you even ask to bring that filthy, slimy FREAK to my wedding! Of all people! What is it you see in him? He is trash, Lily. Trash!"

Lily stared at her sister, baffled. "What happened to you, Petunia? Why are you so bitter? When did you become so _cruel_?"

"Of course you wouldn't understand it. Perfect, beautiful Lily with her head in the clouds," Petunia responded, her voice uneven.

"I want to understand, Tuney. Just talk to me. I hate this."

Petunia looked for a second like she was about to drop her guard but quickly pursed her lips and started to walk toward the door, "Don't gain any weight while you are at school. You wont be here for the second round of dress fittings so we'll have to use the measurements from earlier this summer. And don't think of bringing that Snape boy within 5 miles of my wedding," she said walking out of the room and closing the door behind herself. Lily threw a shoe at the closed door and quickly got ready to see Severus.

Lily entered the Snape household but didn't see Severus anywhere. She waited a few minutes thinking he might have gone upstairs to bring his mom breakfast. When he didn't show, she started to head back outside where she noticed a note taped to the screen door that she didn't see coming in.

"_Lily, if you are looking for me, you'll find me in the little clearing across the creek. –Sev"_

Her heart skipped a beat— was this something Severus was planning?

Lily quickly came upon the clearing and could see Severus's form through the trees. "Severus? He— What are you doing? Are you using _magic?_" Lily said, widening her eyes in response to the wand in his hand directed at the bush next to him.

"Um."

"Sev! You're going to get in trouble! You know we can't do magic outside of school. What are you thinking?"

"Yes well, this isn't my wand so—"

"Whose wand have you got! Surely you aren't messing with some wand you've found in the woods?"

"No, Lily. Let me explain. It's my mother's."

"What are you doing with her wand? I sure hope she knows you've stolen her wand to go off and illegally perform underage magic in the woods!"

Severus raised his eyebrows at Lily, waiting.

"And what are you trying to do out here anyway? I mean using—"

"Seriously, Lily? Did you become a goody-two-shoes over breakfast because yesterday you sure—"

Lily blushed. "Sorry. Merlin, I know I sound ridiculous. I'm just stressed about getting ready to go back to school and Petunia... ugh. Never mind. Please explain."

Severus gave a small smirk before speaking. "Well honestly, I think it's kind of awkward to explain now… and it'll most likely make you feel bad about making a fuss."

Lily placed a hand on her hip and waited.

"Okay. Well, my mother enjoys blueberries. This blueberry bush has always been back here but it's pretty pathetic. I know it's lame but when my dad would go for long trips, she and I would come back here and she'd give a few flicks of her wand and big, perfectly ripe blueberries would pop up everywhere. We'd pick them and make blueberry everything— pies, cobbler, jams, popsicles. She's actually a really good cook, even while cooking totally the muggle way. Anyway, the blueberry bush has kind of been forgotten about the last few years. Her birthday is tomorrow and I was thinking I could surprise her with some blueberry… something. Also, she hasn't been using magic very much anymore. We got a message from St. Mungo's out of concern for her well-being after she'd gone six straight months without so much as touching her wand. I try to use it for her now and then to keep people off her back and stop anyone from the wizarding world paying us an untimely visit. I really don't need my father to be home when a bunch of wizards show up questioning my mother's sanity."

Lily stared at Severus, her hand had covered her mouth in shame not long after he'd begun to explain. "I'm so sorry, Sev! Gosh you know I can get so ahead of myself. I'm just freaking— Ah, give me that," she said taking the wand from him and casting a few charms toward the bush and the ground beneath it. "Out of the two of us you know I'm the charms expert, you should've asked me. Really. I'm surprised you didn't just brew up a potion, actually."

"Well if you'll recall your original reaction to finding me wand-drawn, you'll understand why I didn't just put it out there and of course I considered a potion but my ingredient stores and time are limited."

Blueberries began to spring up everywhere. Lily smiled in spite of herself. "Do you even know how to cook Severus?"

"Well, personally, I think my skill in potions translates amazingly well in the kitchen."

Lily used the wand to pick all of the blueberries and she and Severus went back to the house to start cooking. "What's her favorite?" Lily asked.

"Um, probably the pie."

"Great! I should probably cast a charm to keep the smell from drifting and giving us away," she said effortlessly moving the wand.

"I miss watching you do magic," Severus said.

Lily grinned, "Really? D'you think it's sexy?"

"You're so bad," he smiled.

"Ah no, just horny and in love," she replied, giving him a drawn out kiss on the lips.

The two worked together mashing blueberries and creating homemade piecrust. They paused at one point to see how many blueberries Lily could catch with her mouth consecutively after she announced her "mad skill" for doing such things. She caught 17 in a row and convinced Severus to give it a shot. Severus caught none but he blamed Lily's aim seeing as how eight of ten attempts hit him in the eye or forehead. By the time they finished preparing the pies the two were covered in flour and had numerous blueberry stains on their clothes. Lily put one pie in the oven and the other went in the freezer.

"It'll take about 45 minutes to cook," she said turning on the oven light and peering inside. "What do you want to do until then?" He asked taking her right hand and casually sucking a bit of blueberry off her ring finger.

Lily was at a loss for words.

"Lily?"

"Severus, you said you've not had sex before, right?"

"…That's correct," he answered, a little concerned about where Lily was going with the question.

"Well have you done, you know… other stuff?"

Severus just looked at her, hoping she'd elaborate, which she did.

"I mean, I'm only curious. You're just so, I don't know… _suave_," she started with a laugh, "and I feel so silly sometimes. Like I'm _trying_ to be sexy rather than just _being _sexy."

Severus forced a laugh. "Honestly Lily, I'm a bit flabbergasted. I've never seen anyone more effortlessly sexy than you and I think you must be mistaking my relaxed nature for some sort of sexual prowess. The only thing I may have going for me is the fact that I've spent several years playing out… _encounters _between us in my head," he laughed before continuing. "That and the fact that my housemates tend to explicitly describe their own personal escapades for all to hear and you can't really help but pick up on a few things."

"So you haven't—"

"I haven't done anything more than snogging."

"Who have you snogged? Other than me." Lily asked trying not to sound surprised or jealous and failing.

Severus stood there for a moment, still uneasy about the topic of discussion.

"C'mon, Sev. I can't believe that I don't already know about this! You know about every person I've dated or kissed."

"Olivia Higginbotham and… Cherie Romero."

"_Cherie Romero. _Gross, Sev. She's kissed like… everyone," Lily said disapprovingly.

"Exactly. She was about my only option when I decided it was time to attempt to get over you 3rd year. You'd just started dating Albert what's-his-name. It was just one kiss though."

"Your first?"

Severus nodded.

Lily couldn't help but smile. "Hm. I would have guessed Natalie Rivington." Other than Lily, Natalie was pretty much the only girl Severus was regularly seen in the company of.

Severus made an indecipherable face, "Nah."

"So what about Olivia?"

"Oh I don't know, Lily. We were both up late studying in the common room for like a whole week last year. You and I had had a row and I was once again on a try-to-get-over-Lily-mission. Olivia was there and nice and… well yes. None of it makes any difference."

"No, Sev. I get it. It's kind of nice to know I had a little competition. "

Severus laughed out loud. "There was never any competition, Lily."

"Shh, don't burst my bubble. I feel accomplished. Like I've won something amazing," she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well what do you want to do? We've still got a few minutes before the pie is done."

"Take a guess," she said with a mischievous grin.

The two passionately kissed their way into his bedroom where Severus clumsily shut the door behind them. Lily quickly tugged his shirt over his head before returning to his mouth. Severus easily undid the buttons on Lily's plaid shirt and brushed it off her freckled shoulders. He slowly worked his hands up from her hips, gliding them ever so lightly up the curve of her waist, eventually letting his thumbs graze her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra. As Lily tilted back her head in pleasure, he took advantage of her exposed neck and throat. When he paused she quickly removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Severus stopped her, his jeans sagging low on his hips.

"Why not?" she asked looking completely flushed and sounding slightly winded.

He was more aroused than he thought possible, "right now, I just want to kiss you," he said looking totally serious. Lily's brow creased in frustration for one second before Severus interrupted her by lifting her off her feet. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and slaughtered him with kisses as he walked them both to the bed, his jeans dropping towards the floor with each step. He playfully tossed her down and stepped out of his pants before placing a knee on either side of her legs. He unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts, hands lightly trembling.

"I thought—" she started weakly.

"I just want to kiss you… everywhere," he said with a half smile, tugging at her shorts. Lily lifted her bottom so he could take them off. She was a little surprised by how completely comfortable she felt. Severus stood at the foot of his bed and admired her for a moment, both of them down to just undergarments. She smiled as he slowly spread her legs and put himself in between them. He placed his fingertips on either of her bent knees and ran his hands down her thighs. She shuddered as he reached her hips and positioned himself on top of her. They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before Severus, slowly and deliberately, pressed his hardened member against her core, causing them both to moan. Lily felt absolutely on fire and could feel her panties grow wet. She pulled Severus close to her and they started kissing again as he continued to grind against her body. He lifted her back up just enough to unhook her bra causing his erection to throb painfully as he exposed her full breasts and hardened pink nipples. He greedily took her right nipple in his mouth and massaged her left breast with his hand. Lily moaned beneath him as he very slowly trailed kisses and licks across her chest and down her abdomen. Severus paused before placing a tantalizingly gentle kiss just below her navel. From there he trailed to her hipbones, which drove her utterly insane. He kissed, licked, sucked and massaged his way down her inner thighs. Severus worked his way back up her thighs, pausing when his head was right in between her legs. Lily shuddered. Severus could see how wet she was and the scent of her aroused him even more. He kissed her once through the cotton fabric of her underwear causing her to tense and buck her hips, begging him for more. Severus slipped his thumbs under the sides of her panties and began to pull them off, "I just want to kiss you," he said lustily when he had them at her ankles.

This was another event that Severus had fantasized about many times come to fruition. Getting to taste her, to make her quiver and moan, was impossibly erotic. He teased and teased her until she was all but whimpering for more. Finally he made contact with her clit, giving one long slow lick that caused her back to arch in the sexiest of ways. As he continued to work, her knees came to rest on either side of his head and her hand tangled into his black hair, pulling on it and pushing his head just where she wanted it. Severus could have humped the mattress. His abdominal muscles were aching from restraint. Lily had been moaning heavily, occasionally attempting to get out his name but not getting farther than the first syllable. When the moans were suddenly exchanged for heavy, rapid breathing he knew she was close. He concentrated on keeping up with exactly what he was doing while also slipping two fingers inside her. He wanted to feel her walls clench around him when she came. His desires were realized seconds later as she climaxed. Lily found his hand as she came down from her high and squeezed his fingers, still breathing deeply. Severus slowly kissed his way back up her body, painfully aroused. The look on her face when he finally reached it was perfect. She looked so amazingly beautiful as she lifted her head to kiss him. "Wow," she said with a small giggle as he kissed her beneath her jaw. Severus smiled, brushing his lips against her skin and silently thanking his otherwise good-for-nothing housemates. He was completely thrown off guard when Lily quickly pulled down his underwear enough to free his penis and wrapped her hand around it. He nearly came instantly.

"Ms. Effortlessly Sexy is not quite sure what to do," she said with another giggle.

Severus could hardly think straight. "W-well you honestly wouldn't have to do much at this point," he said with a forced laugh.

Lily tightened her grip on him and moved her hand up his shaft and back down again, "Like that?" Severus buried his face into the space between her neck and shoulder and nodded. Lily pumped her hand up and down him a few times before suddenly wondering if she should be using some sort of lubrication. Severus didn't seem to care at the moment so she just kept doing what she was doing. Their positioning was awkward but she could tell it wouldn't be long before he was done as he'd begun to lightly move in rhythm with her strokes. Lily turned her head and began to suck on his neck, which brought him over the edge and he came on her stomach. He sat up rather quickly and grabbed the wand on the bed, "I'm sorry. _Scourgio_," he said casting the cleansing spell with a discomfited look on his face.

Lily looked at him strangely and propped herself on her elbows, "Sorry? For what? For…After you had your entire face buried between my legs for however long? Don't do that, Sev. Come here," she demanded, pulling him toward her and kissing him. "I love you so freaking much. You're sexy and your tongue is officially my clit's best friend."

Severus smiled and rolled onto his back. She rolled right on top of him and they snuggled up. Lily gasped and quickly sat up after a few minutes. "What is it?" Severus asked anxiously. "The pie," she said laughing and scrambling for her clothes.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading ;o)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Cherry Blossom

**I'm not JKR!**

**Thank you for continuing to follow and review my story and thanks to any new readers out there!**

**Iphooqui is my beta! She's the best.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6— Cherry Blossom<strong>

Lily let herself into the back door of Severus's house as she'd been doing for three weeks now. She was startled to see his mother standing in the kitchen. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Mrs. Snape!" She shouted, preparing to back out of the house and knock.

"No, no it's okay, Lily. Come in please. And call me Eileen. Severus told me you would probably be coming. I've sent him to market," she said in her gentle, soft-spoken voice. Lily was beet red. She hadn't seen Eileen Snape in years and when she finally does she is caught barging into the woman's home like it is her own.

"Ha-Happy birthday!" Lily practically screamed at her.

Eileen gave a timid smile. "Thank you. I love the jam you and Severus made me and the pie looks so delicious. I was thinking that such a lovely desert is best preceded by a good meal s—so I sent Severus to get some things."

"I'm so glad you like it," Lily said with a big grin, assuming Severus must have prepared the jam after she'd left because she didn't know anything about it until now. "It was really… fun to make," she added unable to control her blush when she looked at the slightly burnt edges of the pie.

Eileen pointlessly tried to smooth some wrinkles in her faded, old-fashioned gray dress. "Um— do— can I get you something to drink, Lily?"

"Sure, water would be nice, thanks," Lily said feeling a little weird— yesterday she was getting drinks for herself whenever she wanted out of that kitchen. She wasn't actually even thirsty, she just suspected that Eileen wanted to make herself useful. She watched the woman get a clean glass from the cabinet and remove a few ice cubes from the freezer. Like her son, she had very dark hair and alabaster skin (although hers appeared slightly translucent compared to Severus's, probably from being indoors so long). She was thin and fragile looking. Lily thought she must have been beautiful in her youth, before every last bit of her self-confidence was ripped from her.

"You have grown up to be such a beautiful young lady, Lily," Eileen said handing Lily her water. "Severus is a really good boy and I'm glad that you see that. He has been so happy lately. It's like he was when he was younger— right after he met you. I'm just— well I worried about him. You are the proof though. I've always thought that despite it all, my boy turned out okay and now I know I'm not the only one who thinks so."

Lily wasn't sure what to say. "Um well, you know, Severus still looks up to you. He gives you all the credit for his skills in potions and cooking. He also tends to be an amazing judge of character. He is the nicest guy but he has a hard time hiding it when he doesn't like someone, but I'm sure you know that—I don't mean that like… uh, anyway, I really like that about him. No pretenses."

Eileen smiled absently with a vacant look in her eyes that made Lily feel both concerned and slightly uncomfortable. Lily pretended to be captivated by the cracked, bear-shaped cookie jar sitting on the shelf to the left of Eileen's head for a few seconds until she snapped out of it.

The ladies continued to chat for a few minutes until Severus returned. Together they all made and enjoyed lunch. Severus watched his two favorite women interact. He was pleased to hear his mother's laugh again— it had been months. It all felt pretty bitter sweet though. He and Lily would be returning to Hogwarts in two days. His father was due to return a few days after that and although his last stop home was uneventful, Severus was still worried about his mom being alone with him.

After a large slice of pie, Eileen cleared away the dishes with a swish of her wand and retreated to her bedroom. Severus walked over to where Lily was sitting at the old scrubbed wood dining table. He stood in between her legs, looking down at her with a pleasant expression on his face. "You're perfect," he said moving some hair out of her face.

"Am not," Lily smiled, gripping the back of his thighs.

"You wanna get out of here?" he asked running his index finger lightly across her lips.

"Not really," she replied, moving her hands up to his ass.

"C'mon," he said, beginning to play with her earlobe.

"Do you love me?" She asked, an air of mischief in her tone.

"Always," Severus replied in his typical easy, velvet-like voice.

"Well then, if we leave here you will first grab some clothes, your toothbrush and whatever other stuff you need to stay with me the _entire _night. By that I mean like you are still there when I wake up."

"Well what about your parents and Petunia?"

Lily squinted her eyes him. "I _told_ you. Petunia is staying with Vernon. My parents are at a funeral and will not be back until tomorrow evening."

"Funeral? You didn't—"

"Severus, whatever. What's it going to be?"

He laughed, "I'll get my things."

"Really?" Lily said a bit surprised he didn't make it more difficult.

"Well, yes. We _did_ make a deal you know and we've got all of like 40 something hours to make good on that so…"

"Great! So we're on the same page! Hurry up," she said pushing him toward his bedroom.

The two dropped Severus's bag off at Lily's house. After watching a little TV there they decided to venture a little farther out than usual to the pond that the neighborhood creek opened up to. It was very hot out. Lily could feel the hairs at the nape of her neck sticking to her skin. She looked over at Severus and felt irritated, "Are you not hot, Sev?"

He shrugged, "it's a little warm but I prefer it that way."

"Well I'm freaking hot and looking at you makes me feel even hotter."

Severus sighed, "_Lily. _I've already told you I intend to uphold our deal. You can stop dropping hints."

Lily gave a small smirk and lightly shoved him in the head, "You know what I mean, jerk."

"I really don't actually," he laughed.

"I _mean_ you and your freaking black pants and black hair and—"

"Now that you mention it I _have_ been considering going blonde…"

Lily laughed out loud and was relieved that the pond was surrounded by the shade of numerous trees. The two relaxed in a grassy patch and held hands like they did when they were kids.

After a while Lily sat up and looked around. "Hey Sev? Do you think that boat over there is still any good?"

Severus looked at the boat, "Ah, no."

"Let's go see," Lily said excitedly, hopping to her feet.

Severus hesitated, "Lily I really—" But Lily was already making her way over to the boat.

"I can see holes it already. The wood is rotted out." Severus said apathetically when they reached it.

"No, those aren't holes."

Severus furrowed his brow, "what do call them then, Lily? Tell me. Lily— don't get on it, come on."

"I just want to see if it is sturdy!"

"It is not. You will hurt yourself." Severus said bluntly.

Lily walked down the tiny dock and clambered into the little boat anyway. Severus squinted his eyes at her as she stood up in the center of the boat. "Voilà!" she said striking a pose. "C'mon, get in."

Severus didn't move. Lily reached her arms out, beckoning him. She took one step and her foot busted through the bottom boat, "Oh my ga!" she shouted awkwardly as she fell. Severus stood there, eyes open over-wide waiting to see if she was alright. She looked up at him, red as a tomato, "do not say a thing!" Lily put pressure on her other foot in attempt to pull the submerged one out and half of the bottom of the boat gave way creating a large splash and leaving her waist deep in the murky water. There was an awkward silence as Lily stared at Severus and he stared back.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No," she started, "I just can't believe that just happened! I mean my foot busted right through it!"

"Well a bit more than just your foot busted through, Lily and what do you mean you can't believe— Are— I told—" Severus gave up on his comment and just began to laugh.

Lily couldn't remember him ever laughing so hard." Are you going to stand there and laugh at me or help me out?" she fussed, holding back laughter herself.

Severus waded into the pond and stood outside of what was left of the boat. "Come on" he said reaching out his arms. She linked her arms around his neck and let him scoop her up and gently place her next to him. "You. Are insane," he said wiping a drop of water off her nose.

"I refuse to further discuss what just happened. Absolutely refuse."

"Yes, that is probably best. Let's get out. This water is…" Severus's face plainly displayed mild disgust.

Lily grinned, "You are like a cat, Sev!"

"What? No. I haven't got a problem with water. It's just _this_ water is not an appropriate color and honestly it smells like—"

Lily shook her head, grabbed his hand started walking out of the pond.

The light was quickly fading by the time they arrived back at Lily's house. Her mind was racing as they made their way down the hall in silence. Severus wasn't thinking about much other than the lovely view he had of her ass. Lily turned the radio on low and flicked in her bedside lamp when they entered her room.

"Oh" Severus started heading back for the door, "I left my bag downstairs."

"Okay— Hey could you put the kettle on the stove while you're down there? I'd like some tea."

"Sure. I can just go ahead and make it and bring it up." Severus knew exactly how she liked it.

"Thanks. I think I'll have a shower," she said looking towards the bathroom.

Severus nodded.

After he left, Lily looked at herself in the full-length mirror beside her dresser feeling content. She could hear Severus running water in the kitchen as she began to remove her clothing and make her way to the bathroom. She left the light off and door open, opting to let the dim glow from her bedroom lamp carry in. Lily turned the shower on hot and when steam began to rise from behind the curtain, she got in. She stood directly under the stream of water for several minutes just enjoying the warmth on her scalp and the feel of the water running down back. _"Severus has to be back by now," _Lily thought, hoping he would take a hint from the wide-open bathroom door that she wanted him to join her. Seconds after she'd thought this, the shower curtain was pulled open a bit and Severus stepped in behind her. She closed her eyes as he wrapped his hands around her upper arms and kissed her shoulder. He trailed more kisses up her neck and behind her left ear. Lily turned around quickly and kissed him, mouth open. She wrapped her tongue around his and let her hands roam his back. Severus gripped her ass and she reached between their bodies to wrap her hand around his cock, feeling it grow and harden in response to her touch. Once his member was standing at full salute, she grabbed the soap with a smile and got them all suds up. Severus added some shampoo to their hair. Lily had a good laugh giving him a soapy Mohawk while he "washed" her breasts three times over.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of hint, Sev?" Lily laughed as he grabbed the conditioner and squeezed a ridiculous amount on top of her head. He smiled as he massaged her scalp and worked the product through her curly, coppery, strands.

The two quickly rinsed off as the water started to go cold. Lily didn't want the drop in temperature to cause him to lose his erection— she had plans for it. Severus was unconcerned, however, he couldn't have been more aroused. They were hardly out of the shower before they began slaughtering each other with kisses, bodies slick and wanting. Lily worked Severus down onto the furry bathroom rug. She kissed him beneath his jawbone and worked her way down his chest and stomach, her cool wet hair dragging across his skin. She stopped when her mouth was only centimeters away from his pulsing member, teasing him. Severus let out a low groan as he felt her soft lips brush ever so lightly across the head of his penis. She then proceeded to lick him, tantalizingly slowly, from base to tip before taking him in her mouth. Lily reveled in the way he turned to putty beneath her. Realizing that he wouldn't last very long if she kept that up, Severus stopped her after only a few minutes. Before she could complain, he slid his body down so that her pussy was right above his mouth and immediately went to work. Moments later he had her blissfully moaning, trembling and grinding her body against him. Lily gripped the shower curtain as she came, ripping it free from a couple of the hooks holding it to the rod. After she finished and without a second thought, she positioned herself, dripping wet, over his cock. They looked each other in the eyes as she slowly pushed herself down on to him until their bodies were flush. There was no pain, only pressure as they both waited for her body to adjust to his size. Lily ran her fingertips across his stomach as she slowly moved her hips in a circular motion, enjoying the feel of him inside her. Severus sat up and placed one of his hands behind himself for support while placing the other on the small of Lily's back. He began to pump into her with steady, strong thrusts. Their moans mixed harmoniously with the rhythm of their grinding. Severus moved his hand from her back. He quickly moistened his thumb in his mouth and then began to rub Lily's clit in quick circular motions as he increased the pace of his thrusts. He licked one of her hardened nipples as her back began to arch. A few more thrusts and her whole body tensed. Severus did his best to ignore the cramp in his hand as he continued to rub her clit. Her short fingernails dug into his back, her walls clenched and milked his cock and the most beautifully feminine, erotic sounds escaped her mouth. All of this sent Severus over the edge too. He kissed her chest, moistened with perspiration and rapidly rising and falling as she slowly came down from her collapsed back onto the rug, taking Lily with him. She let out a small laugh and kissed him.

They stayed on the bathroom floor, lying in peaceful silence for nearly ten minutes before Lily gave a little shiver.

"Let's get on some clothes," Severus said into her ear, giving her back a rub.

"Let's not," she countered, squeezing him.

"Well how about we at least go to your bed?"

"Alright," she conceded.

The two made their way to Lily's bed and relaxed. They made plans to go shopping for school supplies bright and early tomorrow morning, before her parents returned. Not one negative thought passed through Severus's mind as he lay in silence after Lily fell asleep. In fact, if only for one fleeting moment, he felt deserving of the good fortune that had come to him this summer. He had never felt more content with his life than he did in that moment.

* * *

><p>Once again, thanks for reading! Back to Hogwarts next chapter!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Juniper

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always.**

**Warning: This chapter contains some OC's in Severus and Lily's return to Hogwarts. I understand that some people are rather put off by OC's so I wanted to give fair notice.**

**Iphooqui: hashkanashi dosheh, girl!**

**I'm definitely not JKR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7— Juniper<strong>

Severus rode with Lily and her parents to King's Cross Station. They were late leaving home so goodbyes were rushed before boarding the train. Severus wasn't very excited about returning to Hogwarts for once. It was usually a relief to get away from his home life but he'd actually had the most amazing summer ever. Going back to school meant he'd be seeing less of Lily and more of the people he despised. His separation from her began immediately as she was a prefect and had to ride in a special train compartment along with fulfilling other prefect duties. He wouldn't be surprised if he didn't get to speak to her again until tomorrow. He at least had his meeting with Professor Slughorn to look forward to. All 6th year students were required to meet with their heads of houses just as they did in fifth year but this time they were to discuss the actual results of their OWLs and plan out their schedule. There was one course that had already been scheduled for all third, fourth and sixth year students; a new course called "Wizarding Recreation." The Ministry of Magic had decided that all students needed a few hours a week devoted to fitness and physical activity. First and second years already had their flying lessons and Severus supposed that fifth and seventh years were cut a break because of OWLs and NEWTs Wizarding Recreation would involve learning how to play different magical sports and exercising— something Severus saw as a sure set up for humiliation, especially seeing as Gryffindor and Slytherin were already paired up for the class. At least boys would be separated from girls.

Lily made her way to the first train compartment for the first prefect meeting of the term. She sat down next to Remus Lupin but they didn't have time to catch up as the new Head Girl, Cynthia Pritchett, began to speak. Lily and Remus exchanged several sideways glances as Cynthia haughtily described her plans to totally revamp prefect behavioral management policies. Remus scoffed under his breath when she whipped out individualized notebooks detailing when and where each of them should report to duty and how to handle over 150 different behavioral infractions. He and Lily both knew James and Sirius would make it their mission to come up with 150 new ways to get into trouble. They could only hope the two tried out their antics for Cynthia rather than their prefect friends.

After nearly two excruciatingly boring hours Cynthia released the prefects. They were each assigned a train car to patrol for 30 minutes before getting 45 minutes for lunch. Lily quickly scanned her car, hoping to see Severus but he wasn't there. The car was entirely filled with annoyingly inquisitive and hyperactive first-years.

Lily found Severus at the very back of the train at lunchtime. He was sharing a compartment with Natalie Rivington from Ravenclaw and fellow Slytherin, Sampson Rhew. Natalie blushed and scooted herself into the very corner of the compartment when Lily entered. She was one of the brightest girls of their year. She was very pretty, striking really, with shiny white-blonde hair and large bright brown eyes but she had a slight stutter and got teased about her height, standing almost 6'2." It didn't help that she was a bookworm and extremely introverted. Lily figured that she likes hanging around Severus because he knows how to leave people alone— and because he always gets good grades. Natalie kind of reminded Lily of Severus, which made her wonder whether or not, she has someone somewhere waiting to recognize how amazing she is.

Sampson was an eager, chubby guy with neatly styled hair and expensive shoes and robes. He'd spent the first two years of school desperately trying to fit in but for one reason or another, people didn't like him. Other than Lily, these were the only two students Severus could ever really been seen spending time with or holding a conversation with. Lily didn't know if they could really be considered friends of his though. If so, they were definitely just the kind of friends that communicated during school. They seemed likely to lose contact forever after their time at Hogwarts was complete.

"Hello Lily," Sampson started brightly, "Come on in. Have a seat. Make yourself at home!" Lily sat next to Severus and smiled at Natalie who gave a feeble smile back, avoiding eye contact.

"Hi Sampson. How was your summer?"

"Excellent!" he started with sharp enthusiasm. "My family and I spent it in southern France."

"Oh, wow. That does sound excellent," Lily replied.

"Indeed. Indeed. How was yours?"

Severus watched Lily's cheeks turn the palest shade of pink.

"It was great," she said with a smile.

"Yes? What made it so?"

Lily smiled and looked at her boyfriend. They hadn't made a plan for revealing their relationship to others. They figured their actions would make it obvious enough. Severus gave a slight shrug.

"Severus," Lily said, answering Sampson's question.

He looked at Lily then at Severus and then back at Lily a couple of times before realization hit him, "Well that's all right! Good to hear! Good match, you two are," he said cheerfully clapping his fleshy hands together. Natalie made a little squeaky noise in the corner before burying herself back in her book. Lily thought it sounded congratulatory.

They all ate lunch together with Sampson and Lily doing most of the talking. It wasn't long before Lily had to rush away to tend to her duties. When she'd gone, Natalie relaxed. "L-Lily is a really nice girl, Severus. I always knew h-how much you liked her." Severus looked at Natalie curiously.

"Oh yes, Severus. It was always quite obvious to us. Honestly it was the only interesting piece of gossip floating around our little group. Granted Natalie and I only brought it up behind your back so you couldn't have known," Sampson added plainly.

Natalie nodded. "I thought you seemed different t-today."

"How so?" Severus asked.

"Well I d-dunno," Natalie started, recoiling a bit from Severus's direct gaze before finishing, "you seem happier. N-not the way like everyone else seems happy but you know— happy."

"By that she means you neither smile nor present a cheerful demeanor and yet somehow contentment seems to be radiating from you," Sampson said opening a magazine titled, "Fashion of Elite Young Wizards."

"Is that right?" Severus said with a half smile. Natalie blushed and scooted still further into the corner. "Well I suppose it was up until this minute," Sampson said.

Severus pulled out a book that reminded him about a day he and Lily spent by the creek a couple of weeks ago. They were having a "who-can-keep-a-straight-face-longest" staring competition. Severus had no problem winning all 16 rounds, especially seeing as the last 10 rounds lasted little over 2 seconds before Lily burst into laughter. She was still determined to beat him.

A few hours later the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Severus, Sampson and Natalie waited a few minutes for the larger part of the crowd to clear the train. None of them were particularly social people and preferred to avoid large crowds (well, except for Sampson but not too many people cared to socialize with him). The three stood up and started to gather their small things. Sampson seemed particularly squat next to the long lanky frames of the other two as he placed a feathered hat on top of his head. "Well! Cheers to sixth year!" he shouted, dramatically flinging his cloak over his shoulders and leading the others out of the compartment.

As they climbed the steps outside of the great hall for dinner, an enchanted rubber ball smacked Severus in the back of the head. He stopped walking and took a deep breath. He was 99% sure Potter was behind it. His suspicions were confirmed moments later when James appeared with Sirius and Peter trailing close behind.

"Snivellus Snape!" he called out as he grew nearer.

Severus started walking again.

"Ohh. Oh c'mon Snevvy. Why so grouchy? Oh— Oh dear. Yes I see… I'd be in a foul mood too if I'd had to wear the same outfit all summer. Unfortunate for all of us that you never got the opportunity to wash it…"

Severus rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood to listen to Potter's lame, senseless cracks at him.

"Really, no fabulous comeback? No hex? Oh you're killing me Snape! Although I suppose it _is _a bit early in the year to be getting into trouble. Or is it that I finally put you in your place at the end of last year? Honestly I meant no harm— I was trying to help, actually! I just thought maybe the ladies would give you more attention if you showed off your goods. Obviously I was terribly, terribly, wrong but can you really hate me for trying?"

Severus stopped walking. He hated that this guy could piss him off so easily. He was about ready to punch him in the head when Natalie tugged lightly on his arm looking scared and making a strange noise. Severus assumed she trying to tell him to ignore James but was talking too quietly.

"Oh!" James started with a laugh, "oh so it _did _work. You _have _found yourself a girl… kind of," James taunted, referencing Natalie.

Severus took out his wand.

"Break it up! Break it up!" shouted Professor Peabody who was quickly making his way to the small crowd of students that had begun to gather around the boys. Severus shoved his wand back into his robes and quickly disappeared into the crowd, pissed off.

Sampson and Severus sat at the very end of the Slytherin table. Sampson excitedly watched the sorting of the first years into the different houses while Severus had his eyes on the Gryffindor table. Lily and her friends were welcoming the nervous looking raven-haired first year girl that was just sorted into their house. He was happy to see that Potter and his cronies had taken seats at the opposite end of the long table.

The sorting seemed to take forever and Severus was really hungry. He'd begun to daydream.

"Severus? …Severus!"

"What is it, Sampson?"

"Are you paying attention?"

"Obviously not."

"Hogwarts is accepting transfer students again."

Severus tuned into Dumbledore who was welcoming a girl a with a big afro puff.

"—Joining us from the Salem Witches Institute in Massachusetts, United States. This will be the start of her fourth year of magical education." Professor Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on her head. "Ravenclaw!" It shouted after a moment. The girl calmly searched for an open seat at the table and found one near Natalie. One male student from Mahoutokoro School in Japan joined Slytherin as a second year, as did a pretentious looking girl called Anais from Beauxbatons. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw each received one of the Carvalho triplets from the Brazilian Wizarding School.

"Fascinating," Severus mumbled, completely bored.

"Isn't it!" Sampson clapped, unaware of Severus's sarcasm. "I must say those Brazilian robes are _sharp! _What do you think they're made of? I suppose none of them had to opportunity to make the trip to Diagon Alley for traditional blacks. Hmph, lucky them. There is hardly any room for expression through fashion at this school. Shame," Sampson sighed. Severus had a headache and found himself growing increasingly irritable by the second.

After about ten more minutes of various introductions, welcome speeches and announcements, dinner appeared. Severus served himself some roast chicken with corn and carrots on the side. Sampson had some steak and kidney pie with a large serving of mashed potatoes and gravy.

The noise level in the Great Hall steadily rose as people completed their meals and caught up with friends. The remains of dinner disappeared and were replaced by a large assortment of desserts including chocolate éclairs, fruit, ice cream, rice pudding, candies and… blueberry pie. Severus smiled and looked toward Lily. She was already looking his direction with a humored expression on her face as she held up her slice of pie. Mary Macdonald was looking curiously between Lily and Severus before she scooted nearer to Lily and whispered something in her ear. A few moments later Mary squealed loud enough for Severus to hear from across the room. Severus was uninterested in people's reactions to his relationship with Lily (perhaps with the exception of Potter and Black) but he'd have to deal with it for a while. It was bound to be huge gossip as Lily was well known and well liked and he… wasn't— At all. He also realized that Mary, Sampson and Natalie were likely to be the only ones to respond positively to the news.

After dessert, all of the prefects led the first years to their dormitories. Severus said goodnight to Sampson who seemed intent on befriending the new Slytherin transfers. He didn't bother trying to catch up with Lily. Both of them had their class scheduling meetings early in the day so he'd try to find her after that. He hoped they'd have potions together at the very least and that Marauders would either choose not to continue the subject or be ineligible due to their OWL scores.

Severus was a bit apprehensive about heading to the Slytherin common room as he made his way to the dungeons. He'd made a plan to start avoiding that whole area of the castle unless it was bedtime. The pressure to join the Dark Lord's side had begun to mount toward the end of last term. It was true that for some fleeting moment, the idea of joining the death eaters piqued Severus's interest but that was before he actually started reading up on the practice of dark magic and listening closely to the conversations of his older housemates. It was a shame that majority of his fellow Slytherins who were on board with becoming death eaters were mindless followers that never once considered that those higher up could possibly be feeding them distorted information. Each year Evan Rosier would describe the Dark Lord's goals and ambitions to the newest members of Slytherin and to their young minds, it just came off as a way to be safe, protected and ensure total freedom for wizards. If their parents hadn't instilled a prejudice in them before coming to Hogwarts, those in line to become death eaters took it upon themselves to begin embedding it as soon as possible. Severus had decided he didn't want anything to do with them last year, which would potentially cause him problems in and of itself, but he knew that they'd be highly unlikely to take the news of his relationship with Lily, a Gryffindor _and_ a muggle-born, positively.

Severus realized that many people found him to be rather forgettable so he hoped lying low would encourage that. The one thing about him that hadn't gone unnoticed, however, was his academic talent. Severus wasn't one to show off in class. He really only spoke or answered questions when called upon, but many of his professors gloated on him when reviewing or returning assignments. There was no doubt in his mind that once professor Slughorn reviewed his OWL results, he'd make it known to as many people as possible that one of his Slytherins had received an Outstanding mark on each of the ten subjects he tested in.

When Severus reached the common room, he could instantly tell it was going to a loud, long night. Music was blasting and several members of the quidditch team were unpacking large cases of butterbeer. Severus made a B-line for his room, hoping he'd be able to fall into a deep sleep before things got too crazy. If not, he could always pull out the special earplugs Lily bought him last year during O. when he'd been finding himself easily distracted by outside noise.

The next day, Lily entered the Great Hall for breakfast while examining her new schedule. It was nearly nine o'clock so she really wouldn't have much time to eat before the house elves cleared away the meal. She was mostly hoping Severus had waited until after his meeting to eat too and that she'd spot him. Unfortunately, he wasn't there but she went ahead and had a seat and started nibbling on some bacon.

"Good morning, Evans," James Potter said just a couple of minutes later, his hazel eyes sparkling.

"James."

"Is that your new schedule you've got there?"

"It is."

"How thrilling. I haven't got my meeting until just before lunch. I have a feeling McGonagall scheduled them according to OWL scores. Seeing that you've already met with her, I'll have to assume you did well."

"I did fine. Seven O's, three E's."

"Ha, fine? As if anyone else could do better."

"Severus did."

James furrowed his brow, "he doesn't count."

Lily put down her schedule and looked James in the eye, a fierce expression on her face. "Why not?"

"Oh c'mon, Evans. I'm sorry. I'm not trying to get you all worked up defending your little friend early in the morning."

Lily wondered if now would be a good time to break the news to him that Severus was much more than a "little friend." She imagined the look of utter disappointment that would be on Severus's face if he missed James's reaction and laughed to herself.

"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?" James asked, interrupting Lily's daydream.

"Neither. I forgot I was sitting here with you and smiled at something far more interesting that popped into my mind. Come up with some better lines, James," she said, rising from the table.

"Oh, ouch! Words like daggers, Evans. But I'll work on those lines. Just for you," he said with a wink.

"Not for me, James. I'm a lost a cause."

"Never that," he said, taking the bacon out of her hand and running off.

Lily stood there feeling like she'd somehow led him on. She had no plans to break the news to James in front of Severus. As disappointed as Severus might be about that, Lily did think of James as a friend and didn't want to hurt him. She also realized she'd have to tell him very soon if he wasn't to find out through the grapevine, or worse, witness it for himself.

Lily made a plan to tell James later that evening as she grabbed an apple and headed toward the library. She wouldn't be surprised if Severus was already studying.

Lily found Severus in a back corner of the otherwise deserted library. He wasn't studying, just sitting there absently doodling on a scrap piece of parchment. She thought he looked nice in his white shirt and green and silver Slytherin tie.

"Hey, Sev," she said quietly sitting next to him.

He looked up at her with pleasant, warm eyes. "Hi, Lily."

"I missed you," she said with a grin. "And I was looking for you this morning."

"You know the library is always the best place to look. I figured you'd end up here."

She stood and pulled her chair next to his. Before she sat down she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, her shiny dark red tresses shadowing them from view. "How was your meeting?" she asked, unfolding her schedule.

"It was good. Professor Slughorn raved about his skill as head of Slytherin house and potions professor because naturally it was these two things that resulted in my high test scores."

"Naturally," Lily replied with a laugh, finishing off her apple.

"Anyway, we agreed I'd be suited for a career that could combine my skill for potions with my interest in defense against the dark arts. Maybe something in healing— you know, coming up with antidotes to remedy different poisons or curses."

"You'd be so good at that, Sev. I'm not really sure what I want to do. Sometimes I see myself doing something big and important— like being an auror. And other times, I could just see myself opening up a friendly little shop in a place like Hogsmeade. I could also see myself teaching pre-Hogwarts aged witches and wizards… or working on muggle relations at the Ministry of Magic…or writing!" she finished excitedly.

"You would be great at any of those things."

"Well, let's have a look at our schedules. What do you have on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays? I've got History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology before lunch and potions and charms right after. Friday mornings I have apparition lessons instead of History of Magic"

"I dropped History of Magic. We have two classes together. I've got Ancient Runes, D.A.D.A, and charms. Potions is my only class after lunch. How about Tuesdays and Thursdays?"

"Umm let's see… Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, break, lunch, Wizarding Recreation. Pretty light day."

"Yes, sounds like plenty of time to mentally prepare yourself for Mondays and Wednesdays. I've got Herbology, Arithmancy, Transfiguration and Recreation after lunch. No real classes together but we'll be done at the same time. My apparition lessons are Fridays during my free period after potions."

Lily laughed and shook her head.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. That was just a very… dry conversation and I'm bound to take weeks to remember my own schedule, let alone yours, so don't be surprised if I am surprised to see you in class."

Severus just looked at her the way he does sometimes.

"Sev, I do have something important I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Alright…"

"Well… it's about James. I know he isn't your favorite person—"

"Bit of an understatement."

Lily continued as though she hadn't been interrupted, "but you know he really fancies me and has for such a long while. I'd just like to personally tell him about you and me. I don't want to be responsible for any broken hearts."

"If he cares about you, Lily, then there is no way you can tell him that you only want to be friends without breaking his heart."

"Oh. Well, I at least want to tell him myself. It seems better that way."

"I suppose if I had to hear that news, I'd rather it come from you…"

She grinned, "Well the only news _you'll_ hear coming from me is how much I love you," she said in a teasing voice wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"That was awfully… saccharine. And I do hope to hear other news from you. I value our stimulating conversations but I don't see them going very far if you respond to everything by declaring your love for me, as much as I enjoy hearing it," he laughed.

"You're such a nerd. I've got to get ready to go to duty. Let's meet up after lunch," she said standing. "And by the way… I think you look really sexy in your uniform," she said tugging lightly on his tie.

Severus scanned her body. "Same to you," he replied, gliding his fingertips across the skin right above her knee. He badly wanted to throw his head under her skirt a cling to her lower body. He sighed. Lily's body and the library: Severus Snape's two most favorite places in the world, a heavenly combination.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 Dahlia

**I'm not JKR!**

**Iphooqui, thanks for spotting my ridiculous typos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8— Dahlia<strong>

Lily was relieved to find James in the common room when she returned from her final patrol duty of the evening at 9 pm; it was time to tell him about Severus. She was surprised that there weren't very many people around, but then again, everyone tended to be more studious at the at the start of term. Lily had played out a hundred different scenarios in her head about how this would go but nothing felt quite right; she'd just have to wing it.

"Hello, Evans. How was your day?"

"It was good, thanks," she said sounding sweeter than she wanted and having a seat next to him. "How'd your schedule turn out?"

"Good. Good. I'm happy with it."

James seemed more mellow than usual, which didn't help matters. It'd be easier to deliver the news to him if he were being his usual arrogant, annoying self.

"That's… good to hear," she said awkwardly tapping her hands on her knees. "Where are your friends?"

James gave a half smirk and looked at her over his glasses. She hated that she thought he was kind of good looking.

"Excluding you… Sirius is off trying to woo Mary. Peter is off getting ready for bed and I suppose Moony just hasn't returned from duty."

"Ohh," Lily said, hardly listening at all. "So how was your summer?" she asked after a moment, hoping he'd return the question.

"Pretty uneventful honestly," he replied, waving at Remus who'd just entered through the portrait hole.

It seemed that the sight of his friend switched something on in James because he sat up straighter and ruffled his hair before turning to look at Lily and speaking.

"Say, Lily? Why don't you go to Hogsmeade with me on the first weekend trip?"

Lily sighed. "I can't do that, James."

"Oh c'mon! You have given me every possible excuse in the book. It's the first day of school. No one else could have beaten me to asking you and I'm asking so early that you'll absolutely be able to plan your schedule around it, c'mon. Why not? I mean I can take a hint… you don't fancy me— _yet,_ but couldn't you just give me a chance? I'm asking for one date."

"I'm seeing someone else."

James looked taken aback for a moment. "Who? Not that Hufflep—"

"No. Look, James… I'm seeing Severus and—"

She was cut off by James's loud outburst of laughter. She stared at him fiercely, waiting.

"Snape?" he began between laughs, "that's a good one, Lily."

"Tell me why I would make a joke like that about someone I've always called my best friend?" James had irritated Lily enough to make the whole conversation much easier.

He looked at her stone cold expression for a moment before speaking. "Don't tell me you're _serious."_

Lily's expression didn't budge.

"Holy Merlin, you are," he said blowing out a deep breath and sticking a hand in his hair. He slowly slid his hand down his face before grabbing both of Lily's hands and looking her in the eye. "Are you insane? I mean, have you _completely_ lost your mind? Have you looked in a mirror lately? _You are too good for him._"

"And you're better?"

"Yes, absolutely, enormously, one hundred percent… Because I don't just mean you look too good for him, Lily. I mean you're too_ good_ for him. Too good-hearted."

"Oh please, Potter," she said removing her hands from his. "You're a bully. You and friends pick on Sev and hex him for no good reason. He only defends himself."

"I could argue that point but I wont right now because that isn't what I mean. I mean bigger. I mean good and evil. Gryffindor and Slytherin. Dumbledore and Voldemort."

"I haven't got time for your sick generalizations and prejudice, Potter."

"Lily it is the truth! You Know Who recruits Slytherins for a reason—"

"Because most of them are purebloods and he likes that. Go figure, your blood is purer than Severus's. Should I stereotype you? Or since you buy into all of that business, shouldn't you be making some ridiculous assumptions about me?"

"You're being ridiculous! You know what I mean. I'm not pulling this out of my ass, Lily. You're being dense. If it weren't for that stupid boy you'd be saying the same damn thing as I am and you know it! Even if he is, which I don't think for a second… but even if he is the sole exception, how do you think he is going to get out of it? He got sorted into that retched house for a reason. I can't let you ruin your life, Lily— and this is that big, yes. If you keep associating yourself with that shifty boy and that house, you'll end up dead. I never would have imagined you could be so stupid. I should probably go to Dumbledore and make sure that greasy git hasn't got you under the imperius curse."

Lily slapped James in the face and stormed out of the common room leaving him sitting there with his head cocked to side in shock and a bit of saliva hanging from his open mouth. She headed for the prefects bathroom, instantly regretting her dramatics. She was usually really good with words but she hadn't felt so _enraged _in a long time. She knew deep in her heart that James meant no harm and was genuinely concerned for her but he always got away with spewing any random arrogant thought that popped into his head and in that moment, the only thing she could think of was knocking some sense into him, literally. In hindsight there were a number of things she wished she said rather than hitting him… or _in addition_ to hitting him at least. She felt bad that she didn't stand her ground and verbally defend Severus.

When Lily got to the bathroom, she splashed some cold water on her face and took a few deep breaths. This was not how she wanted to start off her year but despite her displeasure at how it went down, at least James was aware of her relationship. She didn't really care how everyone else found out about it. All she could do was hope that those with negative comments would just keep them to themselves.

Lily woke up early the next morning and rushed down to breakfast hoping to find Severus there, which she did. "Hey. Do you want go eat outside with me?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll go with you. I've already finished eating though," he replied, gathering up his things.

Lily rolled her eyes in frustration but said nothing upon catching the title of the book he'd been reading as he put it in his bag, "_Infamous Dark Wizards_." She grabbed a banana off the table and took his hand.

Severus looked at their linked fingers. "So… I guess you told Potter?"

"I did."

"How'd that go?"

"Awfully. I hit him."

"You… _hit_ him?" Severus asked, surprised that he didn't have the pulling urge to snigger or make some snide remark.

"Yes."

"I think, perhaps, some elaboration is called for…"

"There isn't much to say. I do wish I hadn't slapped him and I have every intention to apologize. He just said some really stupid things but he was really upset… but obviously, so was I."

"Right," Severus responded. As much as he disliked Potter, he couldn't stop from thinking that he just as easily could have been in his position. He shuddered after imagining how he would feel if the tables were turned and Lily broke the news to him that she was dating his arch-nemesis and slapped him all in the same night.

Lily picked a spot by a tree near the black lake and sat down. "But I _really_ don't want to talk about him right now. What time is your first class?"

"Nine."

"Mine too. We've got about half an hour before we should start heading off," she said with a sigh.

Severus rested his back against the tree and pulled Lily close to him. She felt instantly soothed by the smell of him.

"Can we officially make this our thing, Sev? Will you meet me out here for breakfast? We could do homework or anything else… I just want to make sure that we get at least a little quiet time together everyday. We can find a new spot to meet when it gets cold… or for when it rains."

"That sounds good to me," he said kissing the top of her head.

"I love this…. When it's just me and you."

"Why is that?"

"Well…" she started, playfully sitting back on her heels. "For one, I can tell you all the dirty little details of the dream I had last night."

"Oh?"

Lily nodded eagerly and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Tell me about it," Severus prodded.

"Alright. Now let's see…" Lily closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. "We rode together for the whole ride on the Hogwarts Express. We had an entire compartment to ourselves and played exploding snap nonstop, laughing about times we had over the summer. When we got to school, we skipped the welcome feast and went straight to the common room—"

"Whose common room?"

"_Our _common room," she replied with a smile. "It seems my dream mind forgot all about the different houses… and now that I think of it, the inside of Hogwarts looked a lot like some strange combination of your bedroom back home and the inside of Flourish & Blotts but it was all ordinary to us… anyway, I went to set my things on the table and you came up behind me and placed the softest kiss just here," she said grazing her fingertips across the skin just below her ear. She laughed, "then it all proceeded rather quickly from there. Your hands went under my skirt and I bent myself over the—"

Severus's eyes had about popped out of head when Lily stopped speaking, her eyes fixed over his shoulder with a grin playing at the corners of her mouth.

"I'll have to finish that one later," she said.

Severus turned to see Mary Macdonald apprehensively approaching. He wished she would go away.

"Good morning, Lily. Hello, Severus. I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" She said sounding honestly apologetic.

"Well ac—" Severus started but Lily cut him off.

"No, of course not, Mary! What's up?"

"Well I was just wondering if you might've grabbed my care of magical creatures book instead of your own. I'm only curious because I was sure I left my schedule inside of mine but I can't find it."

"Oh, possibly. I did rush out quickly this morning. Let me check." Lily pulled the textbook out of her bag and opened it up. "Ah, yes. This one is yours."

"Great," Mary said sounding relieved. "I don't have my schedule memorized yet and I wouldn't have had time to go looking around for it before class." Lily and Mary exchanged books. "I'll see you in class. Don't let me forget to tell you about last night!" Mary said animatedly.

"Oh, right! I wont!" Lily said looking eager to talk with her departing friend.

Severus rubbed her arm. "Why don't you go talk to her now? It's almost time for us to go anyway… Better than having to sit all the way through class waiting to hear about _last night!" _he ended teasingly.

"…Okay then. I'll linger in the transfiguration classroom. Maybe I'll catch you on your way in," she said squeezing his fingers. "Mary! Wait!" she called out before grabbing her bag and starting to walk off. Severus stood and returned a wave to Mary. Lily stopped walking when she was about half way to her bouncing friend. She turned, ran back to Severus and kissed him on the mouth. "I love you," she breathed into his ear before rushing back toward Mary.

Severus stood there for a moment and reddened when he realized that several random people were staring at him.

Severus made it to herbology fifteen minutes early. He pulled out some parchment and ink.

_Lily,_

_Meet me outside of the room of requirement Friday after class. Perhaps you can show me more about that dream of yours._

_Always,_

_Sev_

Knowing Lily was a fan of his artwork, Severus absently drew little pictures at the bottom of the note until it was time for class to begin. He listened very carefully in herbology. It wasn't one of his favorite classes by a long shot but it had very significant applications in potioneering. It would do him well to master the subject. Luckily he shared the class with Natalie who seemed be a natural when it came to handling plants. She also seemed at ease when talking about plants and had plenty of useful information to share with Severus.

As promised, when Severus arrived to Transfiguration before lunch, Lily was waiting there. She had a free period and was heading to the library to get going on the truckload of homework Professor McGonagall had assigned. "Here," he said passing her the note he wrote earlier. There were several students doing a poor job of pretending not to watch their interactions.

Lily exited the classroom and read Severus's note with a blush.

"Is it true, Evans?" someone shouted.

Lily tucked the note in her robes and looked up to see Frederick McLaggen looking at her with his usual smug expression.

"Is _what _true?" she asked knowing very well what he was referring to.

"Are you dating that weirdo Slytherin kid?"

"Bugger off."

"Oh I'm sorry Evans. I s'pose that was a bit rude. What's his name St-Sne-everson?"

"His name is Severus, and yes I am dating him," she said with a sigh. This was going to get old really quickly.

"Hm. Didn't realize you were into the dark, brainy wizard thing. Had I known, maybe I'd have put on a little show for you."

"You don't know him and I honestly don't very much like you so please stop talking to me."

"Got a bit of fire in you don't cha? It's true you slapped Potter then?"

Lily ignored him and hurried into the library where she sat at a table with Alice. "I don't know how long I'll be able to take all of the questions and snide remarks about Severus," she said in a low voice, opening up her transfiguration book.

"Yes well… you know… it'll take people a minute to get used to it. I'm still adjusting to it myself. I mean, it was always obvious that he fancied you but because you never showed any interest like that, he just seemed sort of creepy… like he couldn't take a hint or something."

"And James didn't seem that way?"

"Well, he did but… he's funny you know— not to say Severus isn't, I really wouldn't know but James is so outgoing and forward. You don't have to fill in any holes about him. There isn't anything to piece together. With Severus, people just link together the few pieces of information they have. He's in Slytherin, he obviously isn't very wealthy, he's a brain and he likes reading about dark magic… It doesn't really create the best image, does it?"

"Honestly I don't see what's so bad about it. I suppose the books are strange but he doesn't mean anything by it. He reads about _everything. _ And have I done anything in my past to give people the impression that I'm a dumb girl? Have I been swayed by any idiot boys?"

"No and that is 90% of the reason why I know that this is okay."

"Well I'm glad you trust me."

"I do. And be strong, Lily. People will badger you for a while but don't let any doubt work into your decision to be with him. Frank and I had a huge falling out after I met Mrs. Longbottom over the summer. She's a very… _opinionated _woman and I let some things she said really get in between Frank and me. Luckily it's all worked out now but it was a tough summer."

"I'll keep that in mind. I can just be so impatient sometimes."

Severus pouted all the way to the quidditch pitch where wizarding recreation was held. The instructor for the boys had not arrived yet but he could see that the girls had already begun their lesson on the other side of the field. They all had broomsticks. He thought he caught a glimpse of Lily's hair when he heard Sampson call him. Severus started to walk over to him when James Potter and Sirius black stepped into his path.

"What do you think you're playing at, Snape?" James spat at him.

"I'm not playing at anything, Potter," he replied and made to walk around the two boys. Before he could take two steps Potter shouted, "_Fodio!"_ hitting him with a powerful stinging hex. Severus retaliated quickly, "_Engorgio skullus!_" Potter's head swelled to five times it's regular size causing him to sway round and round in attempt to keep his balance.

"Now your head matches your ego," Severus said quietly. He made to walk away again but Sirius shouted a jinx that caused Severus's feet to stick to the ground and then he quickly returned Potter's head to its normal size.

Severus took the opportunity to try out one of his homemade spells on Sirius, "_Ungues accretus!" _Moments later Sirius's toenails busted through his shoes and grew so rapidly that he was knocked off his feet.

"Sit around making up new hexes, do you Snape? Remember how that worked out for you last year or do you need reminding? _Levicorpus!_"

Severus effortlessly blocked the spell, feet still stuck to the ground. James released his feet and the two began rapidly throwing jinxes and hexes back and forth. Sirius awkwardly contributed to the fight from the ground. Most of the spells were dodged or blocked but by the time the instructor arrived and worked his way through the crowd to break it up, Severus was wearing a dress and had a severely bloody nose, James was fat and bald with two small horns growing out of his head and Sirius's toenails were still getting longer. They were all given detention and sent to the hospital wing.

That evening Lily busted into the hospital wing fuming.

"Your boyfriend looks at home in a dress, Lily," James said, still bald.

"Have a thing for men in women's clothing, Potter?" Lily said storming past him and stopping at Severus who was sitting at a desk writing. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied a bit short, his upper lip stained red and his right eye a bit puffy from one of the stinging spells.

"What are you doing?"

"Under threat of detention for the rest of the year, writing a counterjinx for Black," he said through gritted teeth.

Lily looked around and gasped when she saw Sirius. His toenails had grown out and so long and curled under so much that it looked like he had a basketball on the end of each toe. "_Severus!_" she chided.

"I didn't do anything!"

"So these two did all of this to themselves?"

"I mean I didn't _start _any of it. _Ungues Restoralis_ _Originales!" _Severus shouted at Sirius. The huge masses of nails disappeared but were replaced by something distinctly more claw-like than toenail-like. Sirius literally growled and would have jumped out of the bed if his feet weren't so sore.

"Tut-tut. Not quite, Severus. Try again," Madam Pomfrey instructed.

"I think it suits him," Severus said under his breath, scribbling out some lines on the parchment in front of him. "_Ungues hominem Restoralis," _Severus sighed flicking his wand in Sirius's direction again. Madam Pomfrey inspected his feet and his toenails appeared normal.

"Very nice adjustment, Severus but make sure this is a lesson learned. All of you!" She said looking sharply at each of the boys.

"What about my hair?" James asked sounding a bit hysterical.

"It should be back to its usual state of disarray in two to three days," she replied.

James stared daggers at Severus.

Madam Pomfrey drew the curtains around James and Sirius's beds with a flash of her wand and went into her office.

"You really shouldn't try out made up spells on people. What if you hadn't been able to undo it?" Lily asked quietly.

"Please, Lily. It took me all of two minutes to create that and the same to undo it. I'd have done it sooner if it hadn't taken three hours to get my nose to stop bleeding, or rather, running red fluid because I'm sure I would have bled to death if it had actually been blood. Do you really think Madam Pomfrey would have had me write the counterjinx if it was something very complex?"

"I'm surprised she allowed you to do it at all honestly."

"Hmph. Well I think Slughorn told her about my potential in healing."

"Still Severus. I'm disappointed any of this happened."

"If that's case go talk to those two. I told you I didn't start it. Am I supposed to just allow them to jinx me into oblivion?"

"I'm sorry, Sev," she said reaching for his hand but he folded his arms and looked away. Lily smiled. "_Severus._ C'mon. I'm sorry."

He didn't budge.

"C'mon. I've got a surprise for you."

He looked at her out the corner of his eye.

"You've got to hurry though," she said backing away.

He turned and watched her, a sexy mischievous look on her face. "If you don't hurry up, you won't find me in time," she said before turning and running.

"Ah, Lily! You know I don't run," he said getting up and chasing after her anyway, pleased to see Potter peaking through the curtains around his bed.

Severus and Lily ended their game of cat and mouse on the deserted stairs of the astronomy tower. It was too cloudy an evening for any stargazing.

"Got you," Severus said pulling Lily close to him.

"Only because I let you."

"I don't doubt that for a moment," he said with a laugh before kissing her. Lily loved the way he let his teeth graze her bottom lip before trailing his kisses down her jaw to her neck.

"I have a… surprise for you," she said, enjoying the feel of his mouth on her skin.

"I thought this was my surprise," he replied, the vibration of his voice against Lily's skin sending chills down her spine.

"No. I'm not the surprise, but the surprise is hidden on me."

Severus smiled and began inspecting the pockets of her cloak. "Nothing there," he said sliding it off her shoulders. He gave the inside of her wrist a kiss before feeling his way up her arms. "Nothing there," he said. Severus ran his hands down the curve of her waist before slipping his hands under her shirt. He tickled her belly button. "Nothing there." He slid his hands up to her breasts and thoroughly felt around her bra. "Hmm… you're a sneaky one," he said, his voice growing deeper with lust. Lily quivered when Severus dropped to his knees and slowly worked his way up her legs, planting kisses here and there. Her knees nearly gave way when his head disappeared beneath her skirt. Unable to control the moan that escaped her lips, she held onto the railing for support when she felt his tongue graze her inner thigh. She was getting impossibly worked up but no sooner than it had appeared, his touch was gone. She opened her eyes to see him standing in front of her with a quill in his teeth. He removed it and smiled. "Found it."

"R-right," she said, realizing she brought this terrible teasing game on herself. "It's a Self-Inking Eagle Feather Quill and it—it uhm—"

Lily could hardly think straight as Severus stepped onto the same step as her, the bulge in his pants pressing against her body.

"Thank you," he whispered into her ear.

She gripped the railing even tighter. "Holy Merlin, what have I started?"

"You'll be late for your duty if you don't leave soon," he said, cupping her ass in his hands.

Lily nearly knocked them both down the stairs as she jumped up, wrapped her legs around his waist and began slaughtering him with kisses, leaving love bites on his neck. Severus got them to solid ground and pressed her against the wall, slipping his hand under her skirt and fiddling with the edge of her knickers. Lily rubbed his crotch in earnest and moaned as he slid two fingers into her slick opening. She desperately tried to get his pants undone and touch him but she couldn't devote the necessary amount of focus to the belt, button and zipper as he worked his fingers inside of her. "Undo your pants," she demanded, between heavy breaths. Severus fiddled with his belt but stopped dead when he heard talking and laughter from stairs below. "Nooo," Lily whined as Severus slid his fingers out of her.

He, ever so casually, sucked her juices off his fingers.

"Dammit, Severus!" He laughed at her and quickly waved his wand so that they appeared completely innocent to whoever was climbing the stairs.

"The astronomy tower is closed!" Lily snapped at the couple, obviously looking for a place to snog, when they came into view and started to stomp her way down the stairs, shooing them as she did.

"This is unacceptable," Lily said to Severus when they reached the bottom and the other students scurried away.

He smiled and kissed her. "You started it."

"Well aren't you Mr. Perfectly Innocent today," she said grumpily.

"I love you."

Severus could see the smile playing on her lips but she kept up her attitude as she headed down the corridor for duty. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Dandelion

**Thank you for all of your kind reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update… hopefully you still know what's going on lol. Anyway, I'm not JKR, of course!**

**Big thanks to my beta iphooqui!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9— Dandelion<strong>

Severus's thoughts were purely sexual from the time he woke up Wednesday morning until Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He couldn't stop his mind from replaying his and Lily's trip to the astronomy tower the night before. Thinking of it brought a smile to his face at first, but after a few hours it had started to cause him an annoying sort of discomfort below the belt. He had been completely unable to focus during Ancient Runes and expected Defense Against the Dark Arts to be worse considering that he'd be sitting right next to Lily, but that class ended up bringing a welcome distraction. Professor Barringer had a surprise speaker— an auror from the ministry of magic.

The auror was a woman appearing to be in her late forties. Her hair was pulled back into a severe bun that gave her already determined looking face a taught, sharp appearance. Her voice was surprisingly feminine and light when she began to speak. "Good morning students. My name is Tabitha Gorgerby. As professor Barringer stated, I am a trained auror, employed by the Ministry of Magic. It is my job to hunt down and take into custody dark wizards and witches. Today I will be teaching you what exactly constitutes a _dark_ wizard and the ways in which we aurors bring them down and keep innocent citizens safe. I know that many of you may be aspiring aurors but today you will get a real picture of this career path. Rewarding it is, but you will find that the glamour often associated with it is complete folly. The dangers are real… the dark magic that exists and is currently being practiced is unfathomable to you at this point in life. These are not the only reasons for my visit with you today, however. I have also come to deliver a message about Lord Voldemort— the most powerful dark wizard the ministry has encountered in hundreds of years and possibly of all time." At this, gasps and chatter erupted throughout the room. "Silence!" shouted Mrs. Gorgerby, her sweet voice transitioning to one with a strong authoritative tone. "My purpose is not to frighten or disturb. You must be made aware of the real danger we may be facing as a society. You need to know the facts and how you can protect yourselves and those around you in potentially trying times."

Severus was captivated by everything Gorgerby had to say and was thankful for his self-inking quill as he quickly scribbled down notes. After the mention of Voldemort, most of the other students just excitedly, or nervously whispered and passed notes to each other about the topic, as opposed to actually getting the facts from someone who knew them. Granted, the room was filled with Gryffindors and Slytherins and there was a good possibility that some of the Slytherins knew more about what Voldemort and his death eaters were doing than all the aurors combined.

After class Severus was talking a thousand miles per hour about how amazing he found the lesson to be and how he thought that Dumbledore should hire retired aurors to teach the class. A few seconds later, he arrived at the grim realization that not many aurors were likely to survive until retirement. Lily had heard enough in class and wasn't really listening to him. She did think it was cute how excited he was though as they parted ways.

Mary and Sirius caught up with Lily as she entered the grounds, heading for herbology.

"Boyfriend of yours was a little _too_ keyed up about that lesson, don't you think?" Sirius prodded.

Lily shot him a look like daggers before responding. "_You_ were a little too into in your game of footsie with James, don't you think?"

Mary laughed out loud.

Sirius faintly blushed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean you're a fucking cocksu—" Mary started before being interrupted by Lily.

"It's not supposed to mean anything. It's supposed to just be mean, like you are," she said loudly hoping to avoid any unnecessary confrontation between Mary and Sirius.

"…I'm not mean. I'm honest. The Snape boy is a creep, Lils. You are the only one who found all of his eager weird ass questions endearing."

"Shut up," Lily said quietly, feeling a bit exhausted and absolutely tired of these kinds of conversations.

"It's okay, Lily," Mary said draping an arm around her shoulders. "I didn't think he seemed creepy. Nerdy? Absolutely. But not creepy. He's growing on me honestly. He's actually kind of attractive in that mysterious, intellectual bloke kind of way. Does he say smart things while you snog? He's tall too, that's nice—" she was cut off by Sirius making gagging noises nearby. "Bugger off, idiot!" Mary shouted at him, giving him the finger.

"Oh where is the love, darling?" Sirius responded with a sly grin, arms open wide as his silky black ringlets blew in the wind.

Mary ignored him as they entered greenhouse number five.

"What is it with you two? I thought you were… "

"Oh I don't know, Lily. I like him. I do… and it doesn't help that I think he is the most gorgeous thing I've ever laid eyes on. I know you don't understand it… nobody does, but—"

"I think now maybe I might."

Mary looked at her friend curiously for a moment. "Yes, maybe so. I really like him but," she sighed before continuing, "he is such a fucking pansy. One moment it seems like he truly fancies me. The next moment he just wants to shag me and the next it's like he despises me or something. I'm thoroughly exhausted, truly. I think it is time to just move on. Has Severus got any nice, eligible friends? I've heard Slytherin boys are excellent lovers. Always wanted to give one a ride personally, if you know what I mean. Wait— you wouldn't happen to have a personal opinion on this matter would you?"

Lily's face turned nearly the color of her hair.

"Lily Evans! Don't tell me you've kept from me what I think you've kept from me! I could slap someone's grandmother!" Mary shouted obnoxiously loud before dramatically throwing her books on the table and knocking over a juvenile Devil's Snare plant that proceeded to angrily wrap itself around Sirius's arm.

"Karma is sweeet," Mary hissed as she watched Sirius struggle with the plant. "Too bad it isn't strangling his dick," she said crossing her arms. Lily released a breath she'd been holding in and laughed out loud until Professor Sprout brought the class to order. "Don't think for a moment that you will get out of this one my friend," Mary said out of the corner of her mouth as Professor Sprout scribbled directions on the chalkboard.

"Do you know that you somehow gave Severus the impression that you are a sweet, polite, innocent young woman?"

"Oh, no surprise there. I've done the same to every professor in this school. I can be supremely cunning when I want. Perhaps I _would_ do well with a Slytherin man…"

Lily didn't see Severus at lunch so she rushed to potions after she ate hoping they'd get a chance to chat before class started. Severus was there when she arrived. He was sitting at their table with a large stack of books. He must have chosen to go to the library instead of lunch. Lily only needed one guess about the subject matter of the books he'd checked out. She was familiar with the whole "don't judge a book by it's cover" thing, but these books were literally snapping, growling, smoking and doing all sorts of evil looking things. She felt irritated as she approached him but said nothing. Luckily he closed the book and put the rest on the floor when she sat down. He smiled at her. "How are you? How was herbology?"

"I'm good. It was…um, entertaining," she said with a laugh, thinking about all of Mary's side comments throughout the class period. "Why didn't you go to lunch?"

Severus looked a little confused but shrugged it off. "I told you I wouldn't be there… I wanted to check out some of the books Mrs. Gorgerby recommended." Lily wasn't listening, again. She noticed a few people walk by and give disapproving glances at his suspicious stack of books.

Severus noticed her preoccupation and looked down at his books before speaking. "I guess they look a little strange. Could be distracting…" He cast a quick spell to shrink them down so they would fit in his bag feeling suddenly self conscious and uncomfortable, not a feeling he was used to getting around Lily. She noticed his change in demeanor and placed a warm hand on top of his as Professor Slughorn called the class to attention.

"Today, we will be brewing cosmetic potions! Our focus will be on temporary blemish masking." Most of the students seemed very intrigued. "These potions are great fun to brew and, as they are topically applied, are perfectly safe to try on yourself! An incorrect brew usually has no effect or will simply exaggerate the blemish— nothing that can't be easily fixed! A correct brew should flawlessly mask acne, scars and any discoloration of the skin. You will note, the more severe the blemish, the more temporary the effects of the potion. Turn to page 86 in your text and begin!"

Most students began brewing immediately but Severus and Lily always read completely through the directions before starting. "This is very simple except for one detail" Severus said when they'd finished. "I imagine Professor Slughorn chose this potion so we can review the importance of timing. In a topical treatment like this, the final consistency will be the major indicator of a proper brew and achieving the correct consistency is directly related to a carefully timed addition of ingredients. That's first year potions stuff. I think the key here is specifically the addition of the boomslang, which is clearly the most significant ingredient. Boomslang is used in polyjuice potion, which of course is mainly about transformation and concealment, just as this cosmetic potion is. I have my notes from last year with me. Professor Slughorn spent almost two whole class periods lecturing on the properties of boomslang and I know he said there was something specific to watch for to know exactly when to add it, especially when used in conjunction with Agrippa. He told us the textbooks rarely make note of it. I bet that is what he will be watching for today."

Lily just stared at him.

"What?"

"Your brain… it turns me on."

Severus laughed as redness crept up his neck. "You can't say things like that, Lily."

"I can't tell you how hot you make me?" she said moving closer so only he could hear her.

"Yes. No. No you cannot," he said taking a step away.

Lily stepped closer again with a mischievous grin. "Why not, Sev?"

"You can. Just not… now."

"Why not now?"

Severus didn't say anything.

Lily stared at him for a moment. Feeling extremely naughty, she reached under the table and inconspicuously groped his crotch. Severus gasped loudly and dropped what was in his hand as he reflexively jumped away. Lily was shocked by his expressive response but the look on his face caused her to burst into hysterical laughter as the rest of the class watched.

"Good fun! Good fun!" Professor Slughorn shouted clapping his hands together. "Back to work!"

Severus put on an awkward smile as he picked up his materials and returned to the table. Lily was still sniggering but felt kind of bad. "I'm sorry, Sev! I didn't think you would react that way. I'm just… I just want to… I'm horny."

Severus was redder than Lily had seen him in a long time. "You almost made me add the goosegrass well before I was supposed to."

"Did I? That's really bad. I actually remember that the early addition of goosegrass commonly leads to unwanted congealment."

"Indeed."

"I should be punished or something."

Severus looked her in the face, astounded by her impish behavior. "Yes. You should. I will keep that in mind. Now let's finish this ridiculous potion."

Lily was surprised by her behavior herself although the blame could probably be transferred to Mary. Regardless, she got herself together and helped Severus make the potion.

Thirty minutes later they had a perfectly pale blue potion that was thick and creamy in consistency, just as it was expected to be. Professor Slughorn raved over their work and gave them approval to test it out.

"Let's see if it will hide my freckles."

Severus looked at her like she was crazy. "Let's not. Those aren't blemishes or scars."

"I think they would qualify as discolorations."

"No. I like them." He pushed some of his hair to the side exposing the little bit of scarred skin from his childhood scald that reached to his lower neck.

Lily touched it. "Well I like this how it is."

"If it works at all, I doubt it will last very long. Professor Slughorn said it would wear off more quickly on bad scars or blemishes."

"Let's see," Lily said picking up the little brush that was provided to apply the potion. Professor Slughorn wandered back over to watch. Lily carefully applied the cream. When the blue color faded, so did his scar.

"Perfection, as usual" Professor Slughorn said cheerfully, patting the two on the back.

It only took a few minutes for Severus's skin to return to normal. Neither Lily nor Severus wanted the brew so Professor Slughorn asked them to bottle up the rest of it so he could add it to his collection and use it as an example for his classes later. Because Severus and Lily were the only ones to correctly make the potion, they were excused from the homework assignment meant to review the characteristics and behaviors of boomslang.

The rest of the day passed without incident, with the exception of dinnertime. As always, Lily scanned the Slytherin table for her boyfriend and to her dismay he appeared to be in deep conversation with Eddie Mulciber. Mulciber was a notorious pure-blood supremacist with a sadistic sense of humor. To add insult to injury, Severus and Mulciber decided to take their conversation outside of the great hall, something that did not go unnoticed by those around her. Some girls she didn't even know where whispering and pointing at her. She wanted to throw something at them or tell them to fuck off. It'd almost be worth giving up her role as a prefect just to be able to mouth off at any deserving asshole. Alice leaned in and spoke quietly, "Remember what we talked about, Lily. You and Severus are together… not you, Severus and every other student at Hogwarts." Lily nodded her head but was still seeing red. What good reason could Severus have for talking to that guy?

Thursday was awful for Severus. He'd only seen Lily a couple of times and when he did she acted strangely, like she was keeping something from him. On top of that, he'd completely embarrassed himself in Wizarding Recreation. He had been forced to play Quidditch and Potter and his crew had taken it upon themselves to make it absolute hell for him. He didn't know if it was worse that Lily saw the whole thing or that she had said Potter was "just being competitive" when he brought it up later. Severus didn't think bludgers jinxed to repeatedly knock someone in the head was part of a normal competitive game. He'd fallen off his broom so many times that his entire body throbbed and ached. He knew a quick trip to the hospital wing would have had him feeling better in no time but collapsing on his bed and shutting himself out from the world won out. He didn't even bother getting up for dinner. Instead he relaxed on his bed thinking about his and Lily's plans to meet in the room of requirement the next day. He'd have to get his soreness treated before then… assuming he hadn't done something to set Lily in a foul mood.

It was raining when Lily awoke Friday morning. She felt rather grumpy as she went down to the great hall and grabbed a piece of toast and fruit before wandering up to the deserted 3rd floor corridor that she and Severus had established as their rainy/cold morning meet-up location. He was down at the far end of the chilly hall reading a book.

"What do you have there?" she asked, giving his shoulder a squeeze. Severus stayed buried in the book and just lifted the cover a bit so she could read it.

"_Dark Magick IV: Secrets of Potioneering. _ Severus, why do you insist on reading things like that? That is exactly why everyone thinks you're just waiting to join up with You Know Who."

Severus stopped reading and looked straight ahead. "I suppose, in that case, it is good that I don't care much what everyone thinks of me."

"And does that include me? Do you not care what I think? Because it doesn't look good to me either. It seems like you are all but begging people to say awful things about you."

Severus just stared at her. He could feel himself growing frustrated and opted to say nothing rather than risk losing his temper before he understood her fully.

"I mean, every time I see you lately you are buried in another book about dark magic. It's like you're obsessed with it or something. And really… it doesn't help that you're always talking to your housemates— especially that Mulciber. Why are you _so_ fascinated by this stuff? I can see the temptation in your eyes, Severus and I don't like it," Lily said awkwardly, not even believing the words as they rushed from her mouth.

"Where is this even coming from? I've spoken to Mulciber _one_ time and it was about his remedial potions homework for Merlin's sake. We haven't even been back here a week yet. You are blowing things way out of proportion and I think you are confusing inquisitiveness with temptation— and you know, I really can't help but find it rather _insulting_ that you think any of _this_," he waved the book in his hand, "would _tempt_ me. But then again, you are practically ignorant on the subject to begin with so I really can't give those particular comments much credit," Severus responded, a bit of ice to his usual soothing voice.

Lily turned bright red, "Oh _I'm_ blowing things out of proportion? You're just being foul now, Severus. And honestly I am damn proud to be ignorant when it comes to dark magic! It's not exactly looked upon positively, you know and I definitely have no reason to use it!"

"Oh don't be thick Lily, ignorance is not bliss. And you know, I'm sick of it honestly. You go around turning your cheek to Potter and Black and their nasty little hexes and rather malicious 'practical jokes' but I read a book and you're ready to jump down my throat. There is a whole other side of magic that we aren't taught at this school. My wanting to be _aware_ of it or my respect for the boundaries it pushes has no connection to my moral beliefs about the _use_ of it. I would hope you, of everyone on this ridiculous planet, would realize that. I've _always_ been academic; I've always wanted to learn more about everything. It's nothing new. That auror that visited Defense Against the Dark Arts on Wednesday said herself that the best weapon in combating dark magic is to understand the dark wizard. Maybe I was the only one awake but tell me, how do you understand the dark wizard without understanding the magic that drives them— the power they wish to possess? Why is it that you automatically assume some weakness in me, some_ temptation? _I have no interest in becoming a death eater. Do you forget how much you mean to me? Do you honestly believe there is anything I'd put before you or between us? I'm just trying to be smart, Lily. We are surrounded by idiots and if things are really going to get as bad as I've been hearing, I'd like to know as much as possible about what we're up against." Severus finished his rant with a sigh, gathered his things and as much as he wanted to rush away, his muscles refused, so instead he angrily hobbled his way down the hall toward the ancient runes classroom. Lily watched him go, realizing she'd allowed to happen the exact thing Alice had warned her not to.

Lily wandered off toward the library. Apparition classes wouldn't begin for another three weeks so she had a free period before she'd join Severus in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She decided to write him a letter. Even if he were interested in talking to her, he was far too committed a student to have an outside conversation in class. The sound of the quill scratching against the parchment was soothing to her as she began to write.

_Dear Severus,_

_I'm sorry…_

_I can hardly stand to be around myself. I feel so terrible. I said so many hurtful things but I promise it was all out of frustration. I didn't and don't mean any of it. Some people have just been hounding me about our relationship— and I've more than proudly defended us— but I guess I just let so much tension build. I know you don't care what everyone thinks but it really hurts me when I hear people say bad things about you. To me you are this amazing, wonderful person and I just can't stand to hear people sprout total… well, bullshit about you. What is really tough though, is when I explain how wrong they are about you and they come back with something like "well I saw him reading this book about dark this or that." I tell them it's not what they think and they look at me like I'm some naïve child. I was just so sick of it and completely blew up on you. I should have just been telling you how I felt all along; I just didn't want you to take my complaining as me implying that you needed to change something. Obviously that plan went to shit. We just got to school and I've managed to work us into our first big row as a couple. It's going to be tough figuring out our flow here but please know that I'm completely committed to this. You must think I'm an awful person, which is absolutely called for, but I do hope you'll forgive me soon. Regardless, I'll be outside of the room of requirement at 8pm… thinking of you… perhaps you'll be inside._

_All my love,_

_Lily_

She put down her quill and read over the note thinking it didn't come close to expressing what she wanted but hopefully it would be enough to get him to talk to her.

Severus took his time getting to Defense Against the Dark Arts. He wasn't ready to be done being angry. He was still irritated and knew that Lily would try to talk to him and he'd forgive her in an instant. Just as he thought, when he entered the classroom, Lily was standing by their table looking terribly nervous and very apologetic. He avoided eye contact as he sat down. He didn't deny to himself that he'd said some things worthy of an apology as well and he wanted some time to come up with a thorough one. Lily sat down, leaving more space between them than usual. He could feel her looking at him. After a minute or so she scooted closer to him and shoved a folded piece of parchment into the pocket of his robes. "Read it later," she whispered before distancing herself from him again. He was distracted most of the class period, spending most of the time just wanting to make up with Lily. Potter and Black caught his attention for a few minutes about halfway through class. The two kept exchanging odd looks and must have been highly amused by some inside joke because Professor Barringer was not being the least bit entertaining. Severus rapidly let those thoughts fade out of his mind and allowed Lily to creep back in. Her curtain of thick red hair hid her face as she scribbled down lecture notes. He knew she was only taking notes as a distraction. She always struggled to write quickly enough to keep up with lectures. Because of this, her notes were almost always illegible or completely incoherent. Severus looked at the neat stack of notes he'd taken on today's subject before even arriving to class. Professor Barringer hadn't said anything he hadn't already written down… at least not while Severus was listening. He'd probably be bored out of his mind if he didn't have to worry about how bad he'd hurt Lily's feelings.

Lily suddenly put down her quill and began rummaging through her bag on the floor. "Damn," she said under her breath when she sat back up. Professor Barringer dismissed class and noise instantly erupted as students packed their things and began filing out. Lily was quickly stuffing her materials into her bag when Severus decided to speak.

"What happened?"

"I left my herbology book all the way in the library and Professor Sprout hounded us about making sure to bring it today," she said, distraught, but happy that Severus was talking to her.

He opened his bag and pulled out his herbology textbook. "You can use mine. I'll check the library for you. It's on the way to charms."

"Thank you, Sev. You don't even have herbology today. Why do you have this?" She asked slipping it into her bag.

"Well, we have potions later— could come in handy."

Lily wanted so badly to tease him about being an overachiever but she decided not to push her luck before they talked about what happened this morning. Instead she gave him a feeble smile, gave his hand a squeeze and set off.

Lily nervously made her way to the seventh floor of the castle that evening. She kept her head down and concentrated as she walked back and forth three times in front of the ordinary looking span of stone wall. When she opened her eyes, a door had appeared. She felt a little worried even though Severus had seemed rather cordial in potions. A wave of relief washed over her when she pushed open the door and saw him. The room looked almost exactly as it did in the dream she'd started to describe to him earlier in the week: a mix of Severus' bedroom back home and Flourish and Blotts. Severus stood with his shirt un-tucked, his tie loosened, and his tousled raven hair shinning in the dim glow of the room. Lily thought his hair was sexy and effortlessly so, not like James' who purposely messed his up in attempt to look like he'd just jumped off a broomstick. As Lily approached him, she couldn't help the quick image that flashed through her head of her locking her fingers in his hair as he feasted between her legs. She had to physically shake her head to focus on the apology she wanted to give him.

"Severus, I'm so sorry I said all those things this morning. I don't know what I was thinking— well no, that's not true, I obviously knew what I was thinking because I said what I was thinking but it wasn't really— I mean I don't—you know—"

"Yes, I know," he said with a little smirk directed at her rambling. "Your letter was perfectly clear and it's alright, Lily. I owe you an apology as well, I didn't mean to lose my temper."

"No you were right. I guess I let it slip my mind that we are 'surrounded by idiots' and I allowed their senseless comments to get to me," she said with a small laugh.

"You let it slip your mind? Hm, not sure how that happened… especially with the stories you have after prefect duty but it happens I guess," he said, teasing.

"Stop, Sev. You're awful,"

"You're beautiful," he said taking her hand and pulling her closer.

Lily was so relieved they weren't angry with each other anymore. So many insanely lascivious thoughts were racing through her mind that she just couldn't help herself when she eagerly went to kiss him. Unfortunately her timing was off and Severus had made to speak or move at the same time and they ended up smashing their faces together in an awkward painful way rather than kissing. As both of them gripped their mouths and checked for blood, a small table with two cold compresses and some ice appeared near them causing them both to laugh.

"Sorry," Lily mumbled as Severus pressed one of the compresses to her slightly swollen bottom lip. He just smiled at her. They sat for a few moments, appreciating the silence and each other's company.

After a while Lily stood and walked across room leaving Severus sitting on the floor. She stopped in front of a large, sturdy table and ran her fingers across the shiny cherry wood. "I never did get to finish telling you about my dream," she said.

"I remember the beginning," he said, suddenly appearing behind her.

Lily felt her hairs stand on end as he ran his hands up the sides of her body and placed a chaste kiss below her ear.

"I think then you said I…" Severus trailed off and let his hands speak for him as crept them under her skirt and moved them up her thighs. His touch was feather light, a stark contrast to his hard dick, which she could feel pressed against her ass. He removed one hand from her thigh and began to fiddle with his belt. A few seconds later she heard the sound of his pants falling to the floor which sent hot excitement coursing through her body. She reached behind herself and felt for his cock, which was still sheathed by his underwear. He pulled them down so she could wrap her hand around the veiny skin. "What happened next, Lily?" he asked, voice deep with lust. She ran her thumb across the head of his penis, feeling the precum that had gathered there and bent herself over the table. Severus pushed her skirt up around her waist and placed his member between her legs, right against her most sensitive region. Lily gasped at the contact and he could feel her wetness through her underwear. She made a desperate attempt to free herself of the clothing but Severus pushed her hands away. He slowly slid them down to her knees before she wiggled the rest of the way out of them— a sight he very much enjoyed. Lily eagerly waited to feel him enter her but nothing happened. Her frustration was not hidden when she spoke, "What are you doing, Sev?"

He gave a half smile as he groped her ass, "I'm not doing anything."

Lily furrowed her brow. "W-Why not?"

"Well I was thinking…"

"Oh come on Severus, you think all day long. Right now I'd like it if you would just—"

"I was thinking about what happened in potions earlier this week."

Realization hit her like a slap in the face. "Oh come on, Se—" She was momentarily distracted by the way he lightly ground himself against her… his dick effortlessly sliding across her slick folds, delightfully caressing her clit. "…Come on, Sev. I'm sorry. Please… you can get me back for that later. Please."

"Please what?"

Lily hesitated for just one moment, "…Fuck me."

Severus, torturing himself just as much as, if not more than Lily, conceded and quickly pushed himself inside of her. She moaned, enjoying the different feelings the new position brought. He moved himself in a few circular motions to open her up to him, something she found rather delicious. Sensing her enjoyment, Severus kept that motion up as he began to also thrust back and forth. Lily was seeing stars and was apparently attempting to let the whole school know it. She knew it would not take her long at this rate and as if he read her mind, Severus reached around her pelvis and began working magic, no pun intended, on her clit. This young man was talented. Severus leaned over Lily and wished they'd removed all of their clothes so he could feel the skin of her back against his chest. He kissed her neck and let her come for him twice before finishing himself.

After their heart rates returned to normal, they realized how much time had passed. It was nearly curfew so they quickly got dressed. Lily sighed and took his hand in hers. "The sad part is that we can't stay here all night because I would really _love_ to do that all night."

"We'll have to meet up earlier next time," he said with a kiss. Before the kiss escalated into something more, Lily pulled away.

"Definitely."

They both exited the room of requirement and looked around. The hall was deserted.

"You should hurry up. You've got a longer way to go than I do and about three minutes to get there," Lily said.

"Okay. We should meet up tomorrow. It's should be nice outside. We can get started on that Potions project."

"Sounds good," she said pulling him into a tight hug. "Love you."

"Love you too, see you tomorrow," he said breaking off into a jog. Lily giggled at his awkwardly stiff way of running before heading for the Gryffindor common room. She arrived there just a minute after curfew and was surprised by the emptiness of it.

Lily was startled when she noticed Mary sitting in a big chair by the fireplace, staring her down. "Merlin's beard, Mary, what are you doing?"

"Mhmm, I should be asking you the very same thing. Lily Evans, the prefect, strolling in after curfew, looking rather… frazzled and yet… satisfied," she said with a mischievous grin. "Come…you've got some explaining to do. Remember… I comprehend only information laden with what others would consider irrelevant or inappropriate details."

"Mary I—"

"Shh… don't fight it, dear friend. Just sit and let's get this over with because you know I will retrieve this information from you eventually. Plus, I'm sure I have some valuable words of wisdom to offer. I should probably get Alice down here too. We'll have a little party."

Lily settled into a chair. She'd play Mary's game but there were some details that would inevitably be kept to herself… the ones that couldn't be put into words even if she tried.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks a bunch for taking the time to read!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Lotus

**Hello everyone! So it's been about 27 years since I updated, sorry about that. I have no excuses other than a total lack of both inspiration and motivation. Nonetheless, I managed to scrape up this chapter. I did make sure that it was at least nice and long because there's a good chance there may be another bit of a wait for the next installment. This chapter includes some laughs, some drama and a lemon! Hope you enjoy and thanks so much for continuing to read my story!**

**Inspiration for the outrageous Mary Macdonald and ugly gifts comes from my bud and beta, iphooqui!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10— Lotus<strong>

Lily, Mary and Alice each sat in their own comfy chair near the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

"Mary," Lily began, "where is everyone? I haven't seen the common room this empty on a Friday night in a long time."

Mary guffawed, "Hufflepuff party somewhere. Sure it won't be long before it's busted. Bound to be lame. A bunch of second years planned it. Most of the first-years were too scared to go."

"Surely they didn't just go to bed instead?" Lily prodded.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Mary growled at them a few times, literally. They won't be back down."

"Yes. Nevermind that. Don't try and get me off topic, Evans. We have important matters to discuss," Mary said giving her short dirty blonde waves a toss.

Lily stared at Alice for help but she refused to make eye contact.

"Oh no, love," Mary started in a suspiciously sweet voice, "she can't help you. She has some divulging to do herself."

Lily sighed and relaxed into her chair. "What do you want to know, Mary?"

"Oh, come now, Lily. Why do you say it like that? We're your best girl friends and you've been keeping momentous things from us. I'm hurt, to tell you the truth. Luckily I'm easily pacified, so why don't you just begin by talking about where you were this evening," she said with a wicked grin, her hazel eyes sparkling eerily in the firelight.

"I was with Severus."

Mary stared at her, face unchanged, obviously expecting her to provide more information.

"And… well, we'd had a row actually."

"Oh Lily," Alice started, sounding concerned.

"No, hold on Alice," Mary cut in, "I feel one hundred percent certain that this row was resolved considering the I-just-got-fucked-and-enjoyed-the-hell-out-of-it-grin Lily had on her face when she climbed through that portrait hole so you two can discuss the sentimental details of that argument later because Merlin only knows I need to live vicariously through Lily's vagina— it. Has. Been. Too. Long," Mary said closing her eyes and shaking her head sadly.

"I thought you shagged Sirius in the broom closet on the 4th floor on Sunday, drama queen."

"Exactly. Alice. That is exactly my point. I wish I didn't love his dick so much because he is an absolute dick. Alas, we are not gathered here tonight to lament my sex life. We are here to celebrate yours! Speak my friend!" She shouted, pumping a hand to the heavens.

Lily bit her bottom lip before grinning and deciding to throw caution to the wind. After all, she _had_ been wanting a girl to talk to about things and Petunia was out of the question. Besides these girls were her best friends for a reason. She could really trust them. "Well, we met in the room of requirement."

"_Classic," _Mary mumbled evilly, looking pleased.

"Well a few days ago I started telling him about this dream I had. You know, like a… sexual dream," she said, reddening.

"Yes, I believe we comprehend," Mary said with a slight smile.

"I never got a chance to tell him the whole thing though."

"Why not? You'll have blue-balled him for sure. I purposefully do it to Sirius all the time."

"Well, well actually it was because of you."

Mary gasped and gripped the armrests of her chair, "_Bouillabaisse! _There is a short list of things on this planet that I find immoral but let me tell you, cockblocking to any degree is near the top of that list! I'd never! Can't believe you'd accuse…_" _Mary trailed off angrily while Alice sniggered.

"No Mary, you couldn't have known. It was the morning I'd accidentally taken your textbook. It had your class schedule in it."

"Lily, you need to learn how to politely tell people to fuck off. I'd understand… especially if it was so you could fuck. Or talk about fucking…" she ended pensively.

"No. It was fine and Severus thought you seemed sweet."

"He lied. He was pissed," she said bluntly, picking at her fingernail.

"Oh no matter. Sev only knowing half the story made tonight a lot more exciting. He can be impossibly sexy. I wish we didn't have to leave. He is so awesome you guys, I just—"

"Lily I see you becoming giddier by the second. I need you to close your pretty little eyes and take yourself back to the room of requirement. Seriously. Go on. Do it… _close your eyes," _she ended with a whisper.

Lily shot Alice a nervous glance before doing as she was told.

"Good girl. Now relax, I just have a few minor questions for you. What was he wearing?"

"Uh… His school clothes."

"What did he smell like?"

Lily furrowed her brow, "He smelled good. He always does, like clean—"

"Uh huh. Okay and how big would you say his dick is?"

Lily opened her eyes and gaped at her friend whose expression remained unchanged.

"Oh, do you need clarification? I'm looking for length and circumference."

Alice hit Mary over the head with a pillow. "You are absolutely obscene!" she said trying to sound offended but failing. Mary looked shocked. It was quiet for a moment before all three girls began to laugh hysterically.

They ended up lounging on the floor by the fire. Mary put her head in Lily's lap and her had her long legs sprawled over Alice's.

"I really am happy for you, Lils. You too Alice, Frank is just as wonderful as ever. Why don't you two see if either of them has a friend that'd be willing to go out with me. I really am sick of Sirius's shit."

"Be _willing _to go out with you, Mary? C'mon, you're so gorgeous and funny, not to mention the best female athlete on our quidditch team," Alice provided.

"Well then why don't people ask me out?"

"They're probably just intimidated. On top of that, Sirius is kind of gorgeous and funny too. People think you two will go back and forth forever." Lily noted.

Mary sighed. "Merlin, I hope not. Really though. What about Severus's friends? What's that short guy's name? Stanford? Shoot, even that smart, doe-eyed Ravenclaw— Natalie," she laughed but it didn't reach her eyes.

Lily brushed back Mary's hair and rested her head against the side of a couch. The girls ended up dozing off only to be startled awake by a rowdy group of Gryffindors returning from the party.

"Let's go up to bed you guys, before Potter and the gang comes back," Alice suggested.

"Surely Remus didn't go to the party?" Lily asked, stretching.

"No. He's sick again," Mary yawned, lazily scratching her stomach.

The next several weeks passed impossibly fast. Most of the time Severus and Lily spent together was strictly planned around their busy schedules but Lily soon found that her boyfriend had a flair for spontaneity and she enjoyed his ways of randomly spicing things up. It was now an ongoing challenge between them to be the one to initiate an uninterrupted _encounter _in the astronomy tower… something that every other couple in the school seemed set on doing.

The first Hogsmeade trip was planned for the coming weekend. Severus usually went with Sampson and Natalie while Lily hung out with her Gryffindor friends but they would be mixing things up this year. Mary had declared herself an addict and was still weaning her way off of Sirius so she'd asked Lily if she could hang out with Severus and his "crew." Of course, that was only after she had confirmed that she would not be disrupting any sneaky dirty plans the couple may have scheduled.

"You're absolutely sure it's alright then, Lily?"

"Of course, Mary. Stop making such a fuss. Severus actually misses spending time with Sampson and Natalie, which I'm pretty pleased to hear because I wasn't sure if he considered them friends or what. It's hard to tell how he feels about people unless he really doesn't like them."

Mary laughed. "Excluding you. I'm more than happy to rub in your face, yet again, that Severus's undying love for you is nothing new to me."

Lily chose a spot in the middle of the long Gryffindor table as they sat down for dinner. She usually sat near the end of the table close to the door because she had a clear view of Severus from there. She liked meeting his eyes across the crowded room. There would be no googly eyes tonight though. Severus was now officially a potions tutor and Thursday evenings were always busy as Professor Slughorn often gave practical exams on Fridays. Severus had only enough time to grab a quick bite right at the start of dinner before rushing up to the library.

Not long after Mary and Lily filled their plates, James and Sirius entered the Great Hall. Sirius straddled the long bench, scooted very close to Mary and stared at the side of her face while James stood awkwardly on the other side of the table.

"Mary?" Sirius said sounding pure-hearted as ever. Lily felt for her friend. It was times like these that she found it most difficult to resist him.

"Come now, love, just look at me. I just want to see your face," He said with a timid smile, showing off his deep dimples. Mary held her ground, refusing to look at him.

"C'mon, Mary. Please. What— I don't know what you want. Slap me. Cuss me out. Jinx me. Whatever. Do _something_!"

"Forget her, Sirius. Come on," James said with an attitude.

"Fuck off, James," Sirius said under his breath as he rose from the table and exited the Great Hall.

James's eyes looked watery when he shouted at Mary, "Look what you did!"

"Shut the fuck up, James. Nasty ass git," Mary said not even bothering to look at him.

Lily looked at James kindly, hoping she could convey through her expression that neither Sirius nor Mary meant any real harm. They were just upset. James seemed to misinterpret her silent communication though, because he put on a smug grin and winked at her before walking away. Lily shook her head and focused on consoling Mary.

The next morning Lily woke up early and rushed to meet Severus.

"Hey!" she said eagerly, kissing him on the mouth and hugging him.

"Good morning," he said with a smile, his calm demeanor contrasting Lily's energetic one.

"I have something for you," she said rocking back and forth mischievously.

"Really? After the wonderful present you gave me yesterday morning?" He asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

Lily blushed. "Not _that _kind of something. A physical kind of something— not _that _kind of physical. Guess what it is." she said laughing.

"Another quill?"

"Nope."

"Is it at least hidden in your underwear like the quill was?" he asked placing a hand on her outer thigh, which was covered with the thick wool tights that girls had the option of wearing with their uniform in cold weather. He tugged on the stretchy fabric with a slight grimace. Lily smiled.

"No. It's not," she said digging into her bag and pulling out a ball of fuzzy lime green fabric. "Surprise!"

Severus was speechless.

"Do you love it? I made it!"

He smiled awkwardly, "Ohh, what it is?"

"A hat, of course. For winter," she said handing it to him.

"Ah, oh yea. Look at that. Wow, Lily you made this?"

She nodded eagerly. "Do you love it!"

Severus thought the hat was atrocious but he really didn't want to lie to her so he opted to avoid giving his opinion. "Mm. Thank you, Lily."

"Try it on!"

Severus took a deep breath and hoped Lily would think he looked awful in it and take it back. He put it on. "Well?"

Lily stared at the hat for a couple of seconds, examining the sharp corners and fuzzy mini cauldron that sat right on top of his head.

"I think it is a bit small, honestly," Severus said pointing out that the hat didn't come anywhere near his ears.

Lily burst out laughing, whipped a muggle Polaroid camera from her bag and snapped a picture. "I'm sorry, Sev," she started, still laughing, "I know its awful. My mother sent it. I couldn't help myself."

He tried to put on a serious face as he pulled off the hat, "give me the picture, Lily."

"No," She said putting her bag on the floor, picture still in her hand.

"Lily…"

"I bet you won't come get it."

"If I get the picture, you wear the hat."

"Deal," Lily agreed, spinning on her heels and sprinting down the corridor.

Severus was dumbfounded. He'd figured he'd pull a couple seductive moves and he'd have the picture. Apparently Lily had no intentions, at all, to wear that hat. He didn't blame her.

Lily stopped running halfway down the hall and shouted at him. "We both know I'll win but you can at least put up a fight!"

At that, Severus dropped all of his awkward inhibitions and chased after her. He followed the flashes of red hair weaving through sleepy students heading for breakfast. Someone told them to stop running as Lily bounded out onto the grounds. She paused for a moment before deciding to go in the direction of Hagrid's hut. Unfortunately, as she began to start running, her feet got tangled with each other and she landed in a heap on the ground. Severus was next to her in seconds.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," she replied, catching her breath.

"You sure?" he prodded, pulling a leaf out of her hair.

"Absolutely," she smiled to reassure him.

"That's good because I win." Severus waved the Polaroid picture in his hand. "You're a sexy loser though."

"What! Oh that's not fair! That doesn't count!"

"You did not provide any rules before you took off running. Not that I would have agreed that you succumbing to your natural clumsiness would mean a pause in the challenge."

"I am not clumsy," she said giving him a shove as she clambered back to her feet.

"Yes. Yes you are. A clumsy girl with an ugly hat," he said putting it on her head.

She pouted.

"And somehow you manage to make it look cute."

"What can I say?" she laughed.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get me to do things so… out of character… like abandoning all of my books and homework to chase you around the school?"

She smiled. "Maybe it wasn't out of character at all. No one is as one-dimensional as everyone likes to believe they are, you know. I think it's good to remind people of that sometimes."

"Well. I think we were successful in that this morning. People are still looking at us."

"Good," she said putting a palm on his cheek and kissing him. "We should go get our stuff though because now that I think about it, I really wouldn't put it past someone to try to steal your homework."

Sampson and Severus ate breakfast together Saturday morning. Sampson usually slept through breakfast so he raved over the variety of delicious dishes as he stuffed his face… in the most gentlemanly way possible. The food was old news to Severus though so he just picked at some bacon and waited for his friend to eat his fill.

"Well, Severus, I must say, I am just thrilled to spend time with you and Lily today." He smacked one of his hands on the table for emphasis. "I look forward to meeting her friend Mary as well. That girl has some style on the quidditch pitch! I just _have_ to remember to compliment the exquisite customization of her broomstick— I wonder if she did it herself. I really can't help but feel like I'm meeting somewhat of a celebrity. Is she very humble, Severus?"

Severus had developed a habit of zoning out Sampson's fashion and popularity related rants but he did manage to catch his question. "Um…" he laughed, "she's nice, Sampson. I'm absolutely positive she doesn't think of herself as a celebrity though."

"Hmph! Well she should." He rose from the table dramatically and put on his hat. "I think Natalie is finished eating. Let's go meet the others. Oh and I've been meaning to ask— have you changed your conditioner because MY! Your hair is just shimmering, my friend!"

"No, I haven't changed anything but uh, thank you," Severus responded. He knew it'd been too long since he spent time with Sampson because he actually felt aware of his flamboyant personality.

"Must be love then— Natalie! Natalie! Over here!— Would you look at her Severus. She just doesn't know how _gorgeous_ she is. I mean, I must say… If I'm being perfectly honest, I rather fancy her. Practically polar opposites, we are, but I don't know…"

Severus wasn't so surprised by Sampson's declaration. He figured Sampson either liked Natalie or he was gay. He could understand why people would find his little group of friends strange but what Severus really liked about Natalie and Sampson was their honesty. They both carried distinctive personalities, which often brought Severus some laughs, but what he liked most was that they were just truly kind people. He was attracted to Lily for many of the same reasons.

"Hello Severus," Natalie said quietly, wrapping her arms around her waist. Severus and Natalie had Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Transfiguration together so they saw each other every day but pretty much all of their conversations were school-related. "Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yes," she replied, rapidly nodding her head.

The three set off to meet the others. Lily had an early morning patrol duty and said she and Mary would meet them out in front of the school.

They didn't have to wait long. Mary and Lily came rushing out of the castle less than five minutes later. "What's the hurry?" Severus asked.

"I'd like to get a Butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks before they are out of it on tap. Bottled kind has an aftertaste like Pepperup potion." Mary provided. "And Hello! You must be Sampson!"

"How do you do, Mary! How do you do!" Sampson said with such astonishing enthusiasm that his hat fell off as he shook her hand.

"I like this guy," Mary said to Lily with a laugh.

Natalie seemed to be making an attempt to hide behind Sampson but it was rather pointless considering how much shorter he was than her.

"Mary, have you met Natalie?" Lily asked.

"Yes. We have Advanced Muggle Studies together. How's it going?" Mary directed at the tall blonde.

Natalie smiled timidly but said nothing.

"Speaking of Muggle Studies, Natalie, do you have a partner for the project yet?"

She shook her head no.

"Great! Will you partner with me?"

"Okay," she said. Natalie always grew more confident when talking about schoolwork. That's how she and Severus managed to become friends.

"What's the project on?" Severus inquired as they all began moving in the direction of Hogsmeade.

"Muggle weaponry!" Natalie provided. "I've already started doing research. It's fascinating… gruesome really," she ended quietly.

"Ah, yes. Natalie, this is a subject I am quite knowledgeable on. One of the most common weapons humans use to inflict injury is the gum. Now, there are several different kinds of gums but—"

"I think you mean _gun_, Sampson," Lily suggested kindly.

"Oh. Right. Well, I've been caught. Truth be told, I'm rather clueless on the subject but I eagerly await the day that I know more about something than these two," he said referencing Natalie and Severus. "If you and Severus hadn't been here I might've gotten away with it."

"Except, well— excpect I've already started researching it," Natalie said gently.

"Oh hell!" Sampson shouted. "Well I know one place I've got all of you beat."

"Fashion," Natalie murmured with a slight eye roll. She'd heard this many times before.

Sampson pretended not to hear her, "My eye for fashion is impeccable. Learn from me, dear friends! Learn!" He shouted giving his cloak a flip to reveal the emerald lining. "To Hogsmeade!"

Sampson led the way into the busy little town giving his best, purposefully dramatic, diva walk, which provided great entertainment for the people following behind him. Mary caught up with him and threw an arm around his shoulder. Together they busted into The Three Broomsticks.

"We're here!" Mary shouted and struck a pose.

"Ohh, good to see you again, Mary," Madam Rosmerta said waving hello from behind the bar.

"Round of butterbeers for us please, Madam Rosmerta!" Sampson said giving her a bow.

Mary spontaneously grabbed Sampson's hand and engaged him in some kind of freestyle ballroom dance.

"Rethinking the idea of introducing these two to each other?" Severus asked Lily quietly before taking her hand and pulling her into a booth.

"No," she laughed, "I am thoroughly entertained. I'm really happy they get along so well. I mean, why didn't we try this years ago?"

Severus shrugged and Natalie scooted into the seat across from them.

"M-Mary is really nice, Lily. She's funny" Natalie started "… and smart too!" She added with a blush.

"Yea. We should all hang out more."

Natalie nodded eagerly and shoved her shiny blonde hair behind her ears. "Well— I— um, Sampson and Mary… they get along." She said, her big brown eyes downcast.

Severus nudged Lily with his knee and they met eyes for a moment.

"Oh— yea almost everyone gets along with Mary. She has one of those personalities."

Severus looked at Lily like she was no help.

"Sampson was telling me about that charm you came up with. You know… the one that can make a textbook stand on end and rap its contents?"

Natalie perked up slightly and he continued. "Yea. He was really impressed. He was trying to practice it so he could use it to help him memorize his next star chart for astronomy."

"Did he figure it out?" she asked.

"Don't think so."

"It's not so hard. Neither are the star charts," she said with a grin. "I'll teach him later."

There was a slight commotion across the room. Sampson had attempted to direct Mary into a certain stance and she stumbled over a chair causing a huge crash.

"Huh! What is it!" someone shouted.

Sampson and Mary had apparently startled awake an old, bald, obese witch that was sitting in the corner by the bar. She twisted her thick neck around in a twitchy angry way for a couple of seconds before her beady eyes landed on the two teens and knocked over chair. Her eyes bulged before shouting at them. "What's all that noise!"

"I apologize ma'am, we just got a bit carried a—" Sampson began.

"Shut your mouth!"

"My word!" Sampson said, taken aback.

"What's that stink! … _Nasty_ children. Ya stink! Wash ya feet! Wash ya feet!" she hollered.

"That _stink _is the inside of your mouth you—" Madam Rosmerta gave Mary such a desperately pleading look that she opted to drop her coming onslaught of insults. The landlady slowly approached the woman who was shaking with such anger that her jowls jiggled. "Now Merrill…" Rosmerta spoke soothingly.

Mary gave the witch the side eye as she slid into a booth next to Natalie.

"Safe to say she is absolutely nutters," Sampson said nonchalantly, pulling a chair up to the booth. Everyone had a good laugh as Mary impersonated the woman.

A few minutes later Rosmerta brought over their order of butterbeers. Severus casually spooned the butterscotchy cream from his drink into Lily's. It was her favorite part but he thought it was too sweet.

"Well aren't you two just adorable," Mary said in a playful, disgusted sounding voice.

Lily smiled, stuck a finger in the cream and sucked it off her finger. Severus wondered if she was intentionally teasing him or if she, for some odd reason, didn't realize the effect slowly sliding her fingers in and out of her mouth might have on him. He watched her do it a few times more while the others were preoccupied by the rush of Hogwarts students entering the building. Just as he began to turn his attention away from her he caught her grin and shake her head. Of course— she knew _exactly _what she was doing to him. He leaned over to whisper something in her ear but stopped when he noticed that Mary staring at them with a sly grin on her face.

"Would you two like some alone time? I would be more than happy to provide it. In fact, I know a spot you can go around here." Mary looked at Sampson and Natalie before adding, "I'm not being sarcastic, by the way. I don't joke about these things, you'll learn this about me soon enough."

"You just can't help yourself can you, Mary?" Lily asked.

"Hm. No… no I think it is you two that can't help yourselves… to each other… because you're too modest to do so in front of all these people. That's understandable though, which would be why I offered to tell you about the perfect spot—"

"Oh so _this _is Mary." Severus said to Lily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mary asked only partially interested. The rest of her attention was stuck on Natalie. "Is your hair naturally this blonde?" she asked, voluntarily rubbing a bit between her fingers.

"It means I've told Severus about Marilyn."

"Ha!" Mary let go of Natalie's hair and explained for the whole table. "Well, I've been told I'm a bit of a riot. It might be hard to believe but some have said I come on too strong. Whatever. For this reason I created my lovely alter-ego, Marilyn. She's very sweet and polite and I generally whip her out when I'm trying to make a neutral first impression or speaking with adults… although one time Sirius and I were role-playing _if ya know what I mean_ and I— well speak of the damn devil!"

All four marauders had just walked in. Lily turned around to look and regretted it the moment she did it.

"Hey Evans!" Potter shouted across the room. This caused Sirius to look up and then they were all walking over. Severus sighed and let the back of his head hit the wooden booth with a thud. Lily squeezed his elbow, "they aren't going to ruin our day, Sev. Sirius probably just wants to make another attempt to get Mary back."

Remus was the first to make it to them. James and Sirius were intercepted by friends on the way and Peter was waiting for them.

"Lily, Mary, Hi! Hello Severus, Natalie and… I don't believe I've met you…"

"Sampson Rhew! How do you do?" He asked, offering a hand.

"Remus Lupin. I'm well, thanks. What are you all getting into today?"

"No set plans," Lily supplied.

"Other than avoiding them," Mary said coldly.

Remus looked back at his approaching friends. "Oh…"

Sirius appeared genuinely disheartened. James looked as if he was waiting for him to speak but when he realized it'd be unlikely to happen he opened his own mouth. "So Evans, how about going over to Madam Pudifoot's with me?"

"Do you not see me sitting here?" Severus asked feeling grossly impatient.

"I do, unfortunately, but I don't see what it has to do with anything. Lily is free to do what she wants and she made it pretty obvious at dinner the other day that what she wants is me."

Severus laughed a little and pushed the wand that Lily was sliding out of her cloak back in. "I'm not sure if you are stupid or just absolutely delusional, Potter."

James rolled his eyes and looked around the table. "Fuck it. If _this_ is really what you're into, I don't even know why I'm wasting my time. That girl doesn't even _speak_ for crying out loud," he said pointing a dirty finger in Natalie's face.

"I-I do, actually. And if you've seen the light and given up on Lily, James, I think Madam Rosmerta knows an eligible bachelorette. She seems more your type. We met her just a little while ago. Her name is Merill…"

After a couple seconds of shocked silence, Severus, Lily, and Sampson burst into hysterics.

"See what I mean? See what I mean?" Sampson said jabbing Severus with his elbow in between laughs. "She's great."

"Whatever. So she speaks. Look what else you are surrounded by… a dark wizard, a homo—"

"Pot calling the kettle black," Mary said under her breath.

"And a slut," Potter finished, cutting his eyes at Mary.

It seemed only to take half a second for Sirius to tackle his friend to ground. Severus didn't even think about what he was doing when he tore out of his seat to pull Sirius off of Potter. The curly haired boy strained against him but Severus was confident in his grip— he had experience physically holding back the rage of a much larger man.

Madam Rosmerta kicked out everyone that appeared to be part of the incident. The girls and Sampson followed them out. Mary looked near to tears when she grabbed Sirius's hand and stormed off with him. Remus already had James, who was nursing a bloody nose, halfway down the road back to Hogwarts.

"I honestly think something is wrong with him," Lily said. "Something is different about him."

Severus sighed, "I actually agree."

"Well hopefully Remus is taking him to Madam Pomfrey. Seems they may need to stage an intervention."

Lily stuck a hand in her hair and jutted out her bottom lip. "Well that put a damper on our fun, relaxing day."

Sampson checked his pocket watch. "It was a lovely 42 minutes."

"Do you think Mary is okay?" Natalie asked.

"She'll be fine. I'll talk to her tonight. I think I'm going to go back to school you guys. All that has given me a headache."

"I'll go with you," Severus said.

"No, no. Stay, Sev. Have fun. I'll meet up with you after dinner."

Severus ignored her. "Sorry, guys. Maybe we can all meet up to do our homework tomorrow?"

"Shh. Yes, of course. That's fine." Sampson said shooing them along. "I'll see you this evening, Severus."

Lily felt her mood lighten just a touch when she noticed Natalie's tight grip on Sampson's hand as she waved goodbye.

Severus and Lily were walking quietly for a couple of minutes before he spoke. "You realize this isn't the way back to Hogwarts, right?"

"I do. I just really don't want to be bothered by anyone."

"Oh." He followed her onto a narrow, worn cobblestone road. "So where are we going?"

"There's a tiny Inn just down the way—"

"An _Inn_… just how long are you looking to avoid people?"

"Just a few hours. I'm sure it's the place Mary was going to recommend we sneak off to earlier. Guess she forgot she'd told me about it already. Anyway, we can just check it out. Mary said the owner would be likely to cut us a break if we mentioned her name."

"What kind of Inn is going let two underage wizards rent a room for few hours?"

"I had the same question. Mary said she won't take anyone under sixteen and you can expect her to force a whole bunch of contraceptives our way which we are to take without complaint. Apparently she used to teach a sexual education class at a muggle school before she retired."

"Retired and decided to cash on hormonal teenagers unable to abstain from sex?"

Lily laughed. "Well I don't know. I don't think it's like that. Most people don't even know the place exists. It's just to bring in a little extra money now and then. I get the impression she's really nice. Mary usually drops by to see her every Hogsmeade weekend, even if she isn't planning to stay."

The conversation had Severus wondering if Lily still had a headache. He shuddered a bit at the thought of staying in a bedroom with her for several hours and not taking full advantage of the alone time.

"Here we are," Lily said as they stopped in front of a perfectly average looking home with a tiny handmade sign in the window that read: "The Sleeping Flame Inn. Vacancies Available."

Severus shrugged his assent. "I see why hardly anyone knows it exists."

Upon entering they were greeted by a tall older woman with a sweet smile. She was tying her hair into a messy bun as she motioned for the two to step over the age line. They stepped over it successfully and waited

"Wonderful. She said scooting behind an antique looking desk. Are you here to rent a room?" she asked kindly.

"Yes," Lily replied in a quieter voice than usual. "We'd rather avoid the crowds today."

The woman smiled. "May I ask how you discovered The Sleeping Flame?"

"Well my friend Mary Macdonald—"

"Ohh _Mary_!" she said clasping her hands together. "How is she? I haven't seen her since the end of last term. Is she still seeing Sirius?"

"Um, well… she and Sirius have been on the rocks but she is doing well."

"Oh tut tut," she said with a frown. "Tell them to come back and see me. I assume you two are only planning to stay for the rest of your Hogsmeade day then?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay. Well you two sweet things can just go on up to room number three. No charge."

"Oh please I—" Lily began to object.

"I wont hear it! This place is booked all next week. I do insist you take this, however," she spoke seriously handing Lily a pretty sac that was undoubtedly full of contraceptives.

"Thank you," Severus said.

"Yes, thank you so much."

"No problem, loves. Tell me your names…"

"I'm Lily Evans."

"Severus Snape."

She smiled. "Mary has mentioned both of you plenty. I'll knock on your door if I don't see you come down by dusk. Wouldn't want you to be late getting back to school! Please help yourselves to the snacks in the room. I'll have to replace them in a couple of days anyway. My name is Greta Swicegood, by the way. Off with you now," she said waving them away.

Lily opened the door to room number three. It was small, cozy and clean with dark wooden walls, large windows and cream-colored linens. There was an astonishingly tiny bathroom attached as well. "This is quaint," she said slipping out of her shoes. "I like it."

"Certainly nicer than the rooms at The Three Broomsticks," Severus added.

"When have you been in one of those?" Lily asked, surprised.

"A couple of years back. When my cousin died… on my mother's side, obviously."

"I remember that. I didn't realize they lived in Hogsmeade though."

"They don't. They live about twenty miles south of here in a town with a bunch of other wealthy wizards in over sized houses. There was room for us to stay with them but you know, my mother is pretty much no longer considered family."

"What about you?"

Severus gave a stiff chuckle. "Well I'm half blood so I pretty much don't exist."

Lily looked angry.

He smiled and ran his thumb across her wrinkled brow. "Do you want to rest?"

"No," she sighed and took a seat on the edge of the bed. She grabbed the drawstring sac Greta gave them and peered inside. "Hm. Muggle and magical contraceptives," she said pulling out a condom. "There's a ton of stuff in here. Bet Mary would have a better time writing her Muggle Studies paper on this."

Severus laughed. "Not sure why a wizard would use one of these," he said taking the condom from her. "Hear they aren't so reliable. My father blames my conception on a faulty one, actually."

"Well thank you faulty condom." Lily examined a pamphlet that was also inside of the bag and began to read aloud. "Preventing Unplanned Pregnancy. Get into the habit of asking your partner everyday: Have you taken your contraceptive potion today?"

"Yes." Severus answered, "and you?"

"Yes. Look at us. All smart and safe," she said tossing aside the pouch, spilling little bottles of lubricant, papers and various birth control items on the floor.

"Soo…" Severus scratched the back of his neck. He still wasn't sure about Lily's mood.

"Soo… We have yet to have sex on a bed. I mean you went down on me on your bed but we haven't—"

This was confirmation enough. Severus leaned over and kissed her. Their position was awkward as he was still standing and she was sitting. He kicked off his shoes and worked his way onto the bed, laying her on her back and never breaking contact with her mouth. Lily had her hands under his shirt in no time. She explored his torso with her fingertips. There was so much for her to take in… The feel of each of his abs, the dip of his belly button, the fine hairs on his stomach, the textured skin of his scars the rise and fall of his chest. All of that combined with the feel of his tongue on her neck and the heat from their bodies and clothing had Lily experiencing major sensory overload. "Take off your clothes," she said, immediately beginning to help him. Once the clothes on his upper body were removed he rose up onto his knees and allowed Lily to handle the lower half. She giggled at the way his erect penis sprung forward as she slid his pants down. "Sit," she told him so she could continue to remove the pants. "Now watch," she commanded, lightly pushing him back into a mound of pillows. Lily stood up on the firm mattress, her feet on either side of Severus's knees. In no rush, she pulled her shirt over her head, messing up her hair and revealing a lacy pale pink bra. She couldn't help but laugh a little at the look on Severus's face. He was rarely so visually expressive. Lily blushed as she continued to undress. She slipped off her skirt, clumsily removed her socks and unclasped her bra. It turned her on to see that Severus was lightly stroking himself. "You can take these off," she said referencing her underwear.

Severus quickly ran his hands from either of her ankles up to her hips. He placed a kiss on her navel and each hipbone before sliding down her last article of clothing. After that, things moved quickly. Severus pulled Lily back down onto the bed and she began kissing her way down his body. Her long red hair was sprawled all over and tickled his skin as she moved. Lily wasted no time with teasing or playing around. She took his member in her mouth and went on to try out some of Mary's tips. Lily loved how vulnerable he felt beneath her, how close her usually put together boyfriend was to totally losing composure. She sucked him until he all but begged her to stop, insisting that he didn't want to cum just yet. She was wet and ready for him but he stopped her before she could lower herself onto him.

"What is it?" she asked, a hint of frustration in her voice, which made him smile.

"Well I figured since we were going all traditional and using a bed for the first time, we could also try a traditional position."

Lily looked at him, her mouth slightly curved into a smile.

"I mean I want to be on top of you," he added when she failed to respond.

"Okay," she said kissing him and rolling on to her back.

Severus positioned himself on top of her. He took one of her nipples into his mouth as he inserted two fingers into her opening, which elicited a sharp intake of breath from her. After a few moments of this, Lily pushed away his hand, gripped his penis and directed him into her. He supported himself on his forearms as he began to move inside her. The new position felt different in more ways than just physically. It was extremely intimate. Severus shamelessly stared into Lily's green eyes. They could kiss and feel so much of each other's bodies. His pelvis grinded against hers in the most deliciously perfect way as she explored his mouth with her tongue. He soon began to move at a pace to jostling for kissing so she just linked her ankles behind his back and kept pace with him, losing herself in all of the sensations. After a few minutes he lowered his body closer to hers so that their chests made contact. He enjoyed the feel of her breasts against his chest and Lily knew he was close as he'd occasionally fall out of rhythm. This is where Severus was talented though. He always knew how, and made sure to, bring Lily to her climax before he reached his. So when he was very close, he lifted her hips just a couple of inches off the bed. The new angle was absolute bliss and had Lily's walls fluttering around him in less than a minute. He followed with his release moments later.

Severus and Lily relaxed for a while before going for round two. After that the two just munched on the large variety of snacks in the room and talked. "I like this little room," Lily said beginning to remove the linens from the bed and put them in a bin labeled "dirty." "I wish I'd have brought my camera."

"You're a witch, aren't you?" Severus asked with a grin just big enough to expose his dimple.

"Right," Lily laughed. She opened the bedroom window and took out her wand. "_Accio camera!_" It was several seconds before her bulky Polaroid came flying into the room. Lily tidied what was left on the bed and together they took six pictures. She scanned through them once they developed. "Sev!" She said spreading them out on the dresser. "You look exactly the same in every single one of these." It was true. Their position in the room changed and Lily made various silly faces, but Severus kept the same blank expression throughout. He took and folded it so only Lily was showing. "You look pretty."

"Guess I'll just have to get a candid shot of you," she said more to herself than to Severus.

The two finished straightening up the room and headed back down the stairs. "Madam Swicegood?" Lily called out.

"Call me Greta! Call me Greta! I was just about to go up and get you two. Probably about time to head back to school."

"Yes. Thank you again…" Lily said feeling awkward for essentially thanking the woman for giving them a place to have sex.

"Oh no problem lovies. Bring this back for Mary, will you? It just a book she was asking about and some sweets."

"Sure! Of course." Lily said accepting the parcel.

"Okay well you two be safe! Bye now!"

"Bye. Have a good evening," Severus said as Lily waved her goodbye.

There was a distinct chill in the air when they exited The Sleeping Flame Inn. The setting sun was casting a pretty orange glow over the town and children were being called inside their homes for dinner.

"Interesting day," Severus said reaching for her hand.

"Definitely. It was nice to escape for a while. I hope Mary is in the common room when I get back…"

"Yea. You know, it feels so wrong for me to say this but I think Black honestly cares about her— and I don't only think that because he punched Potter in the head when he called her a name. He had that coming either way. Anyway, don't get me wrong, I don't dislike Black any less but I do think his feelings are genuine."

Lily just starred at him.

"Give me a piggyback ride?" She asked after a moment.

Severus smiled. "A-Alright. C'mon."

"Really?" she asked and without waiting for a response, she hopped on to his back. Her hair flung in front of his face and he stumbled just a bit but once she adjusted herself, he felt comfortable enough to start walking.

"I love you," she said into his ear.

When Lily returned to the Gryffindor common room she saw no sign of her friends. She waited around for a little while before deciding to check her dormitory. There she found Alice and Mary sitting on a mound of blankets on the floor, surrounded by Honeydukes sweets. "I don't know what to do," Mary said looking at Lily with tears in her eyes. Lily gave her friend a sympathetic look and found a cozy spot to settle into. "What happened?" Alice asked. "After you left pub?"

Mary stifled a sob. "I was awful. I'm scared I've ruined everything…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! You're lovely! :o)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Moonflower

**I could carry on forever about the shameful delay between updates but that would just lengthen it more, wouldn't it? However, I still must give my apologies and give a big beautiful thank you to any of you who are still following and about to read this. You're wonderful. And of course, my beautiful beta iphooqui deserves a huge shout out and some credit for several ideas in this chapter and others.**

**I'm not JKR, just having a bit of fun with some of her characters.**

**Here we are. Installment 11. Hopefully it isn't too sickeningly sweet. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Moonflower<strong>

Alice and Lily patiently waited for Mary to pull herself together enough to explain what had happened between her and Sirius after the fight at the pub.

"I absolutely exploded on him," she started. "It's just, all this time I've been ignoring him and keeping it all bottled in…I just lost it."

"Well surely he expected something like that," Alice said gently.

"Yea, no. He was perfect. He stood there and let me call him names, push him, scream at him, throw things at him and who knows what other awful things. I mean, I desperately hope the memory I have of biting him is my mind blowing the whole thing ridiculously out of proportion."

"Oh, w-well yea… I'm sure you didn't—I'm sure he won't hold it against you," Alice provided.

"No, I know. It's not that. When I finally stopped haranguing him he just looked at me and asked if I loved him and it just pissed me off because he looked so fucking beautiful and honest when he asked."

It was quiet for a moment.

"And… you said…" Lily prodded hesitantly.

"I fucking said fuck no like some fucking fucktastic fuck faced fuck!" she shouted before dramatically collapsing on to her back.

"You said _fuck_ no?" Alice asked dumbly.

Mary rolled onto her belly and shoved Alice with her feet so she could stretch out her long legs. "What the hell, Alice? _Yes._ Yes, that is exactly what I said and he told me he didn't believe me and I told him to take a hint. I said he was making a total fool of himself pining over me and moping around and I told him I've never cared about him that way. Said it was honestly just about sex. Lied straight through my teeth and I've no idea why."

"Because you're proud," Lily said unwrapping a chocolate frog. "What'd he say to that?"

"He called me a fucking liar and walked off!"

"Is that all?" Alice asked with a smile.

"What the—" Mary said irritably sitting herself upright and glaring at Alice.

"No, Mary wait… I agree. I think perhaps you _have_ blown it out of proportion. Sirius knows you well. Surely he walked away because you were being completely irrational. I mean seriously, Mary. No one gets through to you when you get that worked up. I'd say it's a good thing he called you a liar. One, because it was true, and two, he walked off before you said more things you'd regret. Think about it, five minutes before you two had that conversation Sirius was beating up his best friend over you—"

"Not proud of that—"

"My point is that he really cares about you and I doubt biting him or telling dead obvious lies about your feelings for him changed any of that. If anything you probably just gave him the conformation he needed by making such a big deal of the whole thing."

"Well what should I do?"

"Just talk to him. Be honest." Lily supplied.

"What do you two think of it though? He and I have been through so much shit. I don't want to be _that girl,_ you know? That dumb girl that keeps going back to some hopeless thing."

"I think…" Alice started before stopping to really think. "…I think maybe the problem with you two is that you never truly defined what you were to one another. Do you know what I mean? I actually think that's pretty awesome in a lot of ways, just doing what feels right without any kinds of labels, but then again, that's how you've both ended up hurting each other in the past so maybe it's time to take a new approach?"

"I agree. I mean we all crack on Sirius like he'll never grow up but he's been different lately. Even Severus noticed."

Mary perked up at Lily's comment. "Really?"

"Um, well yes, ha but his opinions worth sharing stop there."

Mary laughed, "naturally."

"Anyway… people are likely to talk shit regardless, that's a lesson I've been learning all semester, but you'll just have to filter it out."

"Funny how things work out. You sound like me now, Lils," Alice said with a laugh.

"Learned from the best— hey, there's an owl at the window," Lily said standing and walking over to the tiny window where a large barn owl was impatiently tapping its beak against the glass. She opened the window and the bird squeezed its way into their dormitory, dropping an emerald envelope at each of their feet. It then flew back to the window and squawked angrily at Lily, obviously wanting payment for his delivery. She gave the bird a couple of knuts and it was on its way.

"I'm pretty sure that was a school owl. You just got played by a bird, Lils," Mary said ripping open her envelope.

"What's it going to do with the money? That doesn't make any sen—"

"Oi! Slug Club kick off party!" Alice shouted examining her invitation. "It's this Friday coming up. Although, you know, I've never been very fond of the whole basis of the club."

"Oh here we go," Mary sighed, apparently having heard Alice's complaints one too many times before.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Well you know… it's so selective and unfair. Professor Slughorn picks people he thinks are most likely to make something of him or herself, whatever the reason. I really think Corian Thrasher is only in it because he'll find himself in Azkaban within the next two years and Slughorn just wants to be able to say he knew one of the youngest wizards to get a life sentence. And then there are so many really awesome, bright people that get left out."

"Pft. Whatever. I dig it. Plus, look what it says about us. Me, you, Lily, Sirius, James, Natalie, Sampson, Remus, Frank, Severus… we're going to be one successful and/or scandalous group of friends slash enemies," Mary said tossing her letter aside. "Hm. No wonder James's been so sour. We're all kind paired up, aren't we?"

"Is Remus seeing anyone?" Lily inquired.

"Oh. I don't know. I thought he was celibate," Mary shrugged.

"Poor Peter. He's the only one of us that isn't in the club," Alice said.

"I don't like him," Mary said, picking a fingernail.

"Why not?"

"Smells weird. Gives me the creeps. Guess I sort of feel bad for him too though, sort of. I think James and Sirius kind of use him. He's always hanging off James too. Hmph… maybe he is using him for more things than they'd ever admit to."

"You've been awfully suggestive about James's sexuality," Alice said half grinning and picking trash up off the floor.

"Really? I didn't mean to be suggestive. I meant to say I think he is gay, which is perfectly cool with me but I wish he'd drop this ridiculous shit he is pulling with Lily because he isn't fooling anyone— well, he isn't fooling me, and he's just starting shit for no reason. Or hell, maybe he does like you, Lils. You're ridiculously likeable and kinda gorgeous, so ya know, you could be his exception."

"I don't want to talk about James. Let's talk about how you are going to ask Sirius to be your date to the party."

"So you guys honestly think everything will be alright?" Mary asked with a bit of vulnerability in her voice.

"Yes," Lily and Alice replied simultaneously.

"You should try talking to him again tomorrow," Lily suggested.

"Alright. Anyway, so what'd you and Severus do after the fiasco?"

A blush spread over Lily's face and straight into her hairline.

Mary gasped dramatically and pointed at Lily. "You sex fiend! Did you go to Greta's! Gah, I should have had passionate make up sex with Sirius instead of cussing him out… hopefully I can still make that happen… anyway, let's hear—"

"So Alice! What'd you and Frank do today? Did you even go to Hogsmeade?" Lily said in attempt to deflect the conversation away from herself. Alice reddened even more than Lily had.

"What the fuck!" Mary shouted angrily. "I am such a disgrace!"

"No, Mary… no, it's nothing like that. Something… well, something embarrassing happened." Alice blushed.

"What?" Mary asked.

"Well… Frank and I were in the common room alone and we were just goofing around. He started tickling me and I was trying to tell him to stop because my stomach was hurting and um, well I… it just slipped out!"

Mary began to laugh hysterically while Lily looked confused.

"It didn't smell or anything, it was just so loud! I was completely mortified!"

Realization dawned on Lily and she began to chuckle. "It's okay, Alice. Hm… what's the customary thing to say at times like this?... Oh, yes, it's _natural_. We all do it!"

Mary's laughing reached the point of hysteria where no more sound was being emitted.

"Oh way to make me feel better guys!"

"What'd Frank say?"

"Ugh. He didn't say or do anything! It was just awkward and quiet!"

Mary gasped for oxygen before speaking. "No, it's alright. Same thing happened to me except Sirius laughed and farted back. We frequently have fart competitions now... er, well, we used to before all the recent drama."

"I'd've felt better if he laughed or something. I don't know. Maybe he didn't hear it. I kind of faked sneezed at the same time to cover it up—"

"You didn't!" Lily screamed shrilly before joining Mary in completely outrageous laughter.

"No, I didn't ha, I didn't. But… he did once."

Wheezing and choking overtook Lily's laughter. Mary slapped her on the back a few times. "Well geez Al, at least he had the decency to attempt to conceal his. You should be _ashamed _dear girl!" she said with a snort.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Lily said catching her breath. "Really, I don't know what I'll do when that day comes for me and Severus."

"When that day comes! Oh you two are mess. Look, what you need to do is just cut to the _cheese_ and have the "fart talk." Keep it real!" Mary shouted.

The girls all laughed and talked for another hour before turning in for the night.

Severus woke up early Sunday morning, got dressed and went to wait for Lily down the hall from the Gryffindor portrait hole. He didn't have to wait long before she came bustling around the corner.

"Hey, love," he said with a small grin.

"Ah, you look so sexy when you mysteriously lean against the wall," she smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

"You look perpetually sexy. How is Mary?"

"Oh, she was upset when I got in. She and Sirius had a row but I think it'll be okay."

"That's good."

"Yep."

"So…" Severus pulled the green envelope from Professor Slughorn out of his back pocket and held it up. "Be my date to the Slug Club party?"

Lily grinned. "Of course. I think it'll be really fun and I've got a dress I've been dying to show off for you."

"Do you?" he asked with a seductive tone to his voice, all the while staring at her lips. "I look forward to it."

She laughed. "You… you are turning me on. We don't have time for that."

"It's early," he said wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"We, erm… I thi— the—" Lily stuttered as Severus's fingertips grazed a little strip of exposed skin at her lower back. She pulled her shirt down quickly and stepped away from him. "No. No, Severus," she laughed. "We need to get the study room in the library before someone else snatches it up."

Severus raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"We need to get the study room and start _studying_—"

"Studying what?" he asked mischievously, before shamelessly scanning her body.

"Well I mean we need to revise our project plan for potions. Professor Slughorn said we can actually start brewing once we get that in and you said yourself you want to get a head start before everyone starts wasting and contaminating ingredients."

"Talking about potions isn't helping your cause, Lily," he said kissing the palm of her hand.

"You are such a dork, Sev!" she teased. "Seriously though, it's going to take us forever and you and Natalie still have to do that Ancient Runes thing."

"I di—"

"No. I can't believe I'm having to talk you into doing school work! Come on," she said grabbing his hand and tugging him down the hall.

The two found their favorite study room empty.

"Perfect!" Lily said. "Now open up your notebooks and make it look like we've been here a while so we can go grab something to eat and come back."

Lily and Severus scattered their things about and quickly headed for the Great Hall. They ran into Natalie as they passed the Muggle Studies section of the library.

"Oh! Hey, Natalie! Great, we just set our stuff down in the study room. We'll be right back."

Natalie raised a hand n greeting, "K."

Severus and Lily continued on their way.

"Your hair is pretty today. The braid in the front, that's new."

"Was Sampson awake when you left?"

"Kind of. You smell really nice too."

"What is with you today, Sev?"

"Nothing," he sighed looking defeated.

Lily felt bad. "Oh…oh hey, Sev. Come here," she said smiling sweetly and pulling him into a deserted isle. "I'm sorry. I'm being a dick, aren't I?"

Severus grinned a little.

"Are you smiling because you agree or because I said dick?"

"Both," he admitted. "But it's okay Lily, I'm just really— I don't want to study today."

"I've corrupted you. I've never heard that combination of words come out of your mouth before."

"You didn't corrupt me. You just gave me an opportunity."

"Opportunity?"

"Well up until this year "sex with Lily," was not something that happened."

"Really?" she inquired mischievously.

He looked down at her with a crooked grin, "well… maybe in my head just a little but that is obviously not something I would have been saying out loud. For this reason, it appeared that nothing could top studying for me."

"Didn't you say you had a little thing with Olivia Higginbotham last year? Didn't something go down during a study session?"

Severus's faced flushed with color and he looked away from her. "Lily you're confusing your argument."

"No, I just remembered that so I'm conceding the victory to you. Whatever happened with you two anyway? You never elaborated beyond late-night-study-session-with-nice-girl-gone-dirty."

Severus's face reddened even more and he refused to meet Lily's eyes.

"You're so cute. You don't have to tell me. You can keep the details of your past sexual relations a mystery if you'd like."

"Ahg, Lily. You sound like my mother."

"What! How so?"

"_Sexual relations?_"

"Well what am I supposed to say? All I know is you did more than kiss and less than intercourse."

Severus wanted to cover his ears. "How can you even talk about that? I don't like thinking about the fact that someone else got to touch you and kiss you before I did."

"Oh I promise it's a stressful mix of wanting to know and not wanting to. I guess, it's just weird because— and I honestly feel a bit bad about it— but I guess I pegged you for such a brain. I never really considered the fact that you might have been messing with other girls."

"Well. I _am_ a brain but I'm also a teenage male…"

"And that's so sexy, that you think about sex," she said standing on tiptoe and kissing him deeply. "I wonder what would have happened if I realized that earlier."

"Oh well thanks for thinking of me as some kind of prude."

"No, it wasn't like that, Sev. You were like my brother, you know?"

"Well, I'm happy you no longer think of me that way."

" Definitely not. We don't have to study all day," she said quietly. "But let's go. I don't want to leave Natalie manning the study room by herself for too long."

Lily and Severus met up with Mary in the Great Hall. They all made their way to the library together after a quick breakfast.

Mary opened the door to the study room with a smile plastered on her face but it quickly changed to a grimace. "It smells like ass in here!"

"Um, hi James," Lily said picking up her potions notebook.

James was sitting at the large table copying Severus's charms homework.

"The fuck?" Severus said quietly to himself as he realized what James was doing. "Is that mine?" he asked, quickly approaching the bespectacled boy.

"Did he just swear?" Mary asked Lily under her breath.

James whipped his head in Severus's direction and mocked, "_Is that mine?_"

Severus looked stunned for a moment before backing away with a disgusted look on his face. "Don't have time for this," he mumbled before grabbing a textbook and sitting with Natalie at the far end of the room.

Mary was flaring her nostrils and desperately looking around.

"James, stop copying Severus's work," Lily said, exasperated. "You're acting awfully childish."

James didn't say anything but he pushed Severus's paper off to the side. Lily walked over to claim it.

"Anything for you," he said and blew a kiss as she picked up the paper.

"Oh!" Lily shouted, shocked. "Oh, James. W-would you like a mint?"

Mary's head snapped up from the area near the garbage can. "Oh don't tell me that ass smell is coming from his mouth. Hmph. You know what… I should have guessed…"

"Mary, why are you always talking shit?"

"Wow, James. Wow. Are you _sure_ you want to go there? You are the epitome of talking shit right now."

"What'd I ever do to you? When did you—"

"My word! Shut your mouth!" Mary shouted before drawing her wand and casting a shield charm between her and James to block the sour smell.

"You're a bitch, Mary!"

"I still smell your stinking mouth, James," she said jinxing him and causing soapy bubbles to erupt from his mouth.

He quickly undid the jinx. "You ruin everything!" he shouted.

"No. You're just fucking jealous that Lily doesn't want you and Sirius doesn't want you and you're finally feeling, and apparently tasting, the shit you've fed everyone around you for years. Some of us have woken up but you are still prancing around here like you're something special, like you're entitled to something. Fuck that Potter."

"No. You know, this didn't even start with you, Mary. Everything was fine until Lily started dating Snape."

"So who exactly are you placing the blame on, James? Me or Severus?" Lily asked with a fiery glare.

"Oh him! Always him. He's a damn slimy git and destroyed everything."

Severus sighed, put his hands behind his head and sunk into his chair.

"He has all of you ganging up on me," he shouted, pointing a finger at Severus.

"He hasn't got anyone doing anything. We gang up on you because all of us think you're acting like a bitchy little punk," Mary casually chimed in.

"You're one to talk about ganging up on someone, James," Lily started. "It's not too pleasant when the tables are turned, is it?"

"Oh ho, that's what you don't get, sweet girl. I have every reason to treat Snape like scum. He's an aspiring death ea—"

"Hot Merlin in a tutu! This. Is. Getting. _Old!_" Sampson hollered.

"Oh, hey Samps, when'd you get here?" Mary asked kindly.

"Five minutes ago," Severus mumbled.

"Long enough to get Natalie to agree to go to the Slug Cub party with me and to get bored with this bickering! Lawd!" Sampson crossed his legs angrily and turned away from the others, making Natalie laugh.

"James," Lily started frankly, "You, you've just got to grow up. All this drama and teasing nonsense was never attractive and isn't ever going to be."

James was quiet for a moment before mumbling, "well, I'm sorry," grabbing his things and rushing out of the room.

Lily nibbled her thumbnail and stared after him.

Severus could tell she felt bad for James and he felt bad for being annoyed by it. He wondered for only a fleeting moment if she used to look that way after him when Potter would irk him enough to make him leave a room. He knew she did. He didn't doubt her feelings for him. Lily was just a sensitive person that didn't like to see anyone feel bad and that was something to admire, not feel irritated by, so Severus got up to comfort her.

"Ah, it's okay, Sev. I'm sorry. Lets study."

Everyone got comfortable and started out working on individual assignments. Lily slipped off her shoes and propped her feet up on Severus's lap as she read a book. He looked from her feet to her face and back again before laughing to himself and just taking a little happiness from the thoughtless gesture. He was officially distracted as he looked around the room. Mary was lying across the end of the table practicing some complex wand movement; Sampson was apparently practicing non-verbal spells and Natalie was doing research on muggle weaponry.

Severus took out a piece of scratch parchment wrote to Lily:

"_You have pretty toes."_

She smiled, wiggled her toes and wrote back.

"_My toes say thanks for the compliment. :o) I like your butt."_

_ "Really? Hm. I mean, I always thought I had some back but you're the first to openly _

_acknowledge it."_

"_Ha. I need to get on your level."_

"_I do a lot of squats. You know, I run and stuff. Gotta keep it tight and firm."_

"_Yea, I like it nice and hard. Are your runs fast and long or do you like a more slow and _

_steady pace? I bet you just keep going and going until you… come… to a stopping _

_point."_

"_I actually prefer to keep going until you come...to visit. Until you make it over that _

_hill... up the street from my house. It's exhausting in that good kind of way. It's so_

_warm and tight… my chest I mean, from breathing so hard. And you get so wet… I _

_mean, because it's hot and sweaty."_

"_I'm so turned on right now. You should have been named Sexyrus."_

"_You're so corny."_

"_Corny rhymes with… ;)" _

Severus caught Mary staring at him as he took the paper from Lily.

"Freaks. I can see it all over your faces," she said shaking her head with a tiny grin and returning to her studies.

Severus read the note and put it in his pocket. Lily pouted at him before hiding behind her book.

The group got everything they needed to get done and more by working straight through lunch and into the late afternoon. Sampson and Natalie left first. Mary followed not long after with plans to locate Sirius and work things out.

Lily got up and sat on Severus's lap.

"We're all alone now," she giggled.

He gripped her hips and kissed her. She responded enthusiastically, grinding herself against his lap.

"God I love that," she said looking at the ceiling and allowing Severus to explore her neck with his mouth.

"What?" He mumbled against her skin.

"I love feeling you get hard."

Severus didn't say anything. He let his hands make their way under her skirt and put his hands on her ass as he forced some friction between them. After a moment of that he reached in between her legs and pulled her underwear aside searching for the slick feeling of her arousal, which he promptly came in contact with.

"I love that," he said before removing his fingers and putting them in his mouth.

"Y—" Lily started before being interrupted by someone busting in the room. Lily jumped off of Severus's lap faster than she thought possible.

"You whores!" Mary laughed wickedly. "Sad I disturbed you but glad to have witnessed. I wasn't even trying. Honest. I left my book in here," she said picking it up and freely staring at Severus's crotch. He pulled Lily's cloak over his lap and reddened.

"The library is a tough spot to get, please continue upon my departure or… I could stay," she said slowing down.

"No," Lily laughed, "no we are leaving. We should get something to eat."

Severus looked disappointed.

"I think your guy had other plans for dinner," Mary smiled. "See ya later!"

Severus and Lily ended up staying in the study room a little longer but their rumbling stomachs became impossible to ignore after a while.

"I've got patrol duty soon anyway," Lily said as they packed up their things.

Severus smiled strangely. "Okay."

The rest of the day went by quickly. Lily and Alice stayed up late waiting for Mary to get back from wherever she was with news about her and Sirius.

"Okay," Lily said sleepily, "It's 12:30AM and she isn't back. That's either a really good sign or a really bad sign."

"Hmm. Shizzy should be in here to tidy up soon. We can ask if she's seen her."

Shizzy was the house elf assigned to clean the Gryffindor girl dormitories. She usually did her cleaning sometime after breakfast but she had a habit of checking in on the girls at night. Only a few minutes after Alice mentioned her, Shizzy appeared.

"G'evenin' misses. Shizzy is surprised to find you both awake. But it is good because Miss MacDonald has sent Shizzy with a message to deliver," the tiny elf said extending a note on a scrap piece of parchment to Alice.

She read it aloud, "'_Happily fornicating with Sirius in a very secret, very sexy spot. Love! xxxMary.' _Guess that means she is alright!"

"Thanks, Shizzy," Lily said throwing the blanket over her head and rolling over.

"Shizzy hopes you two will tell Miss MacDonald not to stay out after curfew no more! Shizzy will hate to see Miss MacDonald get in trouble! Same for Sirius Black! Shizzy sees Mr. Black get in trouble far too much," she said shaking her floppy ears and disapparating with a "pop!"

"Will do, Shizzy. Honest, I have to," Lily mumbled to the absent elf.

"That's right. Miss Prefect is slipping on her duties," Alice sniggered. "Good night."

"Night."

The middle of the week was slow to arrive. It was Wednesday and Severus and Lily had gotten approval from Professor Slughorn to begin work on their potions project. Lily was staring at Severus as he crushed some doxy eggshells.

"What are you looking at?" he asked casually.

"You."

"I realize that. Why?"

"You're good-looking."

"Well, thanks but I'm afraid you'll change your mind if you look too long. That, and we wont get the potion prepped by the end of the period."

"I'm sorry Severus, something about you mixing potions just," Lily looked around suspiciously before continuing, "turns me on. I'm so distracted!"

Severus didn't respond. He just kept mashing the eggshells.

Lily felt angry and experienced a bit of déjà vu as she acted on the uncontrollable urge to grope Severus's crotch beneath the table.

"Lily," Severus said crossly.

"What? What are you going to do about it? I rather enjoyed your punishment last time," she said boldly groping him again.

Without a thought, Severus waved his wand and Lily gasped as she felt a sudden breeze beneath her skirt. The look on her face was priceless as she slapped her hand over her mouth before running her hands over backside.

"Severus!" she whisper-shouted.

"Yes?"

"Give them back!"

"Give what back?"

"Severus!"

Severus put his fist over his mouth and began to chuckle.

"Severus Snape!" Lily stomped her foot and looked around, suddenly worried about attracting attention to herself. "Give me back my underwear," she growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh. You want these?" he asked, levitating her light blue panties between himself and the table.

Lily screamed.

Severus was so taken aback he barely noticed her grab the underwear out of the air and stuff them in her robes.

"Sorry! Burned myself on the cauldron," Lily lied to Professor Slughorn and the students that she'd attracted the attention of.

"What was that?" Severus asked after everyone else went back to what they were doing.

Lily shrugged. "That's what you did. Last time. The first time I felt you up in class."

"Wh— I didn't _scream_."

"You practically did," she laughed. "You've gotten bold though, love. That was an impressive stunt. I like it," she said grinning and dumping the crushed doxy eggshells in the cauldron. "I'll be good now. Let's call a truce and do our work."

Severus didn't respond. He just gave Lily the side eye as he stirred the potion four times counterclockwise. She laughed.

A couple of hours after class on Friday, Severus followed Sampson back to the Slytherin dormitories. Sampson was absolutely beside himself with joy about getting to play a little dress up. "I've got the outfit of the year planned my friend! Wait til you see! Wait til you SEE! Now, I saw what you had laid out, Severus. It's actually pretty chic. Understated. Definitely suits you. Where'd you get it?"

"Um, my mom picked it up from Scorby's Dress Robes, I think."

"Ah yes. They're not bad. Known for timeless styles but we'll have to double-check the fit. I'm great at tailoring spells if you need an adjustment. Can't look anything but_ sharp _next Lily, dear friend. You should also let me give your hair a small trim. As for the style, I think you should wear it the way you always do."

"Right, okay," Severus was prepared to take advice and tips from Sampson. He really did want to look nice for Lily.

Severus was done showering a good while before Sampson came bustling into the room in his satin Slytherin dressing robe. He let Sampson trim his hair and then they got dressed. Naturally, Severus was dressed first. He stood around for a few seconds waiting for his friend's critique before he remembered the picture Lily showed him the other day. After thinking for a moment he walked over to his trunk and dug around a bit before pulling out a small weathered bag with a faded muggle cartoon character on the front. Dumping the contents on his bed sent a wave of nostalgia over him but his purpose was not to reminisce. Severus snatched up the two friendship bracelets and put the green one on his wrist along with his watch. He stuffed the gold colored one in his pocket.

"Bam!" Sampson shouted, admiring his own final look in the mirror. His robes were a deep crimson red with pearl colored accents. Severus was pretty sure his boots were studded with actual pearls but while the look was certainly bold and outrageous, Sampson made it work.

"But wait!" Sampson said dramatically twirling his wand, causing a hat with an extravagant feather to appear atop his head. "Natalie is wearing a creamy, pearl colored dress. My hope is that we appear as deliciously delectable as some desert item, say red velvet cake with cream cheese icing? Magnificent! I do hope they are serving some of that though. It's one of my favorites— Now! You my friend clean up well! You've got a lovely set of eyebrows there, never noticed. I've got one recommendation! Now if I could only find it…" Sampson said rummaging in his closet. "Aha! I say ditch the bow tie. You'd look straight debonair with a long tie. Now the best part is it's one of those skinny ties, I've really only seen them in muggle magazines but I just had to get one! Staying ahead of the game, you know. Anyway, I'm a bit round for it, if you know what I mean, and I've felt terrible about keeping it locked away."

"Okay," Severus agreed, happily accepting the tie, he didn't like the bowtie anyway. Sampson watched Severus put it on. "Fascinating!"

"What?"

"I've never watched anyone tie a tie the muggle way."

"Oh. Heh, well, this _is_ a muggle tie. It's a little different from the ones that come with our school robes. Um, it's hard to get the knot right with a wand," Severus said feeling awkward with Sampson watching so carefully.

"I've never seen you adjust your school tie magically, let alone by hand. You just throw the thing over your head like a necklace or something," Sampson said with an attitude, obviously disappointed by his friend's sloppy habit. Severus laughed.

"Are you ready to go then? Severus asked.

"After you," Sampson replied.

The two headed in the general direction of the Ravenclaw dormitories since it was the closest. They walked in silence for a while before they heard a little commotion from around the corner ahead.

"Fuck me! You are a damn knock out woman!" someone shouted.

"I think I hear Mary," Sampson said.

Severus laughed, "right."

They turned the corner to find Mary admiring Natalie. She really did draw attention, even despite her awkward way of holding herself. Her legs looked a mile long in her short, cream-colored, unadorned sheath dress. Her straight blonde hair fell just above her shoulders and a little bit of mascara and eyeliner highlighted her big dark brown eyes. She set the whole look off with suede peep toe heels the color of red wine.

"She doesn't even know how lovely she is," Sampson said quietly before leaving Severus's side to compliment his date.

Mary left the two alone and walked over to Severus. He smiled as she approached. "You look nice."

"Why thank you, Mr. Snape, likewise," she said putting on a proper accent and taking a small bow. "Wait til ya see your girl though."

"Where is she?"

"Oh everyone else got held up getting ready. Lily is waiting for Alice. James is waiting for Sirius, meticulously styling his curls, no doubt. Anyway, I left to meet Natalie so she wouldn't be like 'what the fuck?' yanno?"

"Because that's what she would have said…"

Mary smirked, "absolutely."

Just then Alice and Frank rounded the corner followed by everyone else.

"Let's get this party started!" Sirius shouted waving a dark flask in his hand and laughing. He spotted Mary looking coyly at him and smiled "There's my gorgeous one. Get over here." She rushed to him and kissed him full on the mouth.

Severus spotted Lily laughing with Remus and his date. Her hair was styled in shiny, retro glam waves with a straight side part and she wore a simple plum-colored strapless dress. Severus smiled as he approached her. "Ah, you're so handsome!" She said breaking away from her friend to greet and hug him. Severus couldn't decide on an appropriate adjective to describe her. All that came out was, "whoa you…"

Lily just smiled, kissed him and took his hand.

"Let's go guys! You know Slughorn gets all pissy if we miss his whole introductory spiel," Potter shouted, holding the hand of some unknown girl.

The whole crew headed down to the party. Severus felt ridiculously happy as he watched everyone socialize and laugh. He would have paid money to see the look on his own face if he could have caught a glimpse of this moment a year ago. As good as he felt, moments like this always caused a small twinge in the pit of his belly, as if someone were playing an awful, awful joke on him and he'd soon be sent spiraling back down to a bleak, unfortunate reality. It didn't help that Mulciber and Avery were staring him down as everyone except Potter and his date squeezed around a large circular table. Severus looked at Lily again and tried to shrug the feeling away deciding it best to enjoy the dream while it lasts. The "starry night" theme to the party made doing this even easier.

"Quiet! Quiet! There we are! Settle down everyone," Professor Slughorn shouted. "Welcome! What a handsome bunch we've got here. First things first, I'd like to give a quick recognition to our newest Slug Club members. Don't be shy, stand up," he encouraged the newest members, which mostly consisted of first years. Everyone applauded. "Our veteran members will tell you, this about the most prestigious society on campus. Not to toot my own horn, but well, I honestly have a talent for recognizing talent of all varieties. I've displayed the proof at the alumni table behind you," he gestured to the back of the room with prideful glint in his eye. "I have the greatest confidence that, one day, each of your lovely faces will earn a place in the Slug Club hall of fame, some of you may make it there sooner than later," he said mystically and making obvious eye contact with select students, including Severus. "Alas! The purpose of this event tonight is not for me to gloat on each of your successes and talents; we will have time for that at our smaller grade-level group meetings. Tonight, I wanted to bring you all together and allow you the opportunity to network with the brightest of the bright, the fittest of the athletes, and the supremely charismatic."

Severus scoffed quietly and Lily glared at him. "What?" he mouthed at her with a small smirk.

"So enjoy your evening students! Dance, eat, mingle! We may even be having a few surprise guests— I _do_ know people," he winked and chatter erupted across the room. A minute later, the buffet table filled, music started pumping and people started moving.

"You'd think he's trying to create big headed fools of us," Alice said, crossing her arms.

"I agree," Severus started, "I know he knows a lot of people and he has been able to set up internships and job interviews for many students in the past, which in and of itself makes it worth it, but he seems to want to force some kind of unrealistic companionship. I talk to a lot more people this year than I have any year before but it certainly doesn't have anything to do with how rich or famous anyone is going to be."

"Speak for yourself Severus, I really only talk to you because I hope to leech some brain power away," Mary said teasingly.

"I'm afraid the club ostracizes some of us," Natalie said before bowing her head and blushing. Sampson grabbed her hand under the table. "Well, you know… the very bright, but perhaps not so charismatic. There is a rather unfortunate stigma lacing the opportunity to be a part of this club. We all can guess the reasons Professor Slughorn chose each of us and if not, well, you'll know after a 30 second talk with him but I'm afraid it is not so clear to other students and people tend to deride the things they don't understand," she blushed.

As per usual after a long speaking outburst from Natalie, everyone was quiet for a moment.

"You're right, might as well be honest. I was _in_ the damn club last year and wondered what the hell all of you guys were doing here," Sirius said obviously speaking to Severus, Natalie and Sampson, "I mean, I knew you were a freakin brain and figured she was smart or a model or something and you… uh, what? Your family is rich? You're going to be a famous clothing designer? Whatever. Point is, thought I was better than all of you, straight up. People are a bunch of haters though. Fact: almost everyone _not_ here is gonna talk shit about almost everyone who is, the quieter ones are the easier targets s'all. I mean they can talk though, 'cause as big of a gloat Slughorn is, Severus is right. He knows important people and he called it before they were important."

Mary nearly knocked Sirius out of his chair as she hugged and kissed him while everyone else laughed. Lily noticed James watching from the next table over and gave a friendly smile.

"C'mon," Mary said pulling Sirius out on the dance floor.

Remus and his date followed.

"OOOO! Now the party's starting!" Sampson shouted before hopping out of his seat and busting a move. "Natalie my dear," he said, offering her a hand, which she happily accepted.

Alice was desperately trying to get Frank to dance with her.

Severus gave Lily a nudge, "spare him," he whispered.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Ha, c'mon Alice, I'll dance with you."

"This ain't ova!" Alice shouted, pointing a finger at her man but following Lily.

Severus watched her dance with Alice for a couple of songs before he was surprised by Professor Slughorn's hand on his shoulder.

"Severus m'boy," he said giving him a pat on the back.

"Oh, hello Professor. How are you?"

"Very well! Very well! Just checking in on one of my most promising students. Hope you're enjoying yourself."

"I am, thank you."

"Miss Evans looks quite lovely this evening."

"Yes, she always does," he said distractedly rising as the song transitioned to a slower tune.

"Oh well I am sure you two are destined for great things."

Professor Slughorn shooed Severus off to the dance floor where Lily was standing and looking at him, arms behind her back. He approached her and extended his hand with a dimply grin. She took his hand and did a slow little twirl, allowing him a moment to admire the low back on her dress.

Severus led like a professional, smooth and relaxed as they danced.

"Wow," Lily said with a sexy grin, "so you learned this from your mother?"

"Yes. She really likes to dance. You know I don't really know her side of my family but apparently dancing was her and my grandfather's thing. Actually, that's how she met my dad."

"What? Dancing? Really?" Lily asked, pulling back a bit to look at his face.

Severus nodded.

"Well? Go on. You've never told me how your parents met. You've never talked about them much at all."

"I've talked about them enough for you to know why I don't talk about them much," he grinned. "No, but my grandmother is pretty much a complete wizard supremacist and I guess, being a rebel teenager, my mom snuck out to some muggle pub in her 7th year. She danced with my dad all night. She liked him because he was so casual and easy-going. The dancing she did at home was just formal stuff, you know? They complimented each other and taught each other and she just kept going back to that pub."

Lily wanted to ask when and why things changed for the worse but she thought better of it. She cared more about keeping things happy tonight. "That's sweet."

"Yea. I'll show you pictures of them back then when we go home for Christmas."

"Yea I'd love that, Sev. I'm gonna hold you to it," Lily replied, feeling pleased that he actually wanted to share more about that part of his life with her. He was usually so private about family stuff and would always find a reason to change the subject whenever she tried to take it that direction.

The song switched over and there was a commotion at the center of the dance floor.

"Ohh! This is my SONG!" Sampson shouted. A crowd began to gather around him as he began to dance.

"Wow, Sampson can really—," Lily was cut off by loud cheers as Sampson dropped to floor break dancing. This was enough to cause even Severus to cheer loudly.

Halfway through the song, James broke free from the crowd and entered the small bit of dance floor.

Someone shouted "Dance off!" and everyone cheered.

Sampson bowed politely to his opponent.

James began to dance. He rolled his neck from side to side and snapped his fingers as he got into the beat. Suddenly, his face looked intensely angry and his movements became twitchy and spidery. His leg kicked out to side and his shoulders moved erratically. His foot wiggled and his hips moved out of sync with the rest of his body as he randomly clapped his hands.

"Oh no!" Lily said looking around frantically, "someone's jinxed him."

Severus looked around and then back at James, "No, see, that is why I don't dance."

Potter's convulsive behavior continued.

"What? Oh, you mean— Oh."

Natalie appeared behind them. "It's not so bad if you watch long enough. Kind of… nerd chic, as Sampson would say."

Severus watched. "I guess. Yea I guess maybe I see what you mean," he laughed.

Lily didn't have her own opinion of Potter's dancing. Not that she thought he was deserving but, she was surprised and rather happy that Severus had given James a compliment, albeit in an extremely round about way.

After a while the whole room was cheering for both of the dancers and everyone joined in. Even Severus busted a couple of step-side-to-side-to-the-beat moves.

"You want to get out of here?" Severus whispered in Lily's ear after a good solid hour of dancing.

She smiled and led the way out the room. There were several students scattered right outside of the door. One couple was fighting and the other people just seemed to be escaping the noise.

Lily continued to silently lead the way all the way to the astronomy tower.

"Sixth time's a charm?" Severus asked in reference to their attempt to have this location to themselves.

"I hope so."

They went all the way to the top of the tower and looked out the large window. There was a definite chill in the air but no wind. The stars stood out in the crystal clear sky and the grounds were brilliantly illuminated by the half moon. Severus stood a few feet away and watched Lily take in the night. After a minute or so, she turned toward him.

"You look so…" again, Severus couldn't find the right word.

"You too," she responded quietly.

There was a comfortable silence as they stood admiring one another. Lily took off her shoes and calmly looked into Severus's eyes as she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground. Her undergarments and the decorative pin from her hair soon followed. Her pale freckled skin glowed in the moonlight.

"It's cold."

Two swift steps and Severus's lips were was on hers. His hands gripped her ample ass before lifting her up and letting her wrap her legs around his waist. The feel of his hardness pressing against her had her wet and near quivering with anticipation. She was so focused on his mouth, she couldn't pinpoint when he dropped his pants but the feeling of him entering her was so ridiculously wonderful, she could have punched someone face, twice. She was surprised by how vocal she was being. It was unusual, but Severus certainly didn't mind. There was a naughty kind of rush to doing it at the top of the astronomy tower. There was no way for them to hide or play off what they were doing if someone were to come up; however, there was something really romantic about it too. Maybe it was the open night sky, maybe it was the perfectness of the night in general, or maybe it was just being at Hogwarts, but everything in those moments together felt absolutely magical.

While they were getting getting their clothes back on, Severus remembered the friendship bracelet.

"Here," he said taking her wrist and sliding the gold one on.

Lily looked incredibly touched as she finally noticed the one on his wrist. "You still have them."

"Always," he said with a shrug and led the way out.

They were in no rush.

It was nearly 2am by the time Severus made his way back to the dungeons. His clothes were sloppily thrown on and he walked down the hall grinning to himself.

"Good time, Snape?" Mulciber inquired, pulling away from a blonde headed girl as Severus approached the portrait hole.

Severus looked up, a bit startled. "Uh, yea. Thanks," he responded and continued to walk.

"What's the hurry?" the boy asked with a sleazy grin. "We haven't chatted in a while. At least not about anything interesting."

"Oh. Well, I'm kind of tired actually so—"

"Mudblood wear you out?"

Severus could feel his blood boiling.

"Oh sorry, sorry. Calm down Snapey. Touchy. What's her name? Lila?"

"Lily," the blond headed girl whispered.

"Fuck off," Mulciber mumbled to her, giving her a shove. She looked angry but didn't go away.

"_Lily. _I mean she's a looker, I guess. Whatever you're into. Just hope you remember where your loyalties lie."

"Yea. I remember," Severus answered.

"Best you do. You're likely to get called on soon and when you do, you can't be taking any filthy baggage with you. Mirkava will keep your bed warm if you need it, stag," he drawled, pushing the girl next to him toward Severus.

She grinned, exposing nasty yellow teeth.

Severus turned and walked away. Mulciber did not try to stop him. He only shouted behind him, "We'll talk soon, Snape!"

Severus felt relieved upon entering the common room but the feeling was short-lived.

"Hi Severus," Olivia Higginbotham greeted from the table in the center of the room.

He avoided direct eye-contact but waved in her general direction. "Hi."

Olivia was a night owl; Severus knew this and that is how he had avoided one-on-one encounters with her up until that moment. It also helped that she was a year younger than him so they didn't share any classes.

"Severus?" Olivia called when she realized he didn't seem to intend to stay and chat.

"Yes?" he responded as kindly as possible and turned to face her.

"Oh well… I just wanted to say… well, I think your girlfriend is really nice and she's so pretty," she said with insecurity written all over her tan skin. "Um, and I've just been wanting to talk to you. I don't mean any harm. I just thought we could be, I don't know, friends? You can forget all about last year," she rushed out looking near tears.

Severus felt uncomfortable but concerned. "Are you—"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to just pour all this on you but after getting to know you last year and just seeing how you've been this year— I think we are the same. I mean I feel like I don't belong here. In this house."

Severus thought back to the long nights he and Olivia spent up studying and talking. He did recall them both being on the same page about the _politics_ of Slytherin house. He suddenly felt bad for avoiding her. The feeling of exclusion was never good, even if you had no desire to be part of the dominating group.

"I'm sorry," he said plopping down in a chair near her. "You must think I'm a jerk."

Olivia shook her head and pushed her dark rimmed glasses up on her face. "No," she started sweetly, "I'm happy for you, Severus. You deserve to be happy."

He felt a bit odd thinking about what had happened between them last year. Looking at her now, she seemed so fragile and innocent, like someone needing protection, like a little sister.

"Thanks, Olivia," he replied before starting a bit of small talk about what she had been up to the past several weeks.

"…Ha, yea. Well, I don't want to hold you up. You look tired. Get some rest," she said with a smile.

"Alright. Talk to you soon."

Severus hesitated a little before entering his dormitory, wondering if he should wait for Mulciber to go to his room before leaving Olivia alone but when he glanced back, she was packing up her things.

"Night," he called to her.

"Night!"

As soon as he entered his dormitory, Severus was practically trampled by Sampson.

"Where have you been?" Sampson shouted and scanned Severus over before continuing. "Don't answer that. But listen! I'm not one for petty gossip and I'm certainly not one to judge anyone but I stepped outside to give my feet some air after like two hours straight of dancing and well, I spotted Potter and an unknown person in a rather _compromising _position."

Severus raised his eyebrows.

"By that I mean, perhaps Mary's suspicions are correct."

Severus shrugged, "Tell me something I don't know Sampson."

"Okay, well I guess it is at least conformation that he is going through some personal things right now."

"Which explains his complete punkish behavior for the past six years? I don't know Sampson. I don't like him. I don't think I ever will—"

"Okay, okay, well we can talk about that later. I have another piece of gossip."

Severus took off his shirt and sat on his bed.

"Natalie kissed me," he beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
